Cold Heart I Love
by MusicLuvr55
Summary: Rin is going to her cousins for the summer while her other aunt is going on a cruise. She's more than happy to get away and hopes the new place and friends will help her forget her past, something she hopes won't follow her. Along the way, she starts to fall for a guy, hoping he'll never know about her past. But her past has other plans, coming back to steal her happiness...
1. Chapter 1

Heya! :D I'm back! Lolz. And I have more for you to love, I hope anyway. Although, this is more focused on Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship, just with my own little twist kinda thing on it.

I hope you love it, I know I do. Lolz, jk. Anyhoo—thanks for sticking with me or just joining me, either way, hello to you all! :D

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(This would be more accurate if I did…)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~Introductions:

I sigh once again as I carry my books over to the giant book shelf, stacking them starting at the top then going down. I'm already at the 3rd shelf out of 5. I stack them, humming to myself, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I call to whoever's there, although I think I know who it is.

"Hey!" Kagome says as she enters. _Yep…_

Kagome Higurashi; my 17 year old cousin off of my mother's side and someone I've known for ages. Her deep brown eyes and long black hair paired with her tan-ish skin makes her the dream of guys all around. She's athletic and yet can be a total girly girl.

"Hey Kags." I say as I go back to the suitcase for more things to put away.

"How are you doing with the unpacking, Rin?" Kagome asks.

Right, you probably have no idea who I am.

Well, I'm Rin Wakahisa, 15 year old girl with long black hair; light brown eyes, pale skin, slightly smaller than average, and look super sweet even though I'm not.

"It's going pretty great." I say, smiling at her. Her ponytail, purple racer back tank, and dark blue shorts remind me that it's summer; Monday June 10th 2013 if you want to get specific.

I'm wearing light blue jeans that flare out at the bottom and a teal blue tee with Mickey Mouse on it. My hair is down with slight curls all over like normal.

School ended June 5th, last week, and June 8th is when I realized I would be spending all summer here at Kagome's house.

My aunt, my dad's sister, was going on a cruise and sent me here for the summer. I hoped her boat sank and she was eaten by sharks.

"Do you like your room?" Kagome asks, bringing me back from my dark thoughts. I keep the smile on my face as I look around the room.

It has pretty lavender walls with white furniture. The bed has light blue sheets with a blue comforter with purple, blue, white, pink, and green circles and squares all over it and on the other side of the comforter is a dark purple. The pillows are set to match. A white dresser is on one wall, a small walk-in closet beside it, with the other wall set for a vanity and the doors that lead to the small balcony that overlooks the back yard. On the closet door is a giant mirror with a TV mounted on the wall above the dresser.

The walls are plain, since I haven't had the chance to put my own pictures on it, not that I have many to put up.

"I love it." I say, turning back to Kagome. "It's amazing and thank you so much for letting me have it."

"It's no trouble at all, honest." Kagome says, blushing slightly. "Now, you need to get ready because you need to meet everyone today."

"Um, I don't know…" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"It's just a little get together over at Inuyasha's for movie night. He just got the movie The Call and I'm dying to see it."

"You know you hate scary movies." I say, raising an eyebrow. "You won't last 20 minutes."

"Oh shut up! I think I'll be fine…"

"Doubt it."

She takes a pillow and hits my arm and I laugh with her as she puts the pillow down again and plops on the bed.

"Well what about you?" She asks.

"What about me?" I ask, getting more clothes to put away in the dresser.

"Won't you get scared?"

_Please, I live those kinda horror stories everyday…_

"It's just a movie."

"Based on something that could really happen!"

"But what are the chances that they will? And aren't you always prepared and don't you always be careful when going anywhere alone?"

"Well…Yeah, I'm prepared but you just never know."

I turn to look at her and smile slightly. "That's why you shouldn't live your life in fear."

_You're one to talk_

I ignore the voice in my head and keep looking at Kagome.

"But you can't go around without knowing the dangers of the world." She says, exasperation in her voice.

"But you can't let it rule your life! Sometimes you just have to take a chance knowing the consequences but also knowing you've taken the precautions to keep you safe." I say, grabbing more clothes to put into the dresser, almost done.

"You're very wise, Rin." Kagome says thoughtfully.

_You would be too if you spent all your years reading to ignore the world…_

"Yep, guess so…" I say, sighing silently.

"So, whatcha gonna wear tonight?" Kags asks, getting up to riffle through my closet.

"Um, I don't know…" I say, wary. Kags was all about dressing up for occasions and usually made me dress up as well.

"You need something cute but simple…"

"Why cute?"

"Hello! You're meeting my friends for the first time and Sango has a little brother your age and I'm dying for y'all to meet."

_Joy…_ _Remember the last time someone set you up?_

I try to push those thoughts and memories away into the vault they're supposed to stay in. That was my past and this is my future.

"This is cute!" Kagome says as she pulls out my blue sundress. It goes to my knees in blue layered ruffles with white lace trim and has a white t-shirt like top.

"Don't you think it's a little much to wear tonight?" I ask, hoping she'll agree.

"True, true… Well, how about…"

And so begins the perfect outfit for tonight.

* * *

"Rin!" Kagome yells up the stairs at me.

"Coming!" I say as I check myself in the mirror one more time. I'm wearing a black loose long sleeve sweatshirt like top with silver shiny hearts all over the front with studs on some of them. My dark blue skinny jeans have rips all along the front but don't really show any skin. My shoes are black Hi Tops with silver glitter stripes.

My hair is curlier than normal thanks to Kagome's work. I'm wearing black tie bracelets, silver heart earrings, slight eye shadow and some pink lip gloss. My only necklace is the gold heart pendant that was my mother's with her engagement ring on the chain as well.

I sigh and just walk out the door, not caring about anything, as I stick my cell phone into my pocket. I hop down the stairs, my curls bouncing with me and stop in the living room to see 2 girls standing with Kagome.

One has long brown hair that's pulled into a ponytail. Her black jeans, black and red Nike's and a red graphic tee that has an Avengers logo on it show that she's an athletic type of girl like Kagome. Her dark brown eyes look me over and her slightly tan skin glows in the light.

The other one has red shoulder length hair that is straightened and is wearing a black and white panda tee, light blue shorts, and white silver sandals show that she's the girly girl even though she looks tough. Her green eyes are bright and show difference to her tan skin. Oh and she's a wolf demon.

Kagome is wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a black T-Rex on it and says 'T-Rex hates push-ups' in black bold underneath. Shorts and purple flip flops complete the look while her hair is in natural waves flowing down her back.

"Rin, these are my 2 best friends." Kagome says, smiling. "This is Sango Ueda." She says, pointing to the brown haired one. "And this is Ayame Minami."

"Hi." I say, waving slightly. "I'm Rin Wakahisa. I'm Kagome's cousin from Ichikawa, I'm 15, and I like the color purple. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi! I'm Ayame, as you already know. And Ichikawa is pretty far away from Maihama." Ayame says.

"Yep…" I say, nodding my head slightly. "So, how long have y'all known each other?"

"Since we were in preschool." Sango says, smiling at the girls.

"And you'll love the others!" Kagome says.

"There's Inuyasha Takehashi, Miroku Kimura, Koga Yamauchi, plus a few others. Like Sango's brother, Kohaku and Inuyasha's cousin, Shippo who is Sota's age, and so on and so forth." Ayame says, waving her hand by the end.

"Do you think we'll need to bring some chips or something?" Kagome asks, taking her phone out of her pocket as if to text Inuyasha and ask.

"Um, I don't know. You know they always have the stuff but then again, they eat so much." Ayame says, rolling her eyes.

I silently walk out of the living room and out the back door and into the back yard. The sun is still out, but it's low in the sky since it's around 6:30-ish. I breathe in the night air, liking how the wind is blowing slightly.

I look around at the garden to the right, at the pool to the left and at the shed in the very back. I'm standing on the patio behind the giant 2 story brick house.

To the far right is Inuyasha's house, slightly bigger than our own, with about the same backyard. To the far left is Sango's house, about the same size as our own.

In front of us across the street is Ayame, Miroku, and Koga's house. The friends are always together since their houses are in walking distance of each other.

I sigh and look up at the sky, wondering how I'll be able to get through this. I was hoping I could stop pretending but…with all this attention I doubt it. And it's so different from my old home; this is a city, not a town.

I hear the snap of a branch and turn around, making my hair flip slightly in my face. I push it aside and look at the guy standing by the gate in the wooden fence separating our house from Inuyasha's.

He's cute; no doubt about that. His brown hair is up in his ponytail, a short ponytail with bangs cut a certain way, and has deep brown eyes set on a tan-ish face. He's smiling while dressed in a black t-shirt that shows off building muscles, jeans, and black converses.

"Sorry." He says, his voice surprisingly lower than I thought. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Kohaku, Sango's brother."

I relax slightly and wave my hand back. "I'm Rin Wakahisa, Kagome's cousin."

"I thought as much." He says, smiling. It makes his dark eyes light up and I feel myself smiling back but catch it quickly.

"Yes. I've found that Kagome is quick the chatterbox."

"Especially when she wants things her way."

"Oh, trust me; I am quite aware of that. She had this little tantrum she'd do when she wanted things to go her way."

He laughs, the sound nice in the quiet of the night. "She still does it."

I laugh. "Bet it's not as bad though. Or I hope it's not." I smile and put my head to the side a little bit. "How old are you?"

"16 as of 2 months ago."

"Oh. Happy late birthday then."

He smiles and I notice the slight freckles along his nose and cheeks. "Thank you. What about you?"

"I'm 15, turning 16 in July."

"Happy early birthday then."

I laugh and look at him. "You seem alright."

"Well what were you expecting?"

"Well, not this of course." I say, smirking slightly. He walks closer to me, coming a few feet in front of me.

"Of course; I should've known that." He teases, still smiling.

"Indeed."

"There you are!" Kagome yells as she and the other two come walking out the back door. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

"But I see she made a friend." Sango says, smirking slightly.

"Hello sis." Kohaku says, waving to her.

"Yes, she has made quite a friend." Ayame says, smiling with a glint in her green eyes.

"Are we going or not?" I ask, impatient. I was ready to hop back in bed with my book.

"Jeez, so bossy." Kagome teases.

"Impatient." Ayame chides.

"Perfect match for my brother." Sango says with a laugh.

"Whatever." Kohaku says, even though he's blushing. I suppress a smile but biting the inside of my lip as we cross through the gate into Inuyasha's yard.

My heart is beating hard while my mind is a flurry of thoughts which is crazy because I'm always the new girl; the quiet, sweet one who spends all her time in the library.

As we walk into the house through the back door, we enter a kitchen that has a table and island as well as the counters filled with food and drinks of all kinds.

The rest stop there while Kagome drags me into the living room. "C'mon, we gotta meet everyone." She says when I try to protest. I sigh and follow behind her.

Sitting there are 3 guys. One has a short low black ponytail while wearing dark jeans, black vans, and a dark purple button up shirt with black plaid on it.

Another has a high black ponytail with glittering dark brown eyes and natural deep tan. His brown shirt has a logo for some band that matches the jeans and brown tennis shoes.

The third one has to be Inuyasha; his silver hair goes mid-back and has puppy dog ears at the top. He's slightly tan and has an obvious muscle build about him. His red Hot Chili Pepper logo shirt contrasts the dark jeans and black biker boots.

"Guys, this is Rin. Rin, this is Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha." She says, pointing from the purple shirt guy to the brown shirt then finally to the red shirt.

_Ha, so I was right_

"She looks kinda like you." Inuyasha says, talking about my resemblance to Kagome; something everyone has to mention.

"Yes, I do. And I also know how to speak and also have a name." I say, smiling the whole time. He kinda looks at me then smirks while Kagome giggles.

"Yep; definitely like you. She's got the attitude." He says.

"I prefer the term 'spunk'. And for the record, me and Kagome couldn't be more different if we tried."

"Yeah Inuyasha; don't be stupid." Koga says, smacking him across the back of the head. Inuyasha gives him a look.

"Wolf, you're pushing your luck."

"At least I got luck."

"I'll throw you out back ya mangy fleabag."

"Can I borrow your dog house, mutt?"

I walk back out the living room and into the kitchen where I see a bowl of chocolate covered pretzels with my name on it.

I pop a pretzel in my mouth when Kohaku comes over, smile on his face.

"So, you've met the others?" He asks, taking some of my pretzels. I give him a mock glare.

"Yes, I have actually."

"And?"

"…Interesting."

He laughs. "That's the nicest thing anyone's said about them in ages."

I smile. "I believe it."

"We're starting the movie!" Kagome calls to us from the living room.

"We better go; Inuyasha doesn't wait for anyone." Kohaku says, walking towards the living room.

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would." I mumble, earning another smile. I smile back and follow him—until I hear the piano.

The melody calls out to me, wrapping me up in its beautiful noise. I turn towards the stairs that where the music seems to be coming from.

"Rin?" Kohaku asks, coming back to me. I turn to him, my ears still hearing the music.

"I'll be there in a second. I forgot my drink." I say. I give him my bowl. "Take this in there for me?"

"Sure." He says, voice sounding wary but he leaves so I know he must believe me enough to go. And that's all I need. As soon as he's gone, I rush up the stairs as quietly as I can.

There are doors all over but I go to the giant dark oak doors that are slightly cracked, light pouring into the dark hallway. I push it open and see books covering every wall, giant windows covering the back wall, and a grand black piano on a rug in front of the windows.

But who's playing the piano is the greatest jaw drop of all.

He's tall with long silver hair that goes farther than his waist and is muscled, which you can see through his white shirt and khaki pants. He's pale except for his forehead, cheeks, and arms which have markings on them; demon markings. His forehead bears a purple crescent moon while his cheeks and arms bear magenta stripes.

Then gold eyes look into my own and the music stops—and I feel as if my heart stops as well.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice very deep but silky.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say, my voice steady as I take another step into the room.

"You should not be here." He says, standing up. _Dang, he is tall._

"And you should answer my question." I say as I walk towards the book shelf wall and skim over the titles when I find one I know very well. "Romeo and Juliet?" I question, looking at him.

His eyebrow lifts up slightly, the only form of expression shown so far. "You know it?"

"_My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite._" I quote from heart, one of my favorite parts. "It's one of my favorites from him."

"Hmm…"

"Do you disapprove?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you read his other works?" He asks, ignoring my question as he talks a step towards me.

"Of course."

In seconds he's beside me, pulling a copy from the shelf and hands it to me. _Measure for Measure_ is across the front. I take it from him and look at the cover.

"Okay, I haven't read this." I say quietly, slightly ashamed I have to admit this.

"You should." He says. I look back up at him but see no real expression on his face.

"I will…" I say, looking back down and letting go of the book. "I'm sorry for interrupting you before but you were playing so beautifully that I had to come see who was playing. I'm sorry."

"Hnn…"

"Well…I should be going back downstairs now…" I say, walking back towards the door but then turn back around towards him. "I'm Rin Wakahisa; nice to meet you."

"Sesshomaru." He says, his voice surprising me.

"Good bye Sesshomaru…" I say before turning away and walking back down the dark hall and down the stairs to the sounds of my new friends.

But the piano music still plays in my head, as does his picture.

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

My fingers skim across the piano keys as I try to drone out the vexatious juveniles downstairs. They were always extremely loud, even if I didn't have super hearing. I let the music take me away, as it did long ago when my mother would play the piano all the time.

A noise by the door pulls me from my memories. I open my eyes and light brown ones stare into my own.

She's pretty; that much is clear. Her black hair is long and curls over her black shirt. She's smaller than average and is pale, reminding me of that Kagome girl but is very different from her as well.

"Who are you?" I ask her, seeming to startle her slightly but she comes into the room all the same.

"I could ask you the same thing." She says, her voice a soft sweet alto. I stand up.

"You should not be here."

"And you should answer my question." She says, walking to the book shelf that holds the Shakespeare works. "Romeo and Juliet?" She questions, looking at me with her doe like eyes.

"You know it?" I ask, my eyebrow lifting slightly

_She is unlike her cousin…_

"_My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite._"She quotes, smiling slightly. "It's one of my favorites from him."

"Hmm…"

"Do you disapprove?" She asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Have you read his other works?" I take a step towards her, ignoring her question.

"Of course."

I appear beside her quickly and pull _Measure for Measure_ from the higher shelf. She warily takes it from me, looking over it.

"Okay, I haven't read this."

"You should."

"I will…" She says, letting the book go and looks back up at me. "I'm sorry for interrupting you before but you were playing so beautifully that I had to come see who was playing. I'm sorry."

"Hnn…" Is all I say, looking at her.

"Well…I should be going back downstairs now…" She walks towards the door then turns back to me. "I'm Rin Wakahisa; nice to meet you."

"Sesshomaru." I say, surprising myself as well as her.

"Good bye Sesshomaru…" She calls softly, a slight smile on her face. And then she's gone.

_…Alright…_

I sit back down at the piano and consume myself in the music, in the motions of making the music, and it's like she never showed up.

Except for her face that keeps popping into my mind…

* * *

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

"That was so scary." Kagome says from her huddle with Sango and Ayame on the floor. They had 3 blankets and like 20 pillows.

The guys are sitting on the couch except for Kohaku who was sitting with me in the giant chair that could fit like 3 people. We had the bag of chocolate covered pretzels in between us.

"No it wasn't." Inuyasha scoffs, earning a glare from Kagome.

"Shut up." Ayame says. "You only say that because you aren't a girl."

"And no one would wanna take any of y'all anyway." Sango says, making them all laugh while I crack a smile.

"I don't know; I'm pretty adorable." Kohaku says, smiling.

"Okay; you and all of us girls should worry then." Kagome says. "I'll never be able to go out alone now."

"You couldn't do it before now either." I say, earning a look and lots of laughter.

"Whatever Rin. You are unscareable." Kags says, frowning. I shrug.

_That is so far from the truth…_

"It's just a movie." I say aloud, popping another pretzel into my mouth.

"That could be based on a true situation!" Ayame cries.

"Who would wanna take you?" Koga asks, earning a death glare.

"Koga; no man…" Kohaku says, shaking his head no. "Foot in the mouth…"

"That was like a whole leg." I say to him, earning another smile. I smile back.

"What about that guy at the ice cream parlor?" Ayame asks, eyebrows raised.

Koga frowns. "Of course you'd bring that up."

"Well duh." She says, rolling her eyes. "Any nasty psycho could be out there looking for girls like us."

"Psh, doubt they'd want you guys." Inuyasha says.

"Hey!" Kagome says. Inuyasha looks at me and nods his head.

"You're right; Rin is the only one." He says.

"Hey, would you look at that…" I mumble.

"What?" Kohaku asks.

"Inuyasha's mouth is big enough for both of his feet. Who would've thought…" I say, smiling slightly while everyone laughs.

"I like her!" Sango says, smirking.

"Keh." Inuyasha says, crossing his arms over his chest while looking away.

_Gold eyes…_ Sesshomaru's face pops into my head and I realize I never got the book.

I stand up while they're all arguing and make my way back to the stairs, hoping no one will notice. I get to the hallway and suddenly wonder what I'm doing here. I mean, I don't even know him! And yet it seems like I'm going completely out of my way to get the book.

I open the big doors as quietly as I can and am surprised to see the piano seat empty and yet the lights are on. I close the door behind me and walk towards the shelf that held the book and realize I can't reach it.

I sigh and stand on my tiptoes, stretching to my best capability to try and reach it.

Then I feel a whoosh of air and Sesshomaru is standing beside me with the book in his hand. I swallow my squeal and lower myself back from my tip toes.

"Looking for this?" He asks while looking at me.

"Yes." I say, taking it from him carefully. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing it but you got my interested."

"Hnn…" Is all he says as he walks back towards the door.

"Wait." I call, making him turn around. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask?"

"So I can return the book."

He gives me a questioning glance before turning into the mask of stone that he usually seems to be. "Yes."

"Alright then… I'll bring it back." I walk towards the door and look up at him when we are side by side. "Thank you and goodnight, Sesshomaru."

He says nothing as I push by him and walk back downstairs, ready to leave the cold gaze of Inuyasha's older brother.

* * *

**_So, bring us to our palace; where we'll show  
What's yet behind, that's meet you all should know._**

I close the book as I finish reading the last lines and hold it dear to my chest, tears springing in my eyes. I look at the clock on the nightstand and gasp slightly; it's already 11:47.

_Dang… I just started reading around 10:30ish after my shower…_

I yawn and set the book gently under my phone on the nightstand and close my eyes, curling up into myself as I fall asleep, not really surprised when golden eyes and silver hair haunt my dreams; it's better than any of my other nightmares.

* * *

"Good morning!" I call, smiling as I hop down the last few steps of the stairs and into the kitchen were Kagome's mom, my aunt Mai, and Sota were.

"Someone's in a good mood." Aunt Mai says, smiling at me. I smile back.

"I sure am! I'm finally unpacked and am dying to check some books out of the library." I say, taking a green apple from the fruit bowl on the table in front of Sota, ruffling his hair as I go past.

"Hey!" He says, blushing slightly as he fixes his hair.

"Sorry lil cuz." I tease, winking as I take a bite of my apple.

"I'll take you." Kagome says, emerging from the living room in shorts and a tank top. "I was going to go get a new bathing suit anyway. You should come with."

"Well, I don't know…" I start to say but Kagome interrupts.

"It'd be no trouble and besides, we're having a pool party soon and its summer Rin; live a little." She says, smiling to show that she's teasing.

"Alright, alright. But only if you promise to take me to the library."

"I will. I pinky promise."

"Good… I should get something out of today." I tease her, earning a mock glare from her.

"You just wait; I'm going to get you a bathing suit that will make Kohaku fall all over for you." She says, ducking as I throw a wad of napkins at her, laughing her head off while I blush.

"Shut up…" I say, taking another bite from my apple, ignoring her giggles. Or trying to anyway.

* * *

"Kagome." I whine as I go into the dressing room with 10 more bathing suits.

"Don't whine; just go." Kagome instructs, taking 20 more with her into her own dressing room. I sigh and go in and begin trying them on.

This is my 13th trip into the dressing room and it's around 11:30. We left the house around 10 so we've been here looking for bathing suits for about an hour. I sigh again as I look at the bathing suit and change out of it, sure the bright yellow is not my style.

I try on a few more until I get to one I actually look really good in. The top is a normal bikini triangle top that's a bright purple with light blue polka dots on it, a cute little blue bow that connects the two chest pieces together in the front (decoration only). The bottom has the same pattern in a cute skort with ruffles on it like the ruffles on the top.

I look in my reflection, surprised at what it does for my small pale body; it gives it shape and colors to contrast with. My curled hair falls over the straps and I smile at the reflection.

"Kags?" I call out, still looking at the mirror as I turn around to look at the backside.

"Yeah?" She calls back, wary.

"I think I found it."

"Found what?"

"The perfect bathing suit."

"Yay! Come on out then!" She squeals, super excited. I roll my eyes and step out of the room through the curtain and see Kagome standing in front of the mirror, admiring herself in a one piece black suit with the sides cut out. She sees me in the mirror and smiles huge, a squeal escaping her lips.

"Ohmigod!" She squeals. "You look amazing! You have to get it."

I smile despite myself and look at myself in the mirror. "You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Okay…" I say, rolling my eyes while she jumps up and down. "Is that your choice?" She stops jumping and makes a face.

"I can't find the perfect suit. And I've tried on a million."

"Well, you can stay and keep trying stuff on, even if you have to go to other stores. I'll go to the library by myself. It's right down the street, right?"

"Yes but I don't know…"

"Come on Kags; this is super important. Besides, I have my phone if I need you."

"…Okay. Alright; I'll call you when I'm done then I can come get you."

I nod my head and make my way back to the dressing room, eager to get to the library.

And also to get into some regular clothes.

* * *

I walk out the door of the store and make my way down the street in the direction Kagome said the library was. I pass by other stores and restaurants, looking around as I walk.

I think about how I need to return the book Sesshomaru let me borrow then find myself thinking of him alone.

About how he never smiles or how his golden eyes are always calculating and observing everything he sees. How he's tall and muscled and how his hair is silvery and white. How his markings contrast to his pale skin.

I turn my head slightly and see a book store, rather large for a corner store beside a cute diner that looks like a vision from Grease. I open the door and walk in, embracing the walls and shelves of books all over with a roundish counter right by the door to the right.

I pass by it and walk through the seemingly endless supply of books, stopping every once in a while to look at a cover or two.

"You." I hear a deep voice say, making me jump slightly and put the book back on the shelf as I look at the guy in front of me.

He's older; around his 30's it seems, and he looks very familiar. His khaki pants, button up white shirt with blue stripes on it and Speere's. His deep gold eyes, tan skin, and long silver hair remind me of Inuyasha. But the purple lightening stripes under his eyes remind me of Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" I ask, wondering why he's talking to me.

"You are perfect." He says, smiling as he looks me up and down.

"…Do I need to start screaming and running or do you have someone on the other side of this shelf?" I ask, half joking, half serious.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I am Inutaisho Takehashi and this is my book store." He says, smiling to show very white canines.

"Hello." I say, smiling slightly. "I'm Rin. What do you need exactly?"

"I need you to work here."

"Um…"

"Please, let me explain." He says, motioning me towards him. "Let's go upstairs to talk."

"…Okay…" I say carefully, following him through the stacks, past the little lounge room in the back center, and up the stairs that say PERSONELL ONLY! A voice in my head is yelling at me for following this strange man up the stairs but the other side is curious, loving the idea of working in a book store.

Upstairs is a room that's half the size of the bottom with a glass like wall where you can see below into the store and has a couch, small kitchen, computer on a desk, and such.

He motions me towards the couch and chairs and I pick a brown loveseat and settle at the edge, sitting my purse beside me, and watch him sit on the couch, still smiling.

"You are exactly who I'm looking for." He says.

"…Really?..." I ask, my eyebrows raised at him.

"Yes. You are the perfect employee. You're cute, you're young, you seem to love the books; you're hired."

"Um, I don't remember ever filling out a résumé to get this job."

"But you don't have too! I know who you are; you're Rin Wakahisa and you just moved in with the Higurashi's."

"…Alright. So, what do I get out of this?"

"I'll pay you 8.50 an hour and you can make your own schedule to fit your life. Plus, you can have any books from the store for free."

_Dang…_

"Why?"

"I need employees. My other 2 quit on me for vacations or whatever. I need to start going to meetings and I need people to hold down the fort for me."

"…You got a deal." I say, surprising myself.

"Great!" He says, jumping up to shake my hand.

_What the hell have I just done?_

"Sesshomaru; come meet your coworker!" Inutaisho calls into the air.

_Wait, COWORKER?!_

"Father." Sesshomaru says to him before looking at me as he appears by our side. "Rin."

"Sesshomaru." I say, my voice steady while I smile. "Guess we're work buddies."

Sesshomaru looks at Inutaisho with a death glare. "Is that so?"

"Yes. She's perfect!" Inutaisho says, making me blush. Then I feel my phone going off.

"Um, excuse me." I say, standing up with my phone already to my ear as I walk downstairs.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Rin! Ready for me to come get you?" Kagome asks.

"Um…change of plans. I'm at the book store and I just got a job."

"…No way!"

"Yes way." I say, smiling.

"God Rin; I let you out of my sight for 2 seconds and you get a job!"

I laugh. "I know but you'll never guess who I work for and who I work with."

"Who?!"

"I work for Inutaisho and I work with Sesshomaru."

"…I am so sorry. Quit while you still can."

"What? No way. I love books, I've worked in a book store before, it'll be fine. I won't let Sesshomaru ruin this for me."

"Alright. Call me when you need to be picked up."

"Alright. Bye." I say as I hang up. I turn around and see Sesshomaru.

"…I suppose you heard that, didn't you?" I ask. He just looks at me and I sigh. "I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Rin Wakahisa, I'm 15, live next door for the summer, and I'm sure we'll be great friends."

"…Hnn…" Is all he says, making me give him a look as I put my hands on my hips.

"Listen, I didn't ask for this. Your freak of a dad practically jumped me and so I said yes. Get over it." I say, pointing a finger at him. "You will not ruin this for me, okay? You stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

His eyebrow raises slightly as he looks me over. "I am your superior making it hopeless for me to not see you, as much as that would please me."

"…I think you just insulted me."

"Hnn… I'm surprised you think."

"Oh honey, I am full of surprises." I say. "Now, how about we try to get through this without being overly dramatic?"

He looks at me for a second then walks towards the stairs. I stare after him then follow, right at his heels.

"Okay listen, you can be like this all you want to but that doesn't mean I'm going to be like that to you or that I'm going to go away. Because I'm not going away. I am loving the fact that I could have this job on my 3rd day being here. So, get over it."

He turns to me, a mad look on his face, but I brush past him and rush up the stairs, feeling his glare on my back. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Inutaisho standing there, still smiling.

"So, you're really in?" He asks, looking at me. I smile.

"Yep, I'm ready to work whenever you need me to." I say but feel Sesshomaru appear at my side.

"Father, we really don't need any more help. I can handle the store." Sesshomaru says, ignoring the look I give him.

"Sesshomaru, she's perfect and she's working here; end of discussion." Inutaisho says, walking out of the room and down the stairs, leaving me and Sesshomaru alone.

"Do you hate me that much?" I ask.

"No." He says, making me relax. "I hate everyone the same."

"Okay, I understand. I don't like people either so I'll make you a deal; I won't bother you and I'll do whatever you say if you stop being…you."

He raises an eyebrow, something he does a lot around me.

"I mean, you stop being all menacing and stuff. It's unnerving." I say, grabbing my bag from the couch. I stand in front of him and hold out my hand, waiting for a shake. "Deal?"

He waits a minute or so, just staring at me and I stare back, defiance clear on my face. He finally puts his hand in mine and I find it cold but strong, bigger than mine. His eyes are trained on mine even after we stop shaking.

"…Alright then." I say, turning away and start to make my way down the stairs, hoping my heart will stop its frantic beating as I pull out my phone to call Kagome.

_It's gonna be one long summer…_


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! :D Here's another chapter for you guys about Rin and Sesshomaru. I'm liking the story so far and I hope you are too!

**I don't own Inuyasha!** (My mother said I couldn't have hot guys in the house and that's the only place they would be.)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~First day of work

I roll over and yawn in the bed, revealing in the soft covers and comfortable bed. I sigh and look at the alarm clock and groan when I see its 8:24 when I don't have to go to work until 9:30. I sit up, knowing I won't be able to fall back asleep now. I stretch and look around the room, my eyes falling to the book on the nightstand.

_Dangit… I'll give it to him at work today._

Then I groan again, putting my head into my hands. A whole day working with Sesshomaru as my boss when he and I already don't get along… It's gonna be a long work day.

I stand up and put on my knee length light blue shorts, mint shirt with a white heart that's low in the back on top of a white tank top, and white flats. My hair is thrown up into a ponytail, my mom's necklace in place under my top. I put the book into my brown bag so I won't forget it and put my silver heart earrings in.

I hum softly as I walk down the stairs and make a cup of coffee while grabbing a blueberry muffin from the cabinet. It's been a whole day since I first got my job at the book store, meaning it's Thursday June 13th and I'm eager to begin, mostly because of the books I'll get as payment. And I already have plans to stop by the library after work.

I grab my cup and start drinking, adding lots of sugar and cream, and check the time on my phone, surprised to see it says 9:06. I take my cup with me upstairs as I grab my bag and rush back down the stairs, grabbing another muffin and a granola bar for a snack later, putting more coffee in a travel cup and rushing out the door.

I almost stop when I see a black mustang sitting in my driveway. Standing in front of it is Sesshomaru.

"…Hello." I say, wary as I take the steps off the porch and stand in front of him. "Can I help you?"

"Get in." He says, walking towards the passenger side, holding it open, his eyes on me.

"You've got to be kidding. I'd rather walk that get in your car." I say, turning away to walk to work when I feel a hand on my arm and I turn back to see Sesshomaru standing very close.

"Please get in the car."

"Aw… You said please." I say, putting a hand to my heart. "Now I'm going to jump right in your car and we're going to ride off into the sunset while you sit there all menacing making me talk the whole time and it's happily ever after. Oh no, wait, that's not how I roll. Please let go of my arm."

"Get. In. The. Car. Now." He says, eyes blazing.

"…No." I say, giving him a look.

Then I'm whisked off, a gasp stuck in my throat as I'm stuck in the passenger side of the car and Sesshomaru is at the driver's seat, already driving off.

"I know that did not just happen." I say, my heart thundering in my chest.

"Then you must not know much." Sesshomaru says, his eyes on the road. I give him a look, which he ignores as he always does.

"Now I understand why no one knows anything about you and doesn't care to find out." I mutter, staring out the window. "You are taking me to the book store, right?"

"Hnn."

"Alright then." I say, then remember the book. "I have your book." I fish it out of my purse and hold it, looking at the cover.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asks, making me look at him.

"Yes, yes I did… I'm surprised I haven't read it before. I would love to see the play in action." I say, a wistful tone in my voice as I look back out the window, thinking of all the characters.

The car is silent but not that awkward silence; more the casual silence between friends or couples.

Except me and Sesshomaru are neither and will remain as such until the end of time and space.

I almost jump out the car when we pull up in the back parking lot of the store and come in through the employee entrance. I immediately make my way to the front desk, putting my purse under the counter and sitting on the stool behind it, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Alright Mr. Takehashi; what do I need to do first?" I ask him, taking a sip out of my coffee, trying to hide a smile as he gives me a look.

"Work the register."

"I'm on it, sir." I say, saluting him as I pull my stool closer to the register at the front desk, looking around the store.

I hum quietly to myself while reading my newest book on my read list, grateful for the extra reading time.

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…_

* * *

I'm reading, at one of the best parts it seems, when someone clears their throat and I look up to see Kohaku. I smile. He's wearing a teal Aeropostale shirt, jeans, and Nike's.

"Hey." I say, closing the book. "What's up?"

"I heard today was your first day and I figured I'd take you out for lunch." He says, smiling at me.

My first instinct is to say no and then run away. I push that away and look at him before answering. "…Okay."

"Really?" He asks, surprise clear in his tone. I laugh.

"Yes, really. Let me just tell…my boss." I say, not sure why I don't wanna say Sesshomaru or why I want to go so bad anyway.

_There's probably something in the coffee._

I roll my eyes at myself as I walk upstairs to find Sesshomaru. He's sitting at the desk, looking at something on the screen.

"Sesshomaru?" I say softly, waiting for him to look at me. When he does I continue. "I'm going out on my lunch break and I'll be back in an hour."

He looks away from me and back to the screen and I roll my eyes and walk back downstairs. I grab my bag from under the counter and stand beside Kohaku.

"So, where are we going?" I ask him, following him out the door. He smiles at me.

"Just this little diner I know that serves the best milkshakes ever."

"Okay, now you're speaking my language." I say as we walk into the diner next to the bookstore. Kohaku leads me to a round table in the front corner and I sit with our back to the wall and facing the window wall and the whole diner while Kohaku faces me.

"Do you come here often?" I ask, looking around the place.

"Is that a pickup line?" Kohaku asks, smiling. I laugh, and try to ignore the slight blush on my cheeks.

"Um, no. I meant, do you know what's good here?"

"Everything."

"Wow. That totally narrows down my search." I say, sarcasm clear in my tone.

"Hey, you asked. I'd say you should pick the grilled cheese sandwich with curly friends and a strawberry or vanilla milkshake."

"Hmm… Sounds good to me." I say, smiling at him. "I didn't know you knew me that well."

"I don't which is why I'm glad you said yes."

He gives our order to the waitress, who knows him, and then looks at me expectantly.

"Alright, alright. What do you want to know?" I ask, playing with the sugar packets on the table, anything to keep from looking at him.

"Where are you from?"

"Ichikawa."

"Wow. What are you doing here?"

"My aunt is going on a cruise and so, here I am."

"Your favorite color?"

"Purple or blue. You?"

"Blue. Favorite movie genre?"

"Depends on my mood. You?"

"Comedy. Favorite dessert?"

"Um, I don't know…"

"Favorite food?"

"Mac and cheese. You?"

"Hamburgers. Do you like this place so far?"

"Yeah, I really do." I say, smiling as I realize it's the truth. The waitress comes by then with our food and I'm grateful for the distraction off of me. I take a sip from my strawberry milkshake.

"So, any hobbies?" Kohaku asks, making me look at him.

"I read, sing, and write."

_What?!_ I almost choke on my milkshake when I realized that's what I just said. I haven't sung for people in…a long time. And nobody has ever seen my writing…

"What do you write?"

"These are really good French fries." I say, trying to change the subject.

"I know right!" He says, popping a French fry in his own mouth.

I steer the conversation on safer ground, hoping to keep him off of discussing me, willing the clock to move faster.

* * *

"Thanks again for lunch." I say to Kohaku again as we stand in front of the book store.

"Well, how about we do it again sometime?" He asks, looking at me with hopeful brown eyes.

"Um…how about I give you my number and we'll talk about it later." I say, numbering of my phone number to him. "You text me later and we'll talk. Okay?"

"Okay." Kohaku says, smiling. "Bye Rin."

"Bye." I say, smiling before turning around into the store and situating myself behind the counter.

Once I'm sure Kohaku is gone I put my head to the counter and groan, irritated. _There's a super cute guy wanting your attention and you're holding back. Not everyone is like your ex Rin. Live a little!_

"Girl." Someone says, making me lift my head up to see Sesshomaru standing there. "Look around to see if we need to restock the shelves."

"On it Captain." I say, saluting him as I brush past him and walk around the store, my thoughts taking up all the space in my mind, when my phone goes off. I look at it and see it's a message from Kagome.

**Hey! We're having a pool party this Saturday night, just warning you. Hope you're ready! :D**

I smile at the phone and stick it back in my pocket, looking up to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Creeper much?" I ask, brushing past him to finish my 'evaluation'.

"You push your luck." He says. I turn around and smile at him.

"So I've been told." I turn back around and keep looking, noticing our magazines are down. I go to tell Sesshomaru but notice he's talking to someone at the counter.

She has black hair in a short ponytail with 2 white feathers in it. Deep red eyes and even redder lips are trained on Sesshomaru, contrasting to the black shorts and black sleeveless lacy top. Her black pumps make her seem even taller.

I shrug and walk to the back room, going to go ahead and get more magazines. Maybe then I'll get on his good side.

_Psh, yeah right!_

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

_Such a daft girl. I don't understand why father wanted to hire her. He doesn't even know her! I don't know her._

I walk to the counter to take over her place at the counter, still raging. No one has ever talked to this Sesshomaru like that before. And they shouldn't.

"Why, hello Sesshomaru. Fancy meeting you here." Says a voice my highly trained ears know all too well.

I look up to see Kagura standing in front of the counter, looking as she usually does.

"Kagura." I say to her, no emotion in my voice.

"I was wondering what you would recommend for me to read."

"Something in another store."

The wind stirs around us, her eyes blazing before she smiles again. "Sesshomaru, we both know you are in love with me. Stop trying to hide it and just ask me out already."

"Kagura, you are losing all self respect for yourself."

"And you are losing my patience. I can only wait so long."

I sigh and go to say something when I hear noise from the back room and almost growl.

_That girl…_

I don't even say goodbye, I walk towards the back room to find the girl standing on a chair, stretching to reach the big box of Teen Vogue magazines.

_This will not end well._

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

_Come on… Come on…. We're so close! Just…a…teensy…bit…further…_

I stretch farther, going to the extent on my tip toes on the chair and feel it wobble and go to steady myself when I feel hands on my hips, bringing me down quickly. I huff and blow my bangs out of my eyes and turn around to see Sesshomaru.

"I totally had that under control." I say to him as he lets me go and grabs the box with one hand, barely straining to reach it, and sets it down in front of me. I give him a look.

"Are you sure?" He asks, a ghost of a smirk passing over his face.

"Yes! I was doing fine until you showed up." I say, bending down to pick up the box but Sesshomaru beats me to it, picking it up for me and then walking out the door. "Hey!" I call out as I follow him.

He stops in front of the magazine rack and puts the box down and then walks away like nothing happened. I go to say something but stop.

_He just helped me… The mean and menacing Sesshomaru who barely opens his mouth just helped me… Oh God, I did fall off the chair and now I'm dead. _

I pinch my arm and squeak out a squeal, surprised when it hurts.

_Okay, I'm not dead. Alright, I got it; aliens. Aliens have taken over Sesshomaru's body and that's why he was nice._

I start restocking the magazines, humming to myself.

_Damn aliens…_

* * *

I sigh, happy as I flip the open sign to close on the front door and walk out as Sesshomaru closes up. It's 7:05 and I'm ready to go home, eat something, and chill out for a while.

"Girl." Sesshomaru says, making me turn to him.

"I have a name you know." I say, irritated. _Is my name that hard to remember?_

He looks at me for a second. "Rin."

"Yes?" I ask, surprised he actually used my name.

"Get in." He says, pointing to the car he brought to the front a few minutes ago.

"I can take care of myself and I'm fine walking home." I say, going to turn around then run straight into Sesshomaru.

"I will not ask again."

"Good. Then get in your car and leave." I start to walk but stop. "If I don't get in will you put me in it like you did before?"

He just looks at me and I sigh. I trudge over to the car, grumbling under my breath the whole way. I get in and buckle up, looking over at Sesshomaru as he starts driving.

"Did someone tell you to keep an eye on me?" I ask him, looking at his face to see if I can find some emotion in it; I find none. "Was it Kagome? My aunt? Your dad? Because you can stop it. It's kinda scary. I mean, you don't seem like the super caring guy and it kinda enervates me."

He looks at me for a second then looks away.

"Who taught you to play piano?" I ask him, still looking at him.

"My mother." He says, surprising me with an answer.

"Me too…" I say softly, noticing how his deep gold eyes have gone soft a little. "My mom taught me when I was little. What about you?"

No answer.

"Do you enjoy working at the bookstore?"

Nothing.

"Do you ever say anything?"

Zip.

"How did you get through high school?" I mumble, looking out the window, my fingers drumming a beat on my knees.

"You are very vexatious." He says, his voice sounding strained. I turn to him.

"Whatever it takes to make you talk." I say, smiling as I continue drumming, humming slightly. "Bet you won't pick me up tomorrow." I mumble before going back to humming.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! :D Here's another chapter; enjoy!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(They won't all fit in my closet…)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~Pool Party Day

"Good morning Sesshomaru." I say as I get into his car, something I do before and after work or else he'll put me in the car. I still think someone told him to keep an eye on me…

He just nods his head and drives off as I sit in the front seat, sipping my coffee as I always do during these silent rides. I pull out my book and begin reading; The Complete Works of Emily Dickinson.

I munch on my Nutri Gran bar as I read, trying to forget where I am. The silence doesn't bug me anymore; I've come to like it actually. It's what I always craved back at home. I tired of the questions and talking; it kept me from reading.

So, maybe I should thank Sesshomaru who not only gets me to and from work but gives me quiet peaceful time where I can read or write or just think. I'm not saying he's awesome and great and all that but I am saying that he isn't all that bad…for him anyway.

"We're here." He says, pulling me from the words of Emily. I look up and see that he's right. I sigh and put my book in my bag and get out, throwing my wrapper away in the trashcan as we enter the bookstore.

"Where to?" I ask him. He changes from sending me to the floor to the register to the stocking room. I feel like I'm all over the store by the end of the day and am grateful that he drives me home. Although I'd never say that to his face.

"Register. I'll do inventory." He says. I nod my head.

"Okie dokie. I'm on it." I say, turning to walk to the counter, sipping more coffee as I do. I look up from my book about an hour later and notice a guy coming closer to the counter, a book and magazine in his hand. He smiles, his spiked brown hair and green polo shirt making him look cute but reminding me of the preps at my old school.

"Hey there." He says, his voice telling me he's around my age, maybe a year older.

"Hi." I say, putting on my employee smile. "Can I help you?"

"By giving me your number."

"Wow, did you spend all morning thinking that up?" I say, reaching for the books he put on the counter and ring them up. "Is that it?"

He looks at me again. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Why do you ask?" I say, already ringing the book and magazine up.

"Because you obviously don't know who I am or you wouldn't have said what you did."

I laugh. "Wow. So full of yourself. I'm surprised that 'line' works with anyone except the hookers on the side of the street." I look him in the eyes. "That'll be 6.73."

He hands over the money, still giving me an odd look. I put the books in a bag and give it to him, putting the money in the cash register and notice he's still there.

"What?" I ask, slightly irritated.

"You seriously won't give me your number?" He asks, disbelief clear in his voice and on his face. I sigh, exasperation all over my body.

"I am so serious right now and I'd really appreciate it if you would leave because you're kinda freaking me out." I say, quietly praying for Sesshomaru who appears out of nowhere beside me.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru asks, looking at the guy with blazing deep gold eyes that make me slightly fearful.

"Uh, n-no." the guy says, almost running out the door. Once he's gone I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." I say to him, smiling slightly. "I was afraid I'd have to bring out my rape whistle."

He looks at me for a second before saying anything. "You should do inventory."

"What? It was one guy. I can handle myself." I say, earning a look. I sigh again. "Okay, okay… I'm going. Geez…"

I grab my coffee and bag, walking to the back room, letting the door close behind me as I look around the room at all the boxes. I groan and grab my phone, turning on the music and plugging in my ear buds. I hum as I start marking stuff down on the clipboard.

I don't know when it started but eventually I'm singing out loud as I tally up the books and boxes, living in my own little world when someone taps my shoulder. I shriek and pull out an ear bud, trying to catch my breath.

"Geez Sesshomaru!" I say, putting a hand to my heart. "Do you do that for fun?"

"Lunch." Is all he says as he walks back out the room. I roll my eyes but grab my stuff as I walk up the stairs to grab stuff I put up in the kitchen.

I stick my ear bud back in, just one, and begin humming with the music as I grab a microwavable plate of mac and cheese and start to heat it up as I make myself a peanut butter sandwich, hold the jelly.

I'm grabbing my bowl and plate and sitting down at the table when Inutaisho comes in.

"Hello Rin." He says, smiling in a gray button up, khaki's, and Speere's. I wonder if that's all he wears.

"Hello Mr. Takehashi." I say, getting situated at the table.

"Do you like sweet tea?"

"…Um, yes." I answer, wondering why he'd ask a random question like that. Then there's a cup of sweet tea with ice sitting in front of me. "Aw, thanks!"

"There's more in the fridge if you want some." He says, ruffling my hair as he walks out.

"He's so weird…" I mumble as I take of sip of the tea. "But this tastes so good." I take a bite out of my mac and cheese, still humming with the music.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" I call as I walk up the stairs. Once I get up there I see him at the desk. "Oh, there you are. I don't know if your dad told you or not but I need to leave early today so, I came up here to tell you that I'm leaving." He just looks at me then stands up.

"Let's go." He says.

"Oh, that's not necessary." I say as I go to the fridge to grab my travel cup filled with the sweet tea and turn back to him. "I'll be fine."

"Indeed. Come." He says, already walking down the stairs.

"Wait, did you just tell me to come? I am not a dog." I call after him, following him down the stairs with my bag and cup in my hands. "Hey! Wait up!"

When I get down I see he's talking to his dad who's at the register.

"Yeah, go on Rin; I can handle this." Inutaisho says, smiling. "And Sesshomaru would've left sooner anyway. He gets tired of working all the time."

"Really?" I ask, surprised. "I would've thought he'd love it."

"The girls don't always come for the books, if you know what I mean." Inutaisho stage whispers to me. I make a face, making him laugh. "Go on now ya cutie. I'll see you on Monday."

"Alright. Bye Mr. Takehashi." I say, waving as I follow Sesshomaru out to the car. I jump in the passenger seat and look at him, evaluating him actually.

He's not ugly, that's for sure. His long hair and handsome style makes him look great but the demeanor…you'd think that'd scare people away.

"You're staring." Sesshomaru says, making me blush.

"Sorry." I turn towards the window. "Just thinking… Thanks for driving me. Kagome would kill me if I didn't get ready in time."

No answer.

"And you probably don't care." I sigh. "Right… I keep forgetting that part." Then I remember what else I've forgotten. "Oh butter biscuits! Sesshomaru, I need you to do me a quick favor… I need to stop by the store really super quick. You don't have to stay, I'll walk home."

He looks at me for a second then back at the road. "Where to?"

"The party store. I have a few things to pick up."

* * *

"Sesshomaru, if you're just going to stand there and be that way, you can just go." I say for the 3rd time as I'm looking at the Luau party things. Kagome and Ayame already got everything but some cute things people at the party can wear. I make puffer fish cheeks as I contemplate all the things from beads to flower necklaces, to fake grass skirts.

I grab Leis of all different colors for everyone to have a color close to what they would want or like. I get tons of hair clips and head bands with flowers on them. I throw in like 20 bubble bottles. I grab inflatable fish beach balls (they're cute) and the limbo stick with the poles to hold it up.

"Alright; Kagome should have everything else, I hope." I say, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm as I drag him with me to the front to pay for everything with the card Kagome gave me. I grab his arm again as we walk out the door and into the car.

"Okay, I'm ready to go home now Charles." I say, looking out the window as I buckle up. I feel his glare and turn towards him. "What? Not good? What about Jeeves, Bentley, Jacques, Robbins, Pierce?"

He just gives me that killer glare.

"You are kinda scaring me…" I say, looking into his eyes. "I will bring out my mace…"

A smile seems to flash on his face but then disappears and then we're off, driving down the road.

"…What about Pearson? You look kinda like a Pearson… Or maybe Gabriel. Chives is good… Niles, Chauncey, Gladstone… Any of these sounding good to you?"

"No." He says.

"Ohmigod…you talked. You surprise me Dmitri." I say, earning another death glare. "Okay, okay…geez…" I start humming again and drumming my fingers on my knee.

"Must you hum?" Sesshomaru asks, his voice startling me slightly.

"No…I could sing if you want." I say, smiling at him. "But don't worry; I won't. Sorry, I'll be quiet."

And I am for the rest of the ride. He stops in front of my house and I get out, going to grab the bags when I see him standing beside me with the bags in his hand. I shut the door and look at him.

"Thank you; for everything." I say, going to take the bags. "Goodnight Sesshomaru; I'll see you…um, Monday I guess."

I turn around and walk to the door, trying to ignore the look on my back or the way that it makes my heart pound…

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

I watch her go, noticing how her hair shifts over her shoulder as she walks with her head down slightly.

_She's an enigma, that is clear. She intrigues me with her different sides… I've noticed that when she smiles, it does not always meet her eyes. She flinches slightly whenever she is touched or startled. She hides too…_

_Why do you care?_

I shake my head as if to clear it and get back in my car, ready to go home and hopefully escape the thoughts about the girl…Rin.

* * *

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

Outside looks amazing; and I'm not just talking about us girls. There are 3 long tables put together with a cute flower table cloth over them with food all over. Torches are lit all around the pool, chairs everywhere along with tables, while the pool is lit up as well. Lights hang from the trees around and the fence and on the tables that are different colored flowers.

I'm wearing my bathing suit with matching purple lei with a purple tank top over it. Kagome has a pretty pink bikini with a halter top that straps from the connecting front piece to the back with matching pink lei. Sango has on a black one piece with cutouts on the side and a while O keyhole in the front with white lei. Ayame wears a super bright green tankini with almost no back and shorts on the bottom with green lei.

Inuyasha wears red shorts, Koga in black, Miroku in dark purple, and Kohaku in white with blue plaid with matching leis for their bathing suit colors.

I look  
around at the others, most in the pool, while I sit on the chair, pretending to drink the pink lemonade in my fake coconut cup.

"Rin!" Kagome yells at me from their volleyball game. "Get in here! We can't let them beat us because they have more people than us!"

"Please!" Ayame begs beside her.

"Okay, okay." I say, standing up to walk to the pool. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and daintily hop into the pool and swim over to get in the front beside Ayame, who's smiling at me.

"Bring it." Kohaku says from in front of me. I stick my tongue out at him. "Very mature Rin, very mature."

"I know I am." I say, smiling back, as I get ready for the ball.

* * *

"We did so win!" Kagome says to Inuyasha as we chill around at the tables and lounge chairs.

"Keh." He says, stuffing his face with chips, earning a look from Kags.

"You guys just don't want to admit that we won." Ayame says.

"They have to keep some male pride." Sango says.

"Didn't realize they had any." Kagome adds, making them all laugh. I crack a smile behind my chocolate chip with m&m's cookie.

"I see that." Kohaku says as he settles into the lounge chair beside me, sitting on the side facing me. I'm lying out with the back piece supporting me while the sun starts to set, making Kagome start the torches and turn on the lights.

"Psh, no you don't silly goose." I say, giving him a look while I take another bite from my cookie. He smiles.

"Okay, maybe I don't."

"I know you don't."

"Alrightey then. Glad you can say what I do and don't see."

"It's a gift and a curse."

He laughs. "Right. So, you like the job?"

"Yeah, it's pretty great." I say, shrugging as I eat the last of my cookie.

"I hear you work with Sesshomaru."

"Yep, everyday."

"And he doesn't…scare you?"

"Well yeah, all the time." I say, smiling. "But I mean, I don't get in his way and he doesn't get in mine. He just tells me where I need to go to do whatever job I need to do at the time. No biggy."

"He doesn't talk much does he?"

"Nope, he's a quiet guy but that's not always so bad." I find myself looking over at their house and turn away quickly, sure I saw the silver hair through the window, looking back to Kohaku. "He's just my coworker." I shrug again.

_Just my coworker…_

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

My open window brings in the air from outside as I play the piano, my eyes closed as my fingers skim across the keys when I hear my name.

"I hear you work with Sesshomaru." It's that boy, Kohaku.

"Yep, everyday." _Rin._ I stop playing and listen, curiosity winning the battle.

"And he doesn't scare you?"

"Well yeah, all the time." She says. I look out the window at her. "But I mean, I don't get in his way and he doesn't get in mine. He just tells me where I need to go to do whatever job I need to do at the time. No biggy."

I feel my eyebrows furrow, slightly frustrated. _She does not stay out of my way; she is always in my way_.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Nope, he's a quiet guy but that's not always so bad." Then she looks up and catches my eye then turns away quickly. "He's just my coworker."

Kohaku nods his head then music starts to play. "Want to dance?" she smiles for a minute then nods her head yes and stands up with him.

I turn away from the window, irritated for a whole new reason. An emotion was stirring in me but I couldn't put a name to it.

_Jealousy?…preposterous…_

I shake the feeling away and shut the window before returning to the piano, ready to rid my thoughts of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Heya! :D Enjoy!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I'd have a much more interesting life if I did.)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~An Interesting Monday:

"But I don't want to." I tell Sesshomaru as I lay my head on my bag on the counter of the front desk. "Please don't make me."

"Rin." He says, giving me a look that I think is supposed to be disproving.

"Okay, okay…" I grumble, getting up to walk to the stock room to get more magazines for the rack. "Sometimes I just think you hate my guts. Although I wouldn't know for sure because you never talk!" I say, brushing past him while giving him a look. "Gosh, I mean, what am I? Cinderella while he's the evil stepmother?"

I walk into the stock room, still grumbling, and grab a giant stack of them and then walk to the rack, grumbling the whole way.

I start putting them in their place when I look over to see the same girl who talked to Sesshomaru days ago coming my way. She's wearing short jean shorts and a racer back tank with red heels.

"Can I help you?" I ask her as she gets in front of me. Her eyes narrow.

"Shut up." She says, frowning.

"…Um, no." I say, a weird expression on my face as I continue to stack things. "I don't know you so I don't know if you're just bat shit crazy but I warn you; I scream really loud so don't try anything."

"Stay away from my Sesshomaru." She growls, keeping me from saying anything else.

"Your Sesshomaru?" I ask then shake my head and continue. "I mean, he's just my coworker so…go away."

I go back to restocking and she knocks the magazines right out of my hand. I look down and back at her, my mouth an O.

"I know that did so not just happen you little witch from the fiery and dark pits of Hell." I say, looking at her.

"Stay away from my Sesshomaru. Don't look at him, don't talk to him, quit the job."

"How about no because I like this job, I still don't know you, and you're scaring me and I can just scream and someone will come to my rescue. Being cute does that so I don't expect you to know about it."

Her glare deepens. "I'm the girl who's going to kick your ass if you mess with Sesshomaru again."

"Okay, I don't know how stupid you are but I don't have anything to do with Sesshomaru. I just work here. Get that through you head because if you come around and ruin my stacks again, I just might have to use my voice to get someone down here to kick your ass because I won't ruin my outfit with your blood."

Her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water then just turns on her heel and leaves.

I start picking up the magazines, grumbling under my breath for a whole new reason. I restack them and then go looking for Sesshomaru, who's upstairs on the computer.

"Hey." I say, making him look at me. "I don't know who's been telling your girlfriend that I'm trying to get all up on you but can you please tell them I'm not because I'm so not. If she ruins my stacks again, it'll go down." I point my finger at him, to prove that I'm serious.

His brows furrow then his face clears and he frowns. "Kagura is not my girlfriend. Did she say something to you?"

I roll my eyes. "Well duh! And she knocked all my magazines out of my hand and she's such a bitch and I just… Ugh!" I groan and flop down on the couch face first. "Sesshomaru…I think I need to take a 5 minute break."

"…Indeed." He says as he gets up and walks down the stairs to take care of the store.

_Why am I so…jealous? It's Sesshomaru; he barely says 2 words to me!_ I groan again and stand up, knowing I'll have to carry on today.

I walk down the stairs, scanning for Kagura and see her talking to Sesshomaru outside and they don't look happy. I slip by and go to the magazine rack and start picking the magazines up and begin putting them in their place.

_Stupid Kagura. Who does she think she is? Telling me to stay away from Sesshomaru; he's my coworker. How the hell do I stay away from him?! Ugh! Gosh, just go in a hole and die._

I stop for 2 seconds and think about what I just said.

_Ohmigod I am such a bitch today… Oh well._ I shrug and go back to the counter but run into Sesshomaru instead.

"Whoops! Sorry." I start to say but he cuts me off.

"She will not bother you again. I have made it clear that if she does, it will not be pretty." He says.

"What? Are you gonna make us all look at her face?" I say, then cringe. "Sorry, that was kinda mean… And you didn't have to talk to her. Just scared me a little that's all…"

"But she shouldn't have said that anyway. She's been after me for years." He says, making me look at him in awe. "What?"

"You just never say much around me and I just got 2 sentences and a question…I'm just a little shocked…" I say, smiling slightly. "Sorry for the scene; I'll go back to the counter."

"I'd rather you check to see if we need to restock more books." He says. "Please."

"Saying please and helping me out…what kinda alien took over your body?" I mumble to myself as I brush past him and start walking around the store. I pass by the lounge area near the back and see a mother trying to read to her 2 babies while a slightly older toddler asks for a new book.

I walk over and squat down beside them. It's a cute little girl in a purple shirt with shorts and black boots, her light brown hair in 2 pigtails.

"Hi there." I say softly, smiling at her. "I'm Rin and I work here." I say to both the child and the mom. "What's your name?"

"Airi…" She says softly.

"Well hi. I see you have a book." She shows it to me and I gasp. "That's one of my favorite books! Do you mind if I read it with you?"

She smiles and shakes her head no. I walk over to the couch and sit down beside her, the book open and I begin reading.

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

I watch Rin sit on the couch with the girl from the window in the top floor. I sigh and my father comes up behind me, smiling.

"Isn't she something?" He says, watching her with fondness in his eyes, the fondness of a father with a daughter. "She's so sweet and kind and yet her smile never reaches her eyes…there's a deep sadness about her that I want to take away."

I say nothing, keeping my thoughts and opinions to myself.

"She seems happy though, don't ya think?" He asks but keeps going, not waiting for a response. "Look at her with that kid. She's such a doll… We should invite her to the house for dinner. I know she must feel overwhelmed being in a new city from her background."

My curiosity quirks up and I look at him and see him watching me with a smile. "I figured you'd be interested."

I look away but he keeps talking. "She's come from a tough life; parents died at 5, been sent all over with different families, living with a drunk aunt, and probably more the FBI couldn't dig up."

_Sweet little Rin…hiding all this…_

"I think you should take her out." Father continues, ignoring my look. "Or invite her over. She needs something and by now, you should know her better than anyone. She'll talk to you, I know it."

"I don't agree." I say, still watching her laugh with the little girl. "She would rather keep to herself…"

"Sesshomaru, if can only help instead of harm then I see no harm in trying to help. I'm inviting her to dinner tonight."

And with that, he's gone down the stairs and I see him speaking to Rin who looks like she'd like to run away. I sigh and follow behind, not sure what else to do.

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

I smile and wave goodbye to Airi as she leaves with her mother. I pick up the book and go to stand up when Inutaisho appears out of nowhere. He's smiling and I feel myself giving him a weird look.

"Yes?" I ask, wondering if I should run or stay put.

"Rin, what are your plans tonight?" He asks, still with the smile on his face.

"Um, I don't think I have any. Why? Do you need me to work later?"

"No." Sesshomaru says, coming up beside Inutaisho while his eyes are on me. "He's asking if you would like to come over for dinner tonight."

I feel my eyes widen and look back at Inutaisho. "Um…I…Uh…sure…" I say, wondering if that's the right thing to say.

"Great!" He says, looking like he's about to jump up and down. Then he just leaves. I look at Sesshomaru.

"Okay, no offense but your dad is so super weird sometimes I wonder why I ever accepted this job." I say, rolling my eyes as I pass him, smiling slightly. "So, what's up with this whole 'invite Rin over' thing because it's kinda unnerving. I mean, it's coming from nowhere."

"Father's a strange man." Sesshomaru says, following me to the back room. I laugh.

"Yes, yes he is… So, anything you should warn me about?" I ask, pointing to the top box so he can get it for me.

"Nothing you don't know." Sesshomaru says, barely grunting as he pulls the box down with one hand. "He may ask questions."

"Ugh, that's my least favorite thing…" I mumble, grabbing books from the box and then leaving. "Do you know what he will ask?"

"There's no telling."

I laugh with no amusement in it. "Right." I stack the books on the shelf and look back at him with a smile. "Thanks for the heads up." I pat his arm as I pass by and almost stop walking altogether from the shock I felt when my skin touched his.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

I sigh as I walk to the counter and fight the urge to slam my head against the register; do you know how awful I'd look in my coffin if I did that?

* * *

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you don't wanna drop me off at my house?" I ask for the 5th time since we got into the car after work.

"I'm sure." He says, a hint of a smile in his voice. I sigh and lean my head against the seat.

"Now I know you're the regular Sesshomaru… Where's the damn alien when you need it? I mean, come on zombie apocalypse! I could handle it. I'm with you and they wouldn't dare get near you…or maybe they would because they don't have brains which would make them stupid which would mean they'd do it anyway which means I'm screwed no matter what happens." I sigh again. "Why does the universe hate me so?..."

"You are very dramatic for such a small human." Sesshomaru says, getting a glare from me.

"And aren't you just a bundle of sunshine you rather tall dog demon." I say, rolling my eyes. "You just hate the whole world all the time and I can't have just one bad day? So hypocritical you criticizing jerk…okay that was mean and I take it back…okay I only half take it back…"

He says nothing.

"You know, even though you're a total jerk when you talk, you should talk more often. It saves you from listening to my long ramblings and it makes you not as scary. Although, you don't really scare me. You're actually kinda sweet in a dark and mysterious kinda way. But you won't let anyone see that because you'd rather hide which I can totally understand."

"Really?" He asks.

"…Well yeah. Everyone has something they want to hide, right?"

"…Indeed." Is all he says as I look back out the window and we ride the rest of the drive in silence. He parks in front of his house and kills the engine, coming to my side to open up the door.

"Do I really have to get out?" I ask in a small voice, earning a look from Sesshomaru. "Okay, okay…" I get out, my bag in my hand and take a deep breath as I walk beside Sesshomaru up to the front porch and through the front door.

It seems different coming through the front but we walk into the same kitchen. Inutaisho is standing there talking on a cell phone. He gives us a sad look and goes back to talking, an apology for taking a few minutes for this call. I turn away and start walking up the stairs, eager to walk back to the library.

I open the doors, aware that Sesshomaru is behind me, and immediately walk to the piano. I set my bag on the floor and sit down on the bench, looking over the keys with a smile, remembering how it seemed forever since I even touched a piano.

I touch one of the keys, loving the sound it makes, and suddenly memories flood my mind.

_My mother sitting at the piano, teaching me the key names and how to play songs… My dad filming my preschool talent show where I played the piano and sang a song… Being the star of our chorus class… The wedding video of my parents getting married… All the videos my father took of me when I was young…_

A tear slips from under my closed eyelid and I swipe it away and open my eyes, looking at the keys of the piano with bleary eyes.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asks, taking a step towards me.

"I'm fine." I say automatically, my voice cracking slightly. "I'm fine." I say with a steadier voice, looking up at him. "Just…overwhelmed I suppose… I haven't touched a piano in so long. At least not since…" I trail off and touch my necklace, the ring jingling against the heart charm.

"It was so long ago but it's like I can't forget…like I'll never be free…" I say, more to myself than to the dog demon standing beside me. "Running and hiding go hand in hand don't they… You can't hide unless you run and you can't run until you hide…"

I sigh and look out the window. "Sorry about that. I bet you're very uncomfortable by now…" I say, smiling slightly as I stand up. "I'm sure your father is done by now, correct?"

"No, he's still on the phone." Sesshomaru says, still looking at me.

"Of course he is. And if you're going to keep staring, I might get a little freaked out." I say, picking up my bag as I sit it in a chair and then look around at the books. I pick a few out, looking at them and then putting them back, making a mental note to look for them at the library tomorrow. Or whenever I actually go like I plan to.

"Father is done." Sesshomaru says abruptly, starling me. I nod my head and grab my bag before following him downstairs. I see his father standing there at the table, smiling at us.

"Hope you like pizza; I just called for take-out." Inutaisho says, then smiles bigger. "But, bad news. I have to go to this meeting thing so, you guys stay here and I'll be back. I have some new ideas for the bookstore and I want to run them by you guys."

Then he's gone, leaving me and Sesshomaru. I look at him and sigh. "Should've seen that coming."

I put my bag on the island in the middle of the kitchen and turn to Sesshomaru. "Alright Pearson; give me the chocolate pretzels."

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Pretty please?" I beg, pouting slightly. Suddenly the bag is sitting beside me on the island and I smile. "Thanks!" I pop one in my mouth and look at Sesshomaru. "So…why are you so quiet?"

"I feel no need to talk." He says simply as if he were telling me that 2 plus 2 equals 4.

"Doesn't it bother you? I mean, the fact that you never really get to say what you want. People just assume things and they assume the worst about you."

"They do that for everyone, do they not?"

"…Very true… So do you just not want to hang out with my cousin and her friends or do you really just hate everyone?" He gives me a look. "Okay, stupid question. Who asked you to keep an eye on me?"

"No one."

"So you expect me to believe that you pick me up and drop me off because you want too?"

"I didn't say that."

"So it was your dad. Figured. Speaking of your dad, where's your mom?"

"She lives away ever since the divorce."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Where are your parents?"

"They died in a car accident when I was five." I say, looking at my hands. "I know I shouldn't really remember them but…they're all I think about. I miss them a lot."

"Who do you stay with?"

I look up at him and smile. "You know, for a guy who doesn't say much, you sure let me say a lot around you. In fact, you let me say too much… Maybe that's enough sharing time for tonight. I don't know a lot about you though. Do you visit your mom?"

"Not often."

"Why?"

He just looks at me with no emotion in his face.

"Okay, touchy subject…" I mumble, popping another pretzel into my mouth when the doorbell rings and Sesshomaru walks off to answer it. I look around the kitchen, noticing how there aren't a lot of pictures around like at Kagome's.

Sesshomaru comes back, carrying 2 boxes of pizza into the dining room and I follow behind, taking my pretzels with me.

"Why don't you have a lot of pictures around?" I ask him as I sit down at one of the chairs near the end. He comes back with plates and cups filled with sweet tea.

"No reason."

"…That's stupid." I say, giving him a look, receiving one in return. "It is. I mean, why can't you have pictures around? I would have loved-." But I stop and turn towards the pretzels and pop one into my mouth.

_What the hell is in this air? I want to spill my whole soul out to him and it's…him!_

I put a cheese pizza on my plate and drink some sweet tea.

"…It's still stupid." I mumble before taking a bite of pizza.

"Tell my father, not me." He says.

"I will if your father ever comes back. He was acting super weird today, like he knew something I didn't and inviting me over just to leave me with you? What kinda game is he playing at?..." I cogitate aloud, taking another bite of pizza.

"I can't believe you think I act weird." Inutaisho says, coming from behind me. I blush and see Sesshomaru smile slightly. I give him a look then turn towards Inutaisho as he sits on the other end of the table with his own food.

"Sorry Mr. Takehashi." I say.

"Please, call me Inutaisho." He says, smiling. "Now, the new ideas; I think children story time sounds good for every Wednesday afternoon to start out with. Rin, you're going to read to them."

"Wait, I don't remember signing up for that." I argue.

"But you were already reading to that one girl and it gave me the idea." He says, frowning.

"Alright, alright." I mumble. "Crazy boss with the quiet son..what the hell am I doing here?" I say under my breath as I pop a pretzel into my mouth.

"You must be talking about Sesshomaru about the quiet thing." Inutaisho says. "Inuyasha couldn't be quiet if you paid him."

"Oh, I just got here and I'm aware of that." I say, earning a laugh.

"You should. He and that Kagome girl spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah but there's major drama going on there." I say while rolling my eyes. "So, I just don't get into it. I let books consume my world instead of a guy."

"But what if you could do both?" Inutaisho asks, his eyebrows raised. Sesshomaru excuses himself to leave to answer to ringing phone and I turn to Inutaisho again.

"…Then maybe I would."

"What about that Kohaku guy?"

"He's more of a friend. And he doesn't like me working here."

"Why?" Inutaisho says, sounding surprised.

"Sesshomaru has a bad rep around those guys but I don't believe them." I say, looking at my hands. "He just needs some friends." I look up. "Besides, I'm starting to wear him down; sometimes he'll even say a sentence consisting of over 2 words."

Inutaisho laughs. "Yes, you continue to wear him down Rin. I think you're exactly what he needs…"

I look into his deep gold eyes and smile slightly. _Maybe he's what I need…_

* * *

"Thanks again for dinner." I say to Inutaisho as he opens the door for me. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Goodnight Rin." He says, smiling as I walk out onto the porch with Sesshomaru and then he shuts the door once we're outside.

"You seriously don't need to walk me home; it's literally next door." I say to Sesshomaru, yawning at the end of the sentence.

He doesn't say anything.

"Please don't go quiet on me Sesshomaru. I can't stand it." I say, turning to him in his driveway. His silver hair is shining under the moonlight. "You and me actually had great conversations tonight; granted that you dad was there for a few of them but the rest was just you and me. I don't exactly know you but I know this; you aren't what they say."

"And neither are you." He says, staring deep into my eyes.

"Well, I'm an enigma so, no one really understands me anyway." I say, smiling a crocked half smile. "But they think they do; that's just how people are… You get used to it after a while. I was always the new quiet girl who thought she was too good to talk to anyone but that wasn't true. I just…and you don't really care." I laugh without any amusement. "I'm sorry. You're just…very easy to talk to for a quiet guy. I would say I bet you hear that a lot but no one talks to you because you scare everyone away."

I look back up at him and tilt my head a little bit. "Sesshomaru…you actually aren't so bad…"

He looks at me and a smile crosses his lips.

"Ohmigod…" I mumble, my hand going to my mouth. "That was a smile! I so saw that!" I say, laughing as he gives me a death glare. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…like there's anyone to tell anyway…"

I sigh and begin walking, Sesshomaru at my side. We walk in silence as we cross the sidewalk to get to my front door. Once we're on the porch I turn to Sesshomaru and smile.

"Thank you for a lovely evening and I'll see you first thing in the morning. Also, you should show your smile more often…it's kinda…nice…" I say, smirking slightly before walking inside but look back at him. "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

_What is happening? I smiled; she made me smile then said it was nice. I do not understand this girl…this human girl no doubt._

I growl slightly as I walk back into the house and pass father, who is still smiling.

"She is something." Father says, making me turn and look at him. "She seems so shy but around you…she's not… Makes you wonder, don't it?"

"Not really." I say although it is a lie. She does make me wonder, a lot actually. "Rin is Rin and that is that."

"But who is Rin? She seems so wise beyond her years; she's only 15 and yet she reads Shakespeare and has such a history."

"Father; you pry into her past when maybe she wants to leave it behind."

"Or maybe she wants to move past it instead of just pretending it never happened. And maybe she needs someone to help her through this… Sesshomaru, have you noticed how she talks to you even after what everyone has said."

I say nothing but give him a questioning glance.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru; the others have told her how you never talk and how you can be quite menacing and yet she stills works at your side every day, talking to you like any other person…and you speak to her as well even though you hate everyone, especially humans."

"I do not speak to her; her incessant chattering is always going on." I grumble, tiring of this topic.

Father gives me a thoughtful look, frowning slightly. "Don't let her get away son…"

I ignore him and continue my walk up the stairs and into the library, eager to let my troubles go into the piano, hoping to keep the girl from my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Heya! :D Another chapter; Enjoy!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(Or else I would've been in the episodes.)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~Happy Friday:

"Good morning!" I say brightly as I hop into Sesshomaru's car, smiling. "Muffin?"

He gives me a look and then drives out of the driveway.

"Alright, I'll take that as a 'No Rin but thanks for thinking of me and my menacing mean butthead of a self' instead of a 'No way in hell am I eating your muffins Rin because I'm too good for that'." I say, still smiling as I sip my hot tea, not coffee this morning.

My hair is down in relaxed curls, no make-up, shorts, ASPCA crop top with tank top, and Keds to go with it. Sesshomaru is in his normal jeans, plain shirt, normal shoes outfit with his hair down and impeccably straight.

"You know, girls would kill for your straight hair…and the color." I say, nodding my head slightly. "You're very lucky. And the eyes; some girls would kill for that. I myself like my dark brown almost black hair…I was thinking of putting purple in it… But what purple would show through this dark color?..." I sigh and take another sip of tea.

Over the days I've spent with Sesshomaru, I find myself more and more comfortable around him. I talk throughout the day, barely receiving a word as an answer and yet I don't stop talking. Of course, I find myself getting carried away at times but I always catch myself before something slips.

No, I have not forgotten my past or the other people here. I spend time with the others here usually in the afternoons after work and usually a movie or pool time. Me and Kohaku are close but I only really see us as friends. Or sorta friends anyway.

And my past…well, I will admit that I try to pretend that it never happened. I never have to see my aunt or my ex and I don't have to be careful about where I am or what I do… it's like I'm free; I feel like I took the vacation instead of her. I haven't felt so happy in years.

I skip my way into the store, rushing upstairs to Inutaisho. I skip over to him, smiling big as I plop my muffin basket in front of him.

"Good morning Inutaisho!" I say, smiling at his bemused expression. "Here are some blueberry muffins I made with Aunt Mai this morning for her book club meeting. Please, take a few." I plant a kiss on his cheek and skip back downstairs, away of his bemused glance on me as I go to the register, humming random songs I think I make up as I go along.

I curl my hair around my fingers as I read _The Truth about Forever_ by Sarah Dessen. So far, I'm loving it. But I'm not loving how people keep interrupting my reading time to help them. But, I would never say that aloud because I'm too happy for that. I have muffins, I have tea, I have the fact that it's Friday…

"Rin." Sesshomaru says, appearing beside me. I shut my book, marking the page with a candy wrapper from my stick of gum I had earlier and look up at him.

"Yes sir." I say, saluting him while smiling slightly. "What can I do for you?"

"Father wishes to speak to you." He says, looking at me with his non emotion holding stare.

"Gotcha." I stuff the book under the counter and brush past Sesshomaru and prance up the stairs to see Inutaisho sitting on a chair with my muffins in his lap, half of them in his face. I giggle slightly and sit in the couch near him.

"You wished to see me?" I ask, smiling at him.

"Why yes." He says, swallowing the muffins in his mouth. "I would like to say your muffins are delicious and I would also like to ask if you'd like to join us on our lunch break to the diner."

"Thank you. And actually, I was going to eat some stuff I have stocked here and then run over to the library; I haven't been there yet. I didn't realize it was closed on Sundays and doesn't stay open too late. So, you can go on without me; I'll be fine."

"Why not go with Sesshomaru? He was just on his way there."

"Well, I'm sure Sesshomaru doesn't want me joining him… I mean, I think he's kinda tired of me. I talk all day with him and Sunday and breaks are his only way out." I say with a sigh. "Besides, it's only a few streets away; I'll be perfectly fine."

"I will take you." Sesshomaru says from behind me, making me jump.

"You know, I'm going to put a bell around your neck so you'll stop that." I mumble, giving him a look and receiving a laugh from Inutaisho.

"See? I told you he'd be fine with it." Inutaisho says, standing up. "Why don't you two head over there now?"

I check my phone. "It's only 11:00…" I say, giving him a look.

"Go on out early; I'm sure you could spend hours in the library anyway."

"Well of course." I say, smiling. "Thank you Inutaisho. And if you ask, I will make you more muffins anytime. Also, I'll bring in my cupcake one day too; they are delicious as well." I wink and walk back down the stairs, Sesshomaru at my heels.

I stuff the book in my bag and flip the bag onto my shoulder, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Let's go Walter." I say, motioning Sesshomaru with me. He gives me a glare as we exit the store. "What? You don't like that name either? I don't know what to do with you…"

We get in his car and I look out the window as we drive to the 2 story brick library. We park and I rush inside, eager to get some new books; I only have a few more chapters until I'm done with the book I now have.

I go up the stairs, careful to be quiet as I hang a right at the top and enter a giant room that has window walls that overlook the parking lot and more land to follow beyond that. There are shelves on both sides, a sitting area in the middle and in the corners.

I go to one wall and find myself grabbing books off the shelves, grabbing more than I can carry as I stack them on one of the little tables in the corner with 2 plush chairs around them.

Titles pull me in as I pluck them off the shelves; _Revolution, The Iron King, Embrace, Before I Fall, I Hunt Killers, The Host, The Scorpio Races, The Raven Boys, Keeping the Moon, Just Listen, This Lullaby, The Sweet Far Thing, I Am Number Four, _and more.

I sigh as I plop down in the chair, looking at the 3 tall stacks of books, pursing my lips. _How do I carry all this?_

"I see you've found what you're looking for." A voice says, making me look up to see a guy standing there; short spiky black hair, red shirt, jeans, vans. I smile.

"Yes, I have." I say, smiling at the stack.

"Do you need help getting all this to the counter?" He asks, clearly concerned. I smile.

"Oh, well that's so sweet-."

Sesshomaru appears beside us with a basket in his arms, a shopping basket kinda thing, his eyes on the guy. "I will help her and she does not need any other help."

The guy, looking quite scared, walks away quickly. I give Sesshomaru a glare kinda thing.

"Sesshomaru, that wasn't very kind. He was just trying to help." I say, starting to put books in the basket in his hands. Sesshomaru gives me a look. "It's true! He showed up asking if he could help me take it to the counter."

"But you do not need any help; you have me."

I start slightly at his words, looking him in the eyes. "…Right…I do have you… Okay then… Um, ready?"

"Hnn." He says, walking ahead with the big basket of books while I follow, my head spinning.

_What was THAT all about?! I mean, he's been with me almost every day since I got here but he's never said anything like that before. Wait, was he JEALOUS of the other guy? Okay, stupid question; of course he wasn't! This is Sesshomaru who is…um, my friend maybe? I don't know but I do know that you're just going to drive yourself crazy thinking about this. Let it go._

I take a deep breath as we get into the elevator and as the doors close, I realize I'm not holding any of the books.

"Um, do you need me to grab any of that?" I ask him, worried he might drop them. He gives me a look.

"No. I am fine carrying this light weight." He says, slight amusement in his voice. I smile slightly.

"Sorry, forgot about the demon strength; us regular people don't have any of that. Or maybe I'm just super weak…kinda hard to tell I suppose." I say with a shrug as the doors to the elevator open.

We walk to the front counter and I begin speaking to an older woman with dark blue eyes and a kind smile set upon wrinkles on her face, her gray hair in a ponytail.

As I'm signing some paper to get my library card, she looks up at me and smiles.

"That is a kind young man you have there at your side, missy." The woman says. I blush.

"Um, yes, I suppose so…" I mumble, putting the books into the giant green bag she gave to me. Sesshomaru takes it from me and begins walking to the door but stops to wait for me.

"Don't let that one out of your sight." The woman says. "A young woman is lucky to have a guy like that."

"Oh no." I say, looking at her. "It's not like that. He's my…he's…my friend." I finally say, still unsure if that's right.

"If you say so but let me tell you, it won't stay like that for long." She says, smiling a smile you would give to a child who doesn't know very much. "Goodbye Rin."

"Goodbye." I say, turning around then realize I never told her my name. I turn back to her and see that she's gone. "…Alrightey then…" I walk towards Sesshomaru and begin walking to the car with him.

"Sorry about all the books." I tell him as he puts it in the back seat of the car. "Usually I try to keep myself under a limit but it was harder than usual because of all the good books. I'm hoping I'll have enough time to read them all…" I say speaking more to myself than to Sesshomaru, who is driving us back to the store.

We walk into the store and I rush upstairs, eager to let Inutaisho know I'm here then run over to the diner to eat or cook myself something up here. I see him sitting at the table with a bag of food from the diner in front of him.

"Rin! How did you enjoy the library?" He asks, smiling at me. I throw my bag on the couch and sit beside him at the table.

"It was great. They have so many books and yet I'm not sure if they have more or less than your library." I say, smiling slightly. "I just came up to tell you that I'm going over to the diner to get something to eat."

"Don't bother; I brought you something." He says, sliding the bag to me. I open it and see a grilled cheese and lots of curly fries. I look up, smiling.

"Aw, thanks! You're too sweet. How did you know?" I ask, taking it out.

"Sesshomaru informed me that this is what you like."

I start slightly. "Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed. Don't you go there often?"

"Yes but I don't think Sesshomaru has ever gone with me…"

"He pays more attention than you think."

"Obviously…" I mumble popping a fry into my mouth. "Well, thanks. I'll be sure to thank Sesshomaru as well."

"That is not necessary." Sesshomaru says from behind me. He has a bag of his own and sits across from me at the table on Inutaisho's other side.

"Well, I'll go watch the store." Inutaisho says, walking out the room and down the stairs.

"Thank you…" I say to Sesshomaru as he eats his own fries that aren't curly but normal looking. "For a lot of things… Including being kind to me when I got here even though you obviously don't like anyone."

He says nothing but looks at me with calculating gold eyes. I continue.

"But I'm glad you at least tolerate me. If you didn't this job would be harder than it already is… Although it's not really that hard but if I'm being honest…I'm not really a people person. But when you move around a lot you get used to having to be nice to everyone. But that's not the point of this conversation. The point is that I'm thanking you for all the things you've done since I got here."

He still says nothing but keeps watching me. I clear my throat and look down.

"And I don't believe what they say about you… I know you're not as bad as you seem. In fact, you seem better than a lot of guys I know and have known…" I say, a face popping into my head but I push it away. "I don't exactly know why you try to hide that but you can't hide it from me Sesshomaru." I look into his eyes, smiling slightly. "But you sure did try."

I begin eating, aware of his eyes on me and I try to ignore it, sure that if I do, maybe it'll go away…but a part of me doesn't want it to…

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

I watch her as she speaks, aware of the flush on her cheeks, the way she avoids eye contact, and what smile means what. Her light brown eyes look into my own but they are guarded, as if she's hiding something from me which I already know is true.

She's slipped up a few times where she was close to talking but always caught herself before anything was said.

She surprises me every day, although I would never admit it to anyone. Rin smiles at everyone, even people she doesn't know. Her voice is sweet and I've found myself accustomed to hearing it that it feels odd if she's silent. I prefer her voice to nothing. She talks about anything, even if it's not to me exactly. Her emotions are sometimes guarded, as if she doesn't want anyone to know something bad about herself.

Like her past.

She catches me watching and blushes slightly. "What?" She asks, her head tilted slightly.

"Nothing." I say, still looking at her.

"That's a lie. Is there something you want to ask me?..." I say nothing. "Sesshomaru, c'mon; I consider us friends by now and you can talk to me."

"Perhaps another time." I say, knowing my questions would upset her.

She gives me a look. "Yes… another time indeed…"

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

_He's on to me… He knows I'm hiding my past. But why would I care if he knows? It's not like he would tell anyone; he doesn't even talk to anyone but me and his dad and even that seems forced. _

I try to pay attention to my job, restocking the shelves, doing inventory, working the register, that kinda thing. But it's hard to when you know you might have to spill your secret…but if I can just hold it off, I know I'll be fine.

Or I hope I'll be fine anyway.

"Rin." Sesshomaru says, making me jump.

"Yes?" I ask, blushing slightly as I stand up and look at him.

"Time to go." He says, hands behind his back as he looks at me.

"Oh, really?" I grab my bag and check my phone seeing it's only 4:45.

"Father is letting us leave early."

"Oh…well, okay." I follow Sesshomaru to the car and sit in the passenger seat. "Your dad is acting weird…do you think it was my muffins?" I say more to myself as Sesshomaru drives off, going to our neighborhood.

No matter what I do, I keep thinking of my past…thinking of why I'm running, why I'm hiding, why I'm rushing… I'm trying to forget, trying to pretend…

I sigh and drum my fingers on my knees, lyrics forming in my head. I dig out my journal and flip to the newest page and begin writing the lyrics, keeping a beat in my head.

_I try to play  
Try not to say  
All that's on my mind…  
I don't want you to know  
Don't want you to go  
Don't want you to run and hide…_

_I have a past, I know that's true  
But I don't want it to change me and you  
Because we feel so right together…  
Maybe I'm just over exaggerating  
Maybe you don't feel anything  
But please don't think this is whatever…_

_I can feel it, every time I close my eyes  
I can dream it, with you always right there by my side  
don't let my past get in the way  
Yes there are some things you need to know but I don't want to say…_

_I was hurt, I was broken, it hurt just to breathe  
He was something I never wanted, something that destroyed me  
But you are so different, you can help heal me  
Show me the brighter side of things, things I have never seen  
You can show me the sun, show me the sky  
Show me that things will be just fine  
I need you by my side_

_I sit alone  
at home  
I don't have anybody  
I put up those walls  
Ignore the calls  
Keep myself out of harm's way…  
Please don't take it personally baby!_

I was hurt, I was broken, it hurt just to breathe  
He was something I never wanted, something that destroyed me  
But you are so different, you can help heal me  
Show me the brighter side of things, things I have never seen  
You can show me the sun, show me the sky  
Show me that things will be just fine  
I need you by my side

_I want to forget not just pretend  
I want it to be over, I want it to end  
Please help me through the cracks  
I don't know how much longer I'll last  
Here in the dark, on my own  
The walls are closing in, just want to find a better home…_

_And that's why…_

_I was hurt, I was broken, it hurt just to breathe  
He was something I never wanted, something that destroyed me  
But you are so different, you can help heal me  
Show me the brighter side of things, things I have never seen  
You can show me the sun, show me the sky  
Show me that things will be just fine  
I need you by my side_

_By my side…  
By my side…_

_Help heal me, be what I need you to be  
don't leave me alone…on my own…  
Stay by my side_

I feel the car stop and look up to see that we've stopped and are parked in my driveway. I look over and see Sesshomaru looking at me. I close the book and blush slightly.

"Sorry, got a little…distracted I suppose." I get out and see Sesshomaru at my side with the bag of books. "Oh right…um, can you carry those in for me? I doubt I will make it up the porch stairs, let alone my stairs. Pretty please?" I add, hoping he'll agree as I stuff my lyric book into my bag.

"Lead the way." Sesshomaru says, the bag in his hand as he waits for me to go.

"Oh thank you sooo much!" I say, smiling big as I shut the car door and hurry to the front porch. I use my key to unlock the door and let him in before shutting it. "This way." I say, leading him towards the stairs. He follows me up and into my room.

I throw my bag onto the bed, glad I decided to make it this morning and that my room was sparkling clean. I hated messes but still, even I got lazy.

"Just put it in front of the book case please." I say, pointing to the giant case in front of the wall. He sets it down and looks around. "I know; it's very purple and white. Just like me." I say with a fake laugh. "Would you like something to drink or…?" I trail off, not sure how to approach this…situation. I'm sure it's unheard of; probably should mark it down somewhere special…

"No thank you." He says, still looking at my book collection.

I look at my nightstand and grab my _Romeo and Juliet_ and add it to the shelf on the top shelf, standing on my tiptoes to reach it and put it with my other favorites.

"Not as good as your collection but it's what I could fit into my suitcase." I mumble, more to myself than to Sesshomaru. "My aunt wasn't really a book lover…she felt I was always wasting my time." I shrug and smile a sad smile at him. "She just didn't understand why I loved them so…"

He looks at me with a question in his eyes. "Why?" He asks, seeming surprised he asked aloud. I just keep smiling and look at the books.

"Escape…whenever I read I stop being Rin and I become someone else. Not everyone gets that…"

He gives me a blank look and then turns back to the books. I clear my throat.

"Well, I'm sure you have places to go or things to do; sorry for keeping you but thanks for helping me today. I really appreciate it. If I can repay the debt, just let me know." I say, starting towards the door. "I'll walk you out."

Sesshomaru follows as I walk him towards the door and wave bye as he drives away. I keep watching and then come inside and shut the door.

"I am in so much trouble…" I mumble as I lean against the door with a sigh. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the table. Looks like Aunt Mai is at a conference and won't be back until around 8, Sota is at Shippo's, and Kagome is with Ayame and Sango at the beach and will stay with them. I smile. "Chill out by the pool sounds good to me."

* * *

I hum the beat as I sit by the pool in my bathing suit, enjoying the summer sunset and the cool breeze as I lay out on the lounge chair with my book on the table with my sweet tea and my lyric book in my lap as I sing it out loud, the beat playing in my head.

I sigh and put the book down, brushing my hair out of my eyes, frowning. I feel like I just can't get it and that it's not good… I groan and stand up, putting the book on the table and jumping in the pool, swimming laps while having the song in my head, hoping to make it work.

After about half an hour I stop and look at the setting sun and up at the sky, noticing stars forming in the darker part of the horizon. My breathing is heavy and I feel tears swimming in my eyes and let them fall; no one's around and the tears look like pool water anyway. I climb out and pull a towel around me and curl up on the chair, wishing for all the things I can't have.

_I want my parents…my own loving family…to not be so fragile looking…to be able to tell someone about everything I keep bottled up inside…but who would I tell?_

For some reason Sesshomaru's face pops in my mind and it makes me cry harder, wishing things could just be like their supposed to…wondering why I was picked out of the millions of people to live the life I've been given…

I think back to my ex boyfriend, wondering what is happening with him now. I touch the healing bruise on my side and think back to when I told him I was leaving.

**_*FLASHBACK!*_**

"You can't leave!" He yells, his eyes blazing. I cringe against the door of my aunt's house, expecting a hit like always.

"But I have to." I say softly. "She's leaving for the cruise and I'm going away as well."

SMACK!

My head snaps to the side and I feel tears burn my eyes as I grit my teeth to keep from screaming; that makes it worse. I look back at him and fight to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry." I say but he just growls, cutting me off.

"Shut the fuck up bitch. You aren't sorry. You're happy to go, I can tell in your eyes. Well you go because I don't need you or your whore self; I got Chiyoko and she actually gives me what I want." He yells at me while I cringe into the wall. He throws me down the stairs for good measure and I feel bruises show up while he stomps away.

Only when I'm sure he's gone do I let the tears fall, my hand clutching at the necklace with my mother's charm and ring on it wondering why it is always me…

**_*END FLASHBACK!*_**

And just like then I curl up in the chair and cry my eyes out, not even caring what's going on around me or if anyone's watching.

Even the golden eyed guy watching from the library window next door…

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

I watch Rin curl up in the chair, tears clear on her face and turn towards father who has just entered the room.

"Something is wrong." Father says, speaking of the girl. "But the FBI can't find any other information. I worry about her…"

"Maybe that's because she hid it very well." I murmur, remembering her words from a few days ago about how one hides things they do not want others to know and this is clearly what no one else knows. And it kills me to watch her cry like that. I have a fondness for her and as much as I hate to admit it, I feel as though I care for her. And I do not like the crying. "Something must be done…"

"Indeed son… I trust you'll figure it out in time." He says before exiting the room.

I look out the window and feel that I may never be able to help her but know I will try to do what I can anyway.

_How has this human girl grabbed my attention in such a way? Maybe the incessant chattering every morning, the way she always smiles no matter what..._

I turn away and walk out the room, knowing I cannot stand another minute watching her cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Heya! :D Another chapter; Enjoy!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I'd be the best match maker ever if I did.)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~Wednesday June 26th 2013: The day of truth

I sigh as I trudge out the door and into Sesshomaru's car, leaning my head against my knees which are pulled to my chest when I get in the car. I let my bag hit the floor, not caring about anything right now as I close my eyes to the world, my wavy hair covering my face from view.

I have missed work for the past 2 days since I had Saturday off. I just couldn't face anyone after my break down. I told everyone I was sick and that could be true after I got the message from…him… I deleted it and blocked the number, turning my phone off and haven't touched it until last night when I turned it on to text Inutaisho that I would be coming in today.

But now that I'm in the car, I take it back, wishing I could say I don't wanna go because I'm still sick but I know Sesshomaru wouldn't approve of that or believe it.

"Are you feeling well?" He asks, making me peek at him from my layer of hair as I turn my face towards him, still have my head on my knees.

"Depends on how you define the word 'well'." I grumble at him and then sigh.

"I define it right now as being in good health or sound in body and mind." Sesshomaru says, smirking slightly. I roll my eyes even though he can't see it.

"Then no I'm not 'well' Mr. Smarty-pants." I say, turning my head so my forehead is back on my knees. "I am not well, I am not good, I am not okay… I'm not anything so end of story."

I feel slightly bad for taking my anger and grumpiness on Sesshomaru but not bad enough to take it back because I'm not sorry; I'm grumpy and he's just gonna have to deal with it. He's grumpy every other day so why can't I be today?

Sesshomaru parks the car and comes around and opens my door. "Come Rin." He says. I turn to him.

"Did you just say what I think you just said? Because you might just lose a limb if you did but I know you wouldn't do that to me." I say, giving him a glare. "Right?"

"You are on edge today." He says, waiting for me to get out.

"Well no flapjackin' duh you jerk." I say. "I'm not getting out. I don't feel good."

"You lie." He says bluntly. I flush slightly, knowing he's right but don't move.

Next thing I know I'm thrown over his shoulder and he's walking into the store. "Sesshomaru!" I yell, looking over my shoulder at him. "What the hell?! Put me down this instant!"

"No." He says, carrying me effortlessly into the store and up the stairs where Inutaisho is watching over the bottom half, waiting for us. He raises an eyebrow at us while I frown.

"…Hello…" He says, wary.

"Rin isn't feeling well." Sesshomaru says.

"I'm fine if that's what it takes to get you to put me down!" I say, turning around to look at Inutaisho. "Tell him to put me down! This is sooo uncalled for and just plain weird. I'd pull his hair if I wasn't so afraid he'd bite me or something."

Inutaisho laughs but stops once Sesshomaru's glare hits him. He clears his throat. "Well, maybe you should take another day off…"

"No. I've been gone 2 days. I'm fine, I promise." I beg. "I don't want to be alone right now…" I finally say, looking at the ground behind Sesshomaru.

"Then Sesshomaru will stay home with you." Inutaisho says.

"WHAT?!" I scream, swiveling my head back to look at Inutaisho with wide eyes. "No way! I'm perfectly fine working."

"Rin, please; I just want what's best for you and Sesshomaru doesn't mind." Inutaisho says.

"Please; Sesshomaru hates my guts!" I say in exasperation, my head hanging.

"I will stay with her." Sesshomaru says, making my head snap up to look at him.

"Really?" I ask, surprise in my voice. He turns his head to me.

"Yes, really." He says, a slight smile playing at his features. I sigh.

"Then I guess no work for me…" I say sadly, wondering how I'll be able to keep my mind away from the thoughts that haunt it. "Take me home Joe."

He gives me a look.

"Okay, okay…I'll stop with the crazy names…" I say with another sigh. "Bye Inutaisho; I hope you fall down the stairs."

He laughs as Sesshomaru carries me back the way we came and I let him, knowing fighting him will do nothing since he's a demon and probably things my strongest hits and kicks are little pokes from a 4 year old. I sigh as he puts me back into the car, buckling me up, then driving me back home.

"I do not like you." I say to him while staring out the window.

"The feeling is mutual." He says, staring at the road.

"Then why did you volunteer to be my babysitter for the day?" I ask, looking at him as I cross my arms in front of me.

"Because you said you did not want to be alone."

"But that didn't mean you had to be with me. I could've stayed at work if you didn't open your mouth."

"You are not well and therefore cannot work."

"I'm sure I would've been fine as the day went on…" I mumble, not believing my own lie for a second. He gives me a look and I sigh. "Okay, okay… that may be a lie but I wasn't lying when I was talking about needing a distraction. Things are going on and I don't wanna think about it…"

"Then don't." He says.

"It's not that easy." I say, rolling my eyes. I look out the window. "If something haunts you and then you finally feel as if you're free and then…it comes back…" I shake my head. "You can't forget that…"

Sesshomaru says nothing as he parks his car in front of his house. I run out the door and don't even get 2 steps away when Sesshomaru blocks my path, staring at me.

"Rin." He says, disapproval in his voice. And that's when I lose it.

"You don't understand!" I cry, my hands turning into fists. "I just…I want… You just don't understand Sesshomaru…you don't understand…" I feel tears spring into my eyes. "…you'll never understand…"

"I would if you would tell me." Sesshomaru says, staring hard into my eyes.

"I can't do that…" I murmur, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand before looking back up at him. "And you're just going to have to accept that fact because it won't change; ever."

I side step around him and walk to my house, angry and scared all at the same time. My bag flaps against my leg, an angry beat as I stomp on the sidewalk to get to my house, and I keep my eyes on the house and I go to it, only to run smack into Sesshomaru. I stumble but he puts his hands on my hips to keep me from falling. I look up into his golden eyes and frown.

"What is it now?" I growl, irritated as I squirm in his grip, not liking the feeling it puts in my stomach; or my heart for that matter. Unfortunately, his grip doesn't loosen or go away.

"You are maddening." Sesshomaru says, an almost puzzled tone in his voice. I bark out a laugh.

"Me? Are you serious? What about you?" I say, pointing a finger in his chest. "You're the one who never says a word; EVER. I feel like I'm always the one to hold up a conversation which is crazy because back at my home, I rarely ever said anything! I stuck my head in a book and kept to myself and was almost always seen at the library. But here? Here I have to be someone else and maybe it's the real me, maybe it's another façade I'm trying on; I don't know! But you…you are so stuck up! You don't talk or communicate with me at all even though we work together and are neighbors and I personally think of you as a friend."

He goes to say something but I give him a look and cut him off by going on with my rant.

"But do you feel the same way? Well how the hell am I supposed to know?! You never say anything. You give me these looks and that's it; and sometimes I don't even get a look. You drive me absolutely crazy." I poke him with every word of the last sentence then throw both of them up in exasperation. "I have never met anyone like you before and I thank my lucky stars for that because you are so…ugh! They don't even make words to describe you!"I take a deep breath and start massaging my temples. "…I am so tired…" I mumble, barely over the softest of whispers.

"Then sleep." He says, as if it's the simplest of answers. I look up at him, exasperation clear in my expression.

"You…are so…unbelievable!" I groan, rolling my eyes. I try to turn around but his grip stays firm on me and I look up into his eyes. "Are you going to let me go?"

"Are you going to stop this ludicrous rodomontade?" He asks, looking back at me.

I narrow my eyes, glad I actually know what that means; ridiculous rant. But Sesshomaru was too good to just say that. "That depends on if you're going to let me go or not. And besides, if I'm sick then I should be inside right now, correct?"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru says, pulling me around and keeping his right arm around my waist as he leads us inside and closes the door. He practically carries me towards the stairs and up to my room where he plops me onto my bed.

"What the hell?" I say as I look up at him. "First you don't care and now it's all about kind Sesshomaru day. Well it's creeping me the fudge out so knock it off."

"You are baffling." He says. "You say you want one thing then tell me to do another."

"Well I'm a complicated girl…" I mumble, a slight blush on my cheeks as I look out the window.

"Indeed. You should sleep so you will be well tomorrow."

"You're not the boss. Besides, I can't sleep." I pull my legs up to my chest. _I haven't been able to for days…_

"Then I shall stay." Sesshomaru says, startling me as my legs hit the floor and my jaw does as well.

"WHAT?!" I cry, my voice cracking. "You have GOT to be joking!"

"This Sesshomaru does not joke." He looks down on me and so I stand up so I can get closer to his height.

"So I notice." I say, narrowing my eyes but then I soften and tilt my head slightly. "Why? Why do you want to stay and help me? Why do you want to help me at all actually?"

He looks at me for a second longer and then walks towards the balcony doors, opening them to walk out and look over the back yard, mine and his. "That is none of your concern but I assure you I do have a reason."

I come up beside him and look up at his face; pale with the strikingly bold stripes and crescent prominent against the gold eyes and silver hair. I tilt my head slightly and keep looking.

"Sesshomaru…" I say softly, knowing he'll hear me. He looks at me slightly, assuring me that my guess was correct. "What is your reason?"

"If you have secrets, so shall I." He says as if that is that. I frown but shrug.

"Fine, whatever. Be all mysterious then…" I say with a huff. "Well, you can go home. I'm home, I'm safe, I'm totally fine."

"I said I would stay so I shall stay."

"…Fine. You can at least make yourself useful." I grab his hand in my own and drag him out the door and down the stairs to the living room and point to one of the light bulbs in the fan. "Fix this please. I'm too short and it's been bugging me for ages."

He gives me a look and sighs, going about on fixing it. I smile and sit on the couch, stretching out with a yawn, surprising myself. I watch Sesshomaru as he puts in the new light bulb, the muscles on his back and arms moving under his shirt and I feel my heart quicken and try to make it act normal, scolding it for giving the true feelings away.

_What do I even see in him? Yes he's gorgeous, brilliant, strong, tall, muscular, useful, witty, makes me feel safe and secure, drives me crazy, makes me laugh at times, thinks about books like I do, easy to talk to, loyal…wait, what was the question again?_

"Rin." Sesshomaru says, his voice pulling me from my thoughts. I refocus and notice Sesshomaru is sitting beside me. "Sleep, now."

"I will, I will…" I murmur, turning to television on to watch…well, I'm not really paying attention so I can't really tell you but it seems pretty good anyway. I yawn again and immediately go to lay down, surprised when I meet a cool muscular wall that doesn't really move away but is comfortable.

"Sorry…" I say, closing my eyes as I make no move to slide away. I curl closer, snuggling against him, keeping my eyes closed as sleep claims me into its dark clutches.

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

Her body is warm against my own as she sighs and burrows closer to my side. I pull my arm out and drape it over her as she falls against my side, her head on my chest.

It feels foreign; the feeling that comes along with her body touching mine. I look down and study her features. Her dark brown hair curls as it falls elegantly down her back and shoulders, her pale features peaceful and relaxed, her pale pink lips in a slight smile, her shoulders moving as she sighs again.

I sigh as well, my feelings conflicted and in an array of motion and chaos. _How can this human girl make me feel this way? Before her, I never cared about anyone but myself and now I go out of my way to ensure her safety and wellbeing. _

I think back to the days where I would listen out for her whenever she'd go to the counter at work or when she'd go into the back room, which was illogical since she was not strong enough to lift any of the boxes back there. I listen to her singing at odd moments, her incessant talking about the oddest of things during the day, her laughter from her back yard while she swam or talked with someone else.

I care for her, that much is true, but how much and why is still slightly blurry around the edges. I look back down at her and think of when I first met her and all of our moments together up until now and I can't distinguish when I first started to care for her. Maybe not knowing is better than knowing; Rin not knowing is even more important.

I watch the little kitten curled up to me and smile slightly, looking back at the television without really seeing it, aware of the girl beside me even if I try not to show it.

* * *

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

I feel something draped along my back and side, landing on the top of my arm, and it pulls me away from my dreamless sleep as I snuggle closer to the muscular yet soft pillow under my head, wrapping my arms around it and squeezing it close. I yawn, stretching slightly as I will my eyes open.

Then my surroundings come crashing on me and I sit up slowly to see that I was snuggled up to Sesshomaru the whole time I was asleep. I sit up and scoot away slightly, looking at the ground and stretching, pushing my hair back.

"Sorry." I mumble, my voice hoarse from disuse. I clear it and look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for..um…yeah…" I scratch at an invisible itch at the back of my head to turn away from him again. I look around and look again at the time, feeling my eyes grow wide when I see it says it's 1:26. I've been asleep since at least 10:30 this morning. I look back up at Sesshomaru and see him watching me. I blush slightly.

"I am so sorry. I've kept you here since forever and a day. I honestly didn't mean to fall asleep on you but…you were a really nice pillow and I felt…safe around you." I say, looking up at him with a smile on my face. "Never thought I'd say those words to you but it's true." I shrug and stand up, wobbling slightly from a head rush but Sesshomaru catches me around the waist to keep me from falling. I blush and shake him off once I have my footing.

"I'm fine." I say, continuing my walk to the kitchen where I was going in the first place and I feel him following behind. I sigh and walk to the cabinet and stand on my tiptoes as I try to reach the blueberry muffins at the top when a pale hand beats me to it and puts them on the counter beside me. I sit back on my heels and look at Sesshomaru. "Thanks." I say, taking one from the box and going to sit on the island, rubbing my eyes and yawning again.

Sesshomaru stands near me, watching me as I take a bite and look at the fridge with a sigh. I look at Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshomaru, my best friend in the whole wide world… Can you grab a bottle of water from the fridge for me?" I ask, smiling big with pleading eyes. He sets a bottle in front of me in a few seconds. "Right; I forget about your super speed. You don't use it often, do you?"

"I feel no need." He says simply with no other explanation.

"Why do you act so scary?" I ask him, tilting my head slightly.

"Why do you think it is an act?"

"Because I know you." I say, getting a raised eyebrow from him. "I do! I know that you aren't always so snobby. You're nice; you've cared for me the whole day and even let me sleep on your…chest." I ignore the blush that grows on my cheeks and keep going. "I apologize for my rant earlier today; half of it wasn't true. You do talk to me and I've seen you smile a few times…or almost smile anyway. You're actually quite smart for not talking to people." I look into his eyes. "But I'm not most people. I feel a friendship towards you and you're actually my one good friend over here so can you just go along with it?"

"I am fond of you as well." Sesshomaru says, surprising me. "That is my reason."

It takes me a minute to realize exactly what he means and then I feel my eyes widen as it clicks. A look at my muffin, half uneaten, and clear my throat. "That's nice to know…" I look up at him and feel the normal fluttering in my stomach, more insistent this time and that's when the doorbell rings. I jump, startled and make my way towards the door, wondering who it is.

And when I open the door, I wish I hadn't; standing there in his normal attire is Kohaku with a bag of food in his hands and a strawberry milkshake in his other with a smile on his face.

"Hey Rin." He says. I try to smile back.

"Hey Kohaku. What's up?" I try to keep the door slightly shut so he can't see inside; I really don't want him to think the wrong thing…it is the wrong thing, right?

"Your boss said you were tired and didn't feel like coming into work so I figured I'd stop by and bring you some lunch; it's your favorite."

"Oh, how sweet." I say, taking the things from him. "I actually just woke up from a nap about an hour ago and I'm feeling pretty good. I'll be in work by tomorrow for sure."

"That's good because I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go see a movie or something this weekend." Kohaku says, smiling hopefully.

"Oh well…um…" I struggle for words. I'm not sure if I want to go or what. And to make matters worse, Sesshomaru feels the need to some up to my side and push the door back so he's seen.

"Rin, you should be resting." Sesshomaru says, speaking to me while his eyes are on a very surprised Kohaku. Kohaku looks at me, question in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru took me home." I say, shrugging to try and play it off. I turn to him and hand him the things. "Why don't you go put this in the kitchen for me?" He takes it and leaves, giving a glance back to Kohaku's still form. I turn to Kohaku.

"It's not what it looks like." I begin. "Inutaisho told him to take me home because I wasn't feeling so great."

"But why is he still here?" He asks. I am at a loss for words. "I see… Well, I'll call you later Rin."

"Kohaku, wait!" I say, grabbing his arm so he'll look into my eyes. "He just stopped by because I called next door because there was a snake in the pool and I was hoping Sesshomaru could take care of it and he did." The lie slips easily through my lips, it seeming effortless. "He was just about to leave but wanted to make sure I was okay first."

"The same Sesshomaru we all know?" Kohaku asks, wondering if I mean a different Sesshomaru. I drop his arm and frown.

"Sesshomaru isn't as bad as you and the rest say. He's actually nice and sweet." I say, anger making the words come out. "You don't know him like I do. I know the real Sesshomaru."

"The Sesshomaru who is silent and mean is the real Sesshomaru." He says.

"No it's not. And I feel sorry that you don't know him as well as I do." I say, turning around and shutting the door. I sigh and walk into the kitchen to see Sesshomaru standing there near the island with my food and drink in front of him.

"I'm sure you heard all of that." I say, sitting down beside him as I take a sip from the strawberry milkshake. I take out the grilled cheese and the giant order of fries. I set the fries in between us and begin eating the sandwich. He keeps looking at me. "What?"

"You lied." He says abruptly, making me cringe from the harsh truth of the words.

"…only slightly…" I say, looking at the milkshake as I drink it. "I did it so he wouldn't ask questions and I didn't think you wanted anyone thinking you and I were like that."

"I do not associate with them so it would not matter."

"What about that Kagura girl?" I say, thinking back to when I first met her, which was also one of the first days me and Sesshomaru had a conversation and when he stood up for me and when I told his dad I didn't believe what they said because I knew Sesshomaru. "I think she'd be pretty upset if she found out that we were like that, even though we aren't."

"I do not care." He says, his frown deepening. I smile.

"You really don't give a shit about anything do you?"

"That is not true." He says, surprising me as I tilt my head slightly, the question clear in my eyes. "I care about you."

I look into his eyes. "You care enough to help me and keep me safe?"

"Indeed."

"…My ex-boyfriend is trying to get a hold of me again and I'm scared Sesshomaru. If he finds me, I don't know what will happen exactly but if he's the same guy I've known, it won't be pretty. I'll end up getting hurt and I really thought I was safe here. I mean, I'm away from all the problems and yet they keep chasing me and I don't know how to get away anymore." I say, the words slipping from my lips quicker than light and I immediately bring a hand to my mouth when I'm done.

Sesshomaru looks at me with hardened gold eyes. My eyes are wide and I suddenly realize what I've just done…

"What does he do? What has he done?" Sesshomaru questions me as I turn my head down and let my hair be a curtain around me.

"That wasn't supposed to be said…" I say, fingering the edge of the table. "You know, I'm really tired and I'm going to bed." I slide out of the chair when my phone goes off in my pocket and I jump again, and cautiously slide it out and look at it. It's from him; Koki. I cringe just thinking of the name and read the text, scared as to how he got through me to me for a second time now.

**I'm coming for you**; it says, making me delete it with shaking fingers as I try to breathe, sure I'm having a heart attack or something. I feel tears slide down my cheeks as I try and tell myself that this isn't happening.

I turn to Sesshomaru and throw myself into his arms, my arms winding around his waist as I cry and cry, knowing he'll protect me, even if for just a short time. I bury my head into his chest, willing the world away…

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

"…My ex-boyfriend is trying to get a hold of me again and I'm scared Sesshomaru. If he finds me, I don't know what will happen exactly but if he's the same guy I've known, it won't be pretty. I'll end up getting hurt and I really thought I was safe here. I mean, I'm away from all the problems and yet they keep chasing me and I don't know how to get away anymore." She says quickly as if she's hoping I won't understand the words but I do. Her eyes are wide when she finishes and a hand goes to her mouth but it is too late.

_He has hurt her? _Anger fuels itself into my mind and body, making me wish I knew where he was so I could hurt him in return.

"What does he do? What has he done?" I question, trying to keep the cold of anger from my voice as she looks down at the table, her hair falling around her face. I resist the urge to push it away so I can look into her eyes.

"That wasn't supposed to be said…" She mumbles, her voice soft. "You know, I'm really tired and I'm going to bed." She goes to run up the stairs when she reads her phone.

Next thing I see is star trails on her cheeks as she looks at me, her phone put on the table with shaking hands and then her warm body is against mine as she hugs me tight, tears soaking into my shirt on my chest. I freeze for a millisecond, almost unsure of how to proceed.

I hesitantly wrap my arms around her and hold her close. She clings to me as if she's afraid I'll pull her away.

"I'm scared…" She murmurs into my chest, the soft sound carrying up to my eyes and I look down at her and hug her closer, careful of her fragile body.

"I will protect you." I say, meaning every word. She stills and looks up at me, question in her light brown eyes. Then she smiles.

"I really hope so…" She says, laying her head back down. "It's strange how I trust you when you rarely say anything to me and act very…you-ish. I trust that you'll keep me safe and I need that… I'm not ready to tell you the whole story but maybe in time."

_Maybe indeed…_

I hug her closer as she shivers, wondering how this fragile human girl got her hand around my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Heya! :D

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I'd be in a relationship if I did…)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~Hopefully just a normal Friday

"Sesshomaru, I told you, I'm fine carrying this box." I say to Sesshomaru as I exit the back room with a medium sized box in my arms full of magazines. I blow my bangs out of my face and smile at him as I walk to the magazine rack and open the flaps of the box, aware of his eyes on me.

He's been very protective ever since my breakdown and it actually makes me feel safer and it makes things easier, knowing someone's paying attention so I can take a break every now and then. He still drives me to and from work and if I need to go somewhere, he's there either already waiting or comes with me.

I don't mind though; I like the company, especially his company. I feel bad for every bad thought I had about him because he's not even really that bad. He balances me out at times and I love how he never questions me about my past, even though I'm sure he's burning with curiosity.

"You can go on with your job Sesshomaru. I'm fine, honest." I say, still stacking without looking at him. I know he does not like it but he leaves. It's odd how I can tell without even turning around but it's like we have that sort of…connection between us ever since he promised to keep me safe; and he has kept his promise. I haven't even gotten a paper cut since he said that. Plus, I have a best friend here now.

But then there's the part of me that wishes me and him were more than friends. I can't shake the feelings I have for him, which are totally off the friend-zone area. Whenever he's driving, I want to reach over and hold his hand. Whenever he's at the computer, I want to go over and sit in his lap or sit near him. Whenever he's in his library, or any library for that fact, I want to just watch him as he sleeps.

Gosh I am such a creeper. I shake my head at myself and will the thoughts away as I focus on stacking the magazines when I notice someone approaching out of my peripheral vision.

I look and frown when my eyes connect with Kagura, who's wearing her normal slutty look. I put my hands on my hips as I stand up and give her a look.

"Sorry, no pets allowed in the store." I say, forcing a smile at her and earning a really evil face back.

"Then why do they let you in?" She sneers.

"I have papers and don't hump on every breathing male I see."

"I don't know; you sure seem to be all over my Sesshomaru." Her fists clench at her sides and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, 1. He isn't yours. 2. He's my best friend. 3. What kinda stalker are you?" I raise an eyebrow at the end, earning a narrowed look with raging fire in her eyes.

"Don't test me bitch. Just stay away from my Sesshomaru."

I take a step towards her so we're almost nose to nose. "How about I do what I want and you stop stalking me and you can pretend I followed your orders if that's what you want."

"What I want is for Sesshomaru to see who you are."

I freeze, my arms dropping to my sides like lifeless spaghetti noodles, and I feel my heart start beating louder. "What do you mean?"

Kagura smirks, taking a step closer to me as I step back to put some distance between us. "You know exactly what I mean. Now, stay away from Sesshomaru before I make you sorry. But, of course, I can just give you a little taste of what you'll get." She takes another step towards me and I back up-right into the shelf. I close my eyes, waiting for a pain I know very well.

"Kagura."

I gasp and spin around and almost jump for joy when I see Sesshomaru. I smile big and look back at Kagura, who is paler than before. She takes a step back and smiles at Sesshomaru while her eyes rove over his form. I feel jealousy lick at my insides but I push it down, knowing it'll only cause more trouble.

"Sesshomaru." Kagura purrs, as content as a kitten while looking like a tiger. "It's so good to see you." She takes a step towards him, pushing into the shelf on the side, and rubs her hand on his chest.

Sesshomaru looks at her with a sort of hatred in his eyes and I know he might do something in a minute if she antagonizes him, which seems to be her thing. I place a hand on his arm so he'll look at me. I shake my head.

"She isn't worth it." I say, pushing him slightly backwards, surprised when he goes. But his eyes never leave Kagura. I turn back once and see fury written clearly on her face and I feel my insides shiver from fear and turn back to Sesshomaru, who wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me with him, leaving my magazines on the floor.

I still don't feel as if Sesshomaru is okay so I pull him into the back room and shut the door behind us, fighting the tingles from his touch and the butterflies fluttering in my tummy as I turn to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously, taking a step towards him while I push some hair behind my ear, aware of the slight blush on my cheeks. _Rin, you are so freakin' stupid… you just locked yourself into a closet with Sesshomaru with Kagura totally aware of that… _ I resist the urge to hit my forehead with my palm.

Sesshomaru watches me and I watch him back, cocking my head to the side slightly, wondering what he's thinking about.

"How does Kagura know about your past?" Sesshomaru asks. I shrug. "What does she know?" I shrug again. "Rin. You annoy me."

I laugh and shake my head slightly before sighing and looking back at him. "Okay, well, I don't know what Kagura knows or how she knows it. No one knows actually except you… I just wonder how she could've found out…" I mumble the end, more to myself than to Sesshomaru. I sigh and lean against the door, closing my eyes to think. And to keep myself from staring at Sesshomaru.

_Maybe she wasn't even talking about what I think. Maybe she was talking about being seen with Kohaku. Yeah, that has to be it. It's not like she could've found out about my real past and stuff. _

I open my eyes and smile, relieved that she doesn't know the real secret. "She's probably just talking about the whole me and Kohaku thing….of course, I haven't seen him in ages it feels like…" I sigh again and look down, rubbing the toe of my Ked into the ground. "But if that's what he wants then…" I shrug and look up with what I hope is a smile. "I'll go finish putting those magazines up."

And with that, I leave, hoping he doesn't catch my sad frown as I go.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after." I say as I close the book, smiling to all the kids on the carpet. "The end."

"Oh how romantic." Airi exclaims, a smile on her face. Her little hands are pulled to her chest. "I wish I could find a prince like that."

"I know." Emiko says, sitting beside the red dressed Airi while wearing green. "Rin is so lucky!"

"Yes you are." Hanayo says from beside Emiko in blue while looking at me.

"How am I lucky?" I ask, putting the book in the basket while waving to the other kids who are walking to their parents. I look back at the three girls and tilt my head a little in question.

"Because you have your prince!" Emiko says with a roll of her light blue eyes.

"Who's my prince?" I ask, surprised to know I have a prince.

"Sesshomaru of course." Airi says, as if it were something everyone knew about; everyone but me.

I blush. "Um, what?"

"Sesshomaru is your prince." Hanayo says, looking at me weird. "Duh."

"Sesshomaru isn't my prince." I say, standing up to walk back to the counter to drink some of my sweet tea.

"Yes he is." Airi says as they follow me. "We've seen him around you and he's totally your prince."

"He is always by your side." Emiko says. "He never lets anything bad happen to you."

"He's always there when you need him and even when you don't, just in case." Hanayo adds. "Plus he's really handsome." She says, a blush appearing on her slightly tan face, her light brown curls falling around her face.

"Yes he is." Airi says. "Do you ever braid his hair?"

"Um, no." I say, laughing.

"Have you asked?" Airi asks, pushing the subject.

"No." I say.

"Well you should because if you do then we can." Emiko says.

"And then when he asks you for your hand in marriage, we'll be your flower girls." Airi says, her hands back to her chest. "And it'll be a sunset and you'll have lanterns in the trees and flowers everywhere and you'll be wearing a beautiful dress that flows out behind you…"

"Don't forget how she'll put glittering barrettes in her hair that's going to be all curly. And Sesshomaru will stand up by the altar all handsome and then he'll carry you to his car and you'll drive off and live happily ever after." Hanayo says.

"The end." Emiko says with a happy sigh.

I look at all three of them, star struck with smiles and happy thoughts of the future, and fight a laugh. I smile. "You guys, me and Sesshomaru aren't even together."

"Of course you and him are!" Airi says. "Everyone can tell. I think you and him are super cute." She looks over and sees her mom. She hugs me real fast. "Bye Rin! Tell Sesshomaru I said hi!" She skips off with Emiko and Hanayo in tow and then they're gone and I'm stuck with my thoughts.

I go to take a sip of my drink and notice I'm only getting air so I sigh and make my way to the stairs to go get more. I hum slightly as I skip up there and open the fridge, pour some more, put it back, then turn around and almost drop it when I see Sesshomaru behind me.

"Gosh!" I gasp, bringing a hand to my heart. "What the hell Sesshomaru?!"

"I see you had a good book session." Sesshomaru says, a ghost of a smile passing over his lips. I smile at him, refusing to blush for the 2nd time tonight.

"Yep. Apparently we have 3 little girls who are ready to plan our wedding." I say, making my way to the stairs. "So, let them know ahead of the time before you pop the question. And make sure the ring is pretty babe." I wink and skip down the stairs, giggling as I go.

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

I feel a smile form on my face as I watch Rin go down the stairs, listening to the giggle that flows to my ears. I look out the window into the down stairs and watch as she smiles and says hello to everyone in the store as if she knows them all.

"She's changed." Father says as he walks to my side, hands clasped behind his back.

"Hnn…" I answer, watching her as I usually do.

"What else have you figured out?" Father asks, looking at me. I look back at him.

"Not much. She does not completely trust me with all her secrets. Her…ex-boyfriend seemed to abuse her." It almost brings a physical pain to me to say that. "Or so I am assuming since she hasn't told me a lot about it."

"That would explain the caution she has about most of everything. Also the hard glint that appears in her eyes sometimes or how she jumps. Does she speak about the aunt?"

"No."

"How peculiar… Does she mention anything about her parents?"

"No."

"Have you asked?"

"No."

"Sesshomaru! She isn't just going to outright say it; you must prove to her you actually care enough to listen to it. So, you're going to have to ask because she obviously trusts you by now."

I saw nothing but continue my observation of Rin. Her smile is bright as she helps a customer but it fades as the customer walks away. Rin sits and looks at her phone and then drops it into her bag, a worried look on her face. Her fingers grasp a charm on her neck, pulling the necklace out to show a pendant and ring.

_I wonder where that has come from…_

"I want to help her but I can't if I don't know what the problem is." Father says, catching my attention again. I look at him, his face worried.

"I will ask."

"Do. I fear if you don't, something might happen."

_As do I…_

* * *

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

"Inutaisho? Sesshomaru?" I call as I skip up the stairs to the 2nd floor. I stop and look around, frowning when I see neither Sesshomaru nor Inutaisho anywhere to be seen. But what I do see is the computer is lighting up with a word document. I walk over, thinking they wrote me a note to let me know where they are, and sit down to look at it. Or maybe it's curiosity that compelled me to walk over there.

Although I really wish I hadn't.

**Rin Wakahisa:  
15 years, birthday in July.  
Parents died in car accident  
She was moved from home to home  
Lives with Ishi Wakahisa, aunt on father's side presently**

All I see are all these facts about myself, my history… not all of it thank Kami but enough to know me. Or to make someone think they knew me. There are sources from my school to the FBI.

Anger boils inside me and yet I feel as if I want to cry. To go to all that trouble to hide my past and then to have someone snoop around to find it…and then lie to me. Sesshomaru knows…he knows it all…or all this anyway.

A tear slides by as I rush downstairs and grab my bag, willing the tears back as I rush to the door, only to run into Sesshomaru. He reaches towards me but I coil back, unsure of who to trust anymore. To think I almost shared all my secrets with him…

I whip around and continue towards the back door, the door I enter every morning and one I exit every afternoon; only difference today is that I'm running from the guy who's always with me.

I rush out the door and make it 2 feet when Sesshomaru comes to my side once again, holding my upper arms as he stands in front of me. I start to fight but stop when I know it won't do me any good at all.

"I'm not in the mood." I say, fighting from the lump in my throat. I look deep into his eyes and feel my heart stutter. I look away, aggravated that my heart has feelings that my mind doesn't agree with.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asks, a tone that sounds like concern in his voice. I feel a tear try to slip away but I close my eyes and will it away. I say nothing and just keep looking at the ground, taking notice of the slight scuffs on my bright blue converses. _I'll have to clean that…if I ever get out of this…_

"Rin." Sesshomaru says, pulling me from my thoughts. A tear escapes as I think about how he lied to me. I believed that he knew nothing but honestly, he knew it all but the main details; details I almost shared.

I squirm until he loosens his grip then I slip out and run, just like I used to when I stayed with my grandma and was on the track team, and run with my blurred vision and burning legs. I let them burn, happy for the pain to consume my thoughts. I pass by a park and I decide to cut through to make getting home easier and that's when he catches me again.

I gasp as he grabs me in his arms and cradles me in a bridal hold and I feel the wind rush past me until I open my eyes and see that I'm very high above the ground, and I immediately cling to Sesshomaru, who still has me in his arms.

I notice I'm in a tree—the tallest part of the tallest tree in the park to be exact. I clinging to Sesshomaru as I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the visions of me dropping to the ground to leave my mind.

"Do I have your attention?" Sesshomaru asks, his voice deep, the sound reverberating through his chest into me. I almost laugh but I can't for I feel as if no air will enter my lungs and as if my heart won't beat like it should.

I will myself to breathe evenly as I nod my head against Sesshomaru's shoulder, wondering what his plan is. And also wondering if I should even want to know. I push the unwanted thoughts away and work on an escape plan.

"Will you explain what is wrong now?" Sesshomaru asks, although it seems more like a command that I do tell.

"If I tell, can I leave?" I whisper, too scared to use my loud voice.

"Yes." He says, making me sigh in relief.

"Let me ask you something first." I say, taking the risk to look into his eyes with my glare. "Why did you pretend?"

His eyebrows furrow over his deep golden eyes that are alight with confusion. "I do not understand."

"I know the truth Sesshomaru so give it up." I push myself away slightly so I'm leaning against the tree trunk with some space in between us, my glare still on him. "You knew the truth about my history and yet you suckered up to me anyway. You did a background check on me that went way further than a work résumé. And then you lied about it."

"I never lied."

"Oh, I forget. You just pretended you didn't know and tried to find out even worse details. Like about…him." I say, not wanting to say his name. "I thought you were different…but no. You're like everyone else; you only want information." A few tears streak their way down my cheeks and I look down at the limb as I angrily swipe them away. I look up at the sky. "That's all anyone ever wants… I'm just shocked at how far you went to get the information."

"That was father."

"But you knew about it and never told him not to get involved in my personal life. And to involve the FBI?! He must've wanted that information bad. But there's still one thing I don't really get; why? Why go to all the trouble just to know things about little ole me?"

"Father was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Father doesn't like cats."

I smirk a little as I watch some birds fly away. "Of course he doesn't… Now, tell me the real reason for why he wanted to know."

"He worried."

"…Inutaisho worried about me?" I ask, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Indeed. He thinks you are in trouble and worries."

I smile and look away. "Been a long time since someone worried about me that much… I don't let people get that close… then it's settled. Get me down."

Sesshomaru gives me a look. "No."

My eyes widen. "What?! Are you serious? I answered your question so get me down. Now."

"You did not let me finish."

"Finish what?"

"The explanation." I go to say something but he puts a finger over my mouth. I glare but he goes on with his story as if nothing happened. "I was worried as well. That is why I stayed so close to you. And I did tell father not to get involved and he did so anyway."

I pull his hand away from my mouth and grimace. "I don't need you to worry about me or stay close to me or anything. You weren't there before and I took care of myself and I'll take care of myself when you're gone too."

I turn away, aware of the burning in my throat from saying that. Sesshomaru's hand cups my chin and turns me to him and my heart kicks into overdrive. The butterflies are huge now, fluttering in my stomach and fighting their way to get out my mouth, my skin tingling from his touch.

"I'm not leaving." Sesshomaru says, fire clear in his deep gold eyes.

"I push people away…" I whisper, my gaze locked with his as tears slip. "It's what I do…it's what I've always done since my parents died… If you get too close, you get hurt. I find it easier to not get close at all."

"What do you call us?" Sesshomaru asks, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face. I notice how close we are, my back to the tree, my legs across his lap, our faces almost touching.

"…way too close…" My voice is a whisper of a whisper. I'm scared, terrified actually. _He's close…too close…why aren't I pushing him away? Why isn't he moving away?_

"You are not moving." Sesshomaru says, slight surprise in his voice.

"I don't want to…" I whisper. I do something daring then; I bring up a finger and trace the marking of one of the stripes on his cheek. As soon as my finger touches the sensitive area, a sort of growl reverberates through his chest. I catch his eyes and freeze, then realize he means me no harm. I trace it once more, the sound coming once again. I smile, thinking of a kitten that purrs.

I lean forward and kiss his cheek, right where the stripes are. When I back away, his eyes are open and alive. I place my hand on his cheek and turn my head slightly, smiling a half smile.

"Sesshomaru… I don't want you to leave…" I say, staring hard into his eyes.

"Then I will do no such thing." He says, making me smile.

"Let's get down." I say, getting closer to him so he can take me down. I close my eyes and reopen them, seeing that we are on the ground, easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy. I look up at Sesshomaru and take a step back, willing the butterflies away as I continue with my plan.

"I don't want you to leave…and that's why I need you to." I say, looking hard into his eyes. "I only hurt those who are close to me."

"I thought they were the ones to hurt you." Sesshomaru interrupts.

"…That could happen too… But like I said, I usually push them away before that happens. I'll officially tell Inutaisho that I quit tomorrow. And now you get what you've always wanted…" I smile a sad smile. "You get to finally get rid of me."

And with that, I turn around and walk, keeping the tears until I know I'm far enough away from him to let them stream down. Or I would have if I could've gotten further away before he caught me again…

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.* _**

"You are not moving away." I observe from my close proximity to her. Her skin is warm where my skin touches hers. Her eyes are bright and big, a slight pink flush on her pale cheeks.

"I don't want to…" She whispers, her breathe flowing onto my face, smelling of the strawberry shortcake gum she's always chewing. Her hand reaches up to my cheek and her finger draws along my stripe. I growl, it more like a purr, as my eyes close to her sweet touch. The nerves are alive, more aware of her in front of me. I open my eyes and catch hers just before she traces it once more, getting my sigh of contentment, so soft she is sure to have not heard it.

I feel soft lips on the stripes, making me open my eyes just to see her back away, a smile on her face as her hand replaces itself on my cheek, as if it belongs.

"Sesshomaru…" Her sweet whisper of a voice floats to my ears. "I don't want you to leave…"

"Then I will do no such thing." I answer. She smiles.

"Let's get down." She suggests, coming closer to my side. I lift her up and jump down, using my powers to give us a safer landing. I put her down and she immediately steps back.

"I don't want you to leave…and that's why I need you to. I only hurt those who are close to me." Rin says, a sad look across her face. I do not understand; what happened to the Rin who kissed my cheek less than a minute ago?

"I thought they were the ones to hurt you." I say, since I can think of nothing better. _What does she intend to do; for she cannot will this Sesshomaru away._

"…That could happen too… But like I said, I usually push them away before that happens. I'll officially tell Inutaisho that I quit tomorrow. And now you get what you've always wanted…" She smiles a sad smile then, looking anything but happy. "You get to finally get rid of me."

She turns away on her heel and begins walking. I can smell the salt from her unused tears. I feel something rise in me; something I have never felt before Rin entered my life…something I do not want to give up.

I go to her side, turning her towards me, feeling the gasp leave her little body. I gently bring our faces closer, my eyes locked on her light brown ones. They seem like swirled caramel, a slight sparkle to them.

"I will not leave your side." I say, my voice deep with meaning. To make it more clear to her, I do something I have never done with anyone, especially not a human. Something that takes the breathe from her little lungs and sets her heart on a racing fever.

I kiss her.

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

When Sesshomaru's lips touch my own, it's like something shifts inside me. The wanting leaves me, a missing puzzle piece, the thing I have been searching for. My heart is beating in my ears, my cheeks are flushed, and my skin is on fire, tingling like never before. I drop my bag to the ground, my fingers doing what they will as they tangle into Sesshomaru's long silver hair.

My arms wrap around his neck and I feel myself being lifted, his smooth hair slipping through my fingers. I am pressed to his strong chest and it takes every ounce of me not to melt at his feet.

And then suddenly, way too soon, it's over. I'm back on the ground, slightly unsteady, with my head reeling. I'm looking at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"Um…unexpected…." I mumble, blushing as I bend down to retrieve my bag. _Nice but unexpected…_

"Indeed." Sesshomaru says, a smile on his face. I feel myself smile back. "I must stay now."

I go to argue but notice that I really don't want to. _Would it really be so bad? I mean, he had the chance to go and he won't… besides, you felt that for a reason. He's making you feel again…and not in the bad way. Rin, he's what you need, just as you told Inutaisho that night at dinner. _"Yeah… You had an escape route but now you're stuck but just one little thing…" I get face to face with him and poke his rock hard chest. "No more snooping… I'll tell you when I want to."

He nods his understanding and I go to turn around but he grabs my hand in his and pulls me back to his side. I look up at him, questioning.

"Come." He says, walking beside me. "I shall walk you home."

I go to say I'm fine but realize he won't care; he shall walk me anyway. "But won't people talk?" I ask. I mean, I am younger than him by at least 3 years…

"I do not care." He says, continuing his walk with me. I smile and stay by his side.

"Sesshomaru?" I ask, looking up at him. He looks down at me, showing I have his attention. "…Do you like me?"

"Yes." He answers immediately, surprising me.

"Oh…" I say, looking at the ground. "So…what does that make us?"

"What do you mean?"

I blush. "I mean, are we friends or…"

"You may decide."

I look up at him with a frown. "No. That is not how it goes. Either you're asking me or you're not. But I don't want to discuss that until I've told you my story…and I find myself wanting to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time…"

"Why?"

I smile up at him. "I trust you… I like you, actually. And…the texts are becoming more frequent." I whisper the last part, speaking of my ex-boyfriend…speaking of Koki. "But it shall wait until we get home."

**_*Kagura P.O.V.*_**

_That little bitch!_ I growl under my breath as I watch Sesshomaru walk down the street holding hands with that…skank. My hands curl into fists around the wheel as I restrain from using the wind to knock her flat on her butt, because I know Sesshomaru will just pick her up because she's so damn fragile. _What does he even fucking see in her? I'm better. And I'm on his type; demon. I'm strong, powerful, good looking…and yet he kisses her._ I grip the wheel tighter as the kiss flashes across my mind. I will it away, wishing it were me instead of her.

And it will be.

I reach into my bag and pull out my phone, dialing a number I've come to dial a lot lately. My red lips part into a smile as he answers.

"Hello?" He asks, his voice deep to go with his brisk tone.

"It's Kagura." I say. "And I have news for you…"

* * *

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

I take a deep breath as I look out the window of his library, noticing that it overlooks his yard as well as part of ours. I wonder if he ever looks over while I'm out there… I blush and look down at my hands before speaking to Sesshomaru, who is sitting in front of me.

"They died in a car accident, my parents that is. A drunk driver hit them while they were driving home to me. I have this necklace…" I pull out my necklace and show him. "My mother's ring and her heart pendant she wore everywhere…except that day." I put it back under my shirt and look back out the window. "I stayed with my grandma and was sent to a therapist every week when she noticed I was keeping myself away from the children around me. I just didn't feel like I belonged…I didn't want to belong, I suppose. I consumed myself in my books and poetry. I did other things to keep the therapist off my back. I ran track and kept up my good grades and never got into any trouble. I would go out with some friends every now and then and got a job volunteering at the animal shelter and library. I was the girl who was noticed but only if you really looked… I lived a happy life, for my situation anyway. But, after I moved in with my aunt after my grandma died, that's when it all fell downhill… She's an addict and is always drinking and when she drinks, she becomes rowdy. And that's if she comes home from the bar alone, which doesn't happen often. I moved to a separate district so that meant a new school with new people… I became the book nerd that nobody talked to except the other book lovers. I wanted to be the wallflower and just…be…" I look down at my hands before going on.

"That was until Koki arrived… He noticed me first since I was reading. I became the envy of the girls and what guys suddenly wanted. I was pushed into the spotlight with him. He was nice and sweet and strong…too strong… At first, we were friends, then it became more than friends. He was what I wanted, the perfect boyfriend…until our first fight…"

A tear slips from my closed eyes as I fight the memory away. "He got very angry at me because I stayed a few minutes later in class to finish a lab with my lab partner, who's a guy. He accused me of cheating and pushed me into the lockers. I was shocked. He apologized and then acted like it never happened…but it did again. First pushes…then slaps…then punches…" I brush a few tears away again. "I tried to leave but he made it impossible. Threats and hits were his way of keeping me close. Our last and worst fight was when I told him I was leaving…he didn't take it very well…"

"The worst part of it all…was that I wasn't strong enough to leave…" I whisper, tears slipping down my cheeks. "I stayed, knowing the consequences…abuse everywhere and from everyone." I flip my arm over and I look for the long fading scars on my wrists and arms. "And I was so weak, I would cut myself to take away some of the pain… But then I realized that I was already getting abuse, why add to it? And the fact that my parents had to watch as I did nothing…" I pull my knees to my chest. "I could usually hide from my aunt or I would slip in when she wasn't looking. But when she was home, it was awful… I was blamed for everything…even my parents' death…"

A tear slips but a clawed finger catches it and I look up into deep golden eyes. His frown is clear and I just hold out my arms. He lifts me up into a hug and I cuddle into his chest, sighing with relief.

I feel free; free of the weight of the secrets, of the lies, of the fact that I have to always hide. I sigh again and hold on tighter, afraid he might run from me…and yet knowing he wouldn't.

"Is this Koki the one who keeps contacting you?" Sesshomaru asks, his deep voice grumbling in his chest, making a weird vibration on my head. I almost giggle but hold it back.

"…yes…" I say. "I'm just scared he might find me."

"I will always be here." Sesshomaru says, holding me tighter. "He will not get to you again."

"Okay…" I say, smiling even as a chilling thought enters my mind. _That is, until I go back home…_


	8. Chapter 8

Heya! :D

Enjoy!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I would be braiding hair to my heart's content if I did.)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~Tuesday, July 2nd 2013:

"Rin!" Kagome yells as she follows me out the house. I turn around, surprised. She's usually never up at this time in the morning. I turn to Sesshomaru and hold up a finger, telling him I'll be just a second then turn back to Kagome who's standing in front of me all excited.

"Yes?" I ask, worried just a little bit as to what is so important.

"Tonight, me and you are going out with the girls to that karaoke club for girl's night and you must get off work early to join us." Kagome says, jumping up and down. "I will ask Sesshomaru myself if you can go."

I laugh. "He'll let me go, and I'm sure Inutaisho will let me off early as well. I'll be here around 4 to get ready and we'll plan from there, okay?"

"Yay!" She squeals, hugging me quickly before running back inside. I shake my head, smiling, as I get in the car with Sesshomaru.

"Okay, I'm sure you heard all that." I say to Sesshomaru, watching him as I usually do. Except now, it's not weird. We aren't exactly together but there's obviously something there between us.

"Indeed." He says.

"Ohmigod, what if they make me sing?" I ask, suddenly scared. "I can't do that… I haven't sung for an audience in ages…" I mumble, more to myself than anyone. "I will just die! What if they boo and throw things at me? I can't breathe."

"Rin." Sesshomaru says, his hand grabbing mine.

"I know, I know…" I grumble, knowing he'll tell me to just calm down already. That's the tone of voice he uses when he says those types of things to me; which is often. "What shall I wear?.."

Sesshomaru sighs but I pay him no mind; I'm too busy going through my closet in my mind…

* * *

I hum as I restock some books when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to see Kohaku. My breathe catches in my throat. I smile.

"Kohaku!" I say, hugging him tight and making him laugh. "Hey!" I say as I back away. He's smiling so bright it almost matches the bright of the blue on his shirt.

"Hey Rin." He says. "You act like we haven't seen each other in years."

"It feels like it. I missed you."

"Well I do have a phone."

"So do I." I nudge him with my elbow, earning another laugh.

"Okay, okay; I see your point. So, I came over to ask what your plans are for Friday night." I'm surprised by his question; he hasn't asked me out before…not like this.

"Um, I'm not really sure to be honest. I don't know if I'm working late or if Kagome has something planned."

"Well, how about you text me and we'll see, okay?" He asks, still smiling.

"Okay." I say, smiling back.

"I've got to get back but I'll text you later." He kisses my cheek quickly before walking away. "Bye Rin!" He calls out before walking out the door.

I wave until he's gone and then I touch the spot on my cheek where he kissed and notice the smile on my face. I continue my work but don't notice Inutaisho who sneaks up behind me.

"A friend of yours?" He asks. I jump with a squeal and turn to him.

"Geez, Inutaisho…" I say between gasps before going on with my work. "Yes, Kohaku is a friend of mine."

"A friend Sesshomaru knows?" He asks, looking at me. I turn to him, a book paused halfway to the shelf.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sesshomaru can be…territorial."

"Well, I'm not his. He has made that clear."

"But he has also made his true feelings clear, correct?"

"…Yes…"

"Then you are not going, correct?"

"Well, I never said that."

"Rin."

"Kohaku is a friend of mine, nothing more, nothing less. If Sesshomaru has a problem with that, then he can talk to me about it." I slam the book on the shelf and turn back to my work. "Besides, he probably didn't even notice."

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

_The nerve of that boy! Coming on to my Rin._

_Although she is not really yours._

I ignore the other voice and watch Rin and that Kohaku fellow from the top floor, father beside me. He laughs at something she says and then he kisses her cheek. I growl, my instinct coming through slightly. He is lucky he has left for I might have broken him.

"I see that you and her are not serious yet." Father says.

"That does not give that boy permission to impose upon her." I say between my teeth.

"Technically, he had her first."

"Technicalities make no difference to me."

"So I can see…"

Then he is gone and is talking to her as I go back to the desk, hoping to rid myself of thoughts about all the other boys she may come into contact with.

It is because of those thoughts that we need a new computer mouse…again…

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

"Sesshomaru notices everything." Inutaisho says.

"But that does not mean he cares." I argue, stacking more books.

"He cares about you Rin. Trust me. I have never seen him care about anything the way he does for you. He needs you."

"No Inutaisho… I need him." I turn and smile to him. "He's changed me back into who I was before…everything…"

"And you've changed him. You need each other…don't forget that."

And then he is gone, leaving me with just my thoughts…

* * *

"Is everything alright Sesshomaru?" I ask as I walk upstairs for my lunch break, seeing Sesshomaru sitting at the desk.

"Hnn." Is all he says. I turn to him and walk over until I'm in front of the desk.

"If this is about Kohaku, let it go. I mean, I could bring up Stalker Girl #3 but I don't." I say, frowning. Sesshomaru looks at me with confusion on his perfectly pale features. "You know, one of the girls who walk by the store to see if you're in, then if you are, comes in and watches you the whole time. There's like 25,000 of them."

"You are over exaggerating." Sesshomaru says, looking back at the computer. I scoff aloud and continue my walk to the fridge.

"Whatever Sesshy." I mumble as I grab a water bottle from the fridge and turn around just to run straight into Sesshomaru.

"What did you call me?" He asks, an eyebrow raised while the corner of his mouth is tugged up.

"Nothing." I say, ducking under his arm to sit at the table.

"You said Sesshy."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Rin."

I look up at him with a giant bright smile. "Yes?"

"I know what I heard."

"Then why ever would you ask?" I wink. "Now, please do me a favor and grab me a blueberry muffin from that cabinet over there." I point to it and in milliseconds a muffin is sitting in front of me. I smile. "Thanks." I open the wrapper and bite into it, sighing. I swallow and then lay my head on the table.

_Okay. Let's see; probably about 3-4 hours and then you're up on the stage because you know Kagome will make you get up there and sing, even if it's a duet with her. And she'll probably try to set you up with a guy from there…and you'll have to get rid of the numbers quickly and easily so he won't suspect anything._

I sigh again and keep my forehead on the table, wishing it would swallow me up for the next week or so…maybe longer so I can avoid my birthday as well… I know Kagome will probably try to set up a surprise party but then give up and tell me. Or maybe she won't do anything at all…but is that better or worse?

I shake my head free from those thoughts and I stand up, throw my almost uneaten muffin and walk downstairs without a backwards glance and continue my work at the register.

_So, if Sesshomaru was jealous of Kohaku…does that mean he really likes me likes me? Or am I just making it all up in my mind? Maybe the kiss really did mean nothing._

I touch my lips and remember the feelings that washed over me on that day. I blush and put my hand down. _No it was real. I know he felt what I felt. So why doesn't he just ask? Well, it's Sesshomaru and I don't exactly expect him to do anything that has to do with feelings. Unless it's anger or hate. But he does care for me and he shows it often…but how much does he care?_

"Rin." Sesshomaru says from my side, pulling me from my thoughts. I jump and turn to him, a slight blush on my cheeks I hope he doesn't notice.

"Sorry." I mumble and then clear my throat. "What can I do for you?"

"Someone wishes to speak to you." He says, giving me an odd look. I nod my head and make my way to the back sitting area where my little friends usually go. Instead of the little girls from the book circle, it's the older woman from the library.

She's wearing a white blouse with blue jeans and her graying hair is in a ponytail. Her dark blue eyes find mine and her face brightens into a smile.

"Rin." She says as I sit in the chair beside her.

"Hello." I say politely. "Who are you?"

"Kaede, my dear child." She says with a raspy laugh at the end.

"I see… Well, what can I do for you?"

"I've come to see if you've realized."

My eyebrows furrow slightly and I give her a questioning look. "Um, I don't believe I understand. See if I've realized what exactly?"

"You and that demon of course. Even I can see something it definitely going on." She says, making me blush. Her face wrinkles slightly as she smiles, the way a grandmother smiles at her granddaughter and I suddenly ache for my own grandma. Kaede continues with a frown. "But there is also great sadness in your eyes and you have seen much in your short life."

I stiffen. "I do not know what you mean…"

"Oh but I believe you do, dear child. Your aura is bright and yet it is tinged and warped with dark colors of a past you wish to escape. May I see your hand?"

I'm scared, more nervous actually, but give her my hand out of curiosity; how does this woman know this? She looks at my palm, running a wrinkled finger over the lines that cross there before looking into my eyes.

"Ah child, your lines say much. You are very wise and have felt deep heartbreak over your young years. But someone shall help you escape and become who you were."

"How can you tell?" I ask, slightly breathless from what she has to say. She smiles.

"I am old and have seen a lot through my years and have learned much. Stop by some time and I shall tell you what you really seek." She puts a card in my open palm and stands up with a smile.

"And what do I seek?" I ask, wondering if she actually knows…and if she could tell me.

"Oh dear child, you are already on the path to receive it." She says, looking over behind me. I turn and see Sesshomaru carrying 3 huge boxes, the muscles in his arm taunt under his gray shirt. I turn to ask Kaede what she means but she's gone.

I stand up and pocket the card and walk back to the register, my thoughts swimming and running, trying to figure out what she means...

"Rin." Sesshomaru says as he appears at my side. I turn to him.

"Yes?" I ask, my mind elsewhere.

"Inventory."

I nod my head and walk that way, not even sighing or complaining or grumbling like usual. I walk in and write down the numbers, just going through the motions, while my mind runs circles around me.

_Does she mean Sesshomaru is going to help me? But help me what? Help me find myself…get out of my cruel past…or what? And how would he help me, if he can at all? I just don't see it….but I know Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru has a kinda heart hidden beneath all those layers. His shields are not unlike my own…I just am just not as aggressive as he is. But his shield does a better job than my own but then again, he shuts everyone out. Is that the better way? Is that what I need to do? Is that what he will help me do?...no. Not happening. So will he help me get over this? Or am I supposed to help him get out of his cocoon? Ugh, this is making my head hurt…_

I rub my temples and lay the clipboard and pen on one of the boxes. I feel my phone vibrate from my pocket and I fish it out, hoping it's from Kagome or Kohaku or anyone but who I fear with my whole heart and soul that it is… and I'm right.

The text is only a few words, just about 2 sentences: **I miss you. I'm coming so we can be together again.**

_No… Does this mean he is coming here? Or is he already here?_

I immediately look around the stock room, as if he'd be hiding behind one of the boxes. I stick my phone in my pocket, deleting the message from view, blocking the new number, and then grab the clipboard, hoping to get back to normal. I will my heart to stop it's frantic beating and for my senses to stop stretching to their extent to feel for danger coming my way. I hear the creak at the door and spin around, expecting to see Koki but only see Sesshomaru.

"Something is wrong." He says flatly, hiding concern in his voice. I look at the clipboard, willing my shoulders to relax so he can't see the tense muscles. I turn around.

"Nope." I say, popping the 'p' like usual. I scribble down some things, most of it just random scribbles.

"You lie."

I stiffen. "Nope. I'm being honest. Nothing's wrong."

"Has Kohaku done something?"

I whip around to Sesshomaru. "Why would Kohaku do something? We had a little quarrel before but…it's resolved."

"He still does not like you here." He says bluntly.

"You do not know what he does or does not like." _Nor do you know what I like or do not like…or who I like…_ "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to be done. But I would like to say; stay out of my personal life."

"I have say in your personal life." Sesshomaru says matter of factly, his golden eyes flashing ever so slightly.

I scoff. "No you do not! You know some secrets; that does not mean you know them all or that you can suddenly have a say in my life."

"So there are things you are keeping from me?"

_Oh hell… _"I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"No I did-."

"Rin." He barks, irritation clear on his face. "You may as well just tell so we can stop this incessant quarrel, as you described it."

I narrow my eyes at him. "There is nothing." I lie. "I've finished inventory so I'll just go back to the register, sir." I say with venom. I push the clipboard in his chest, which is very muscled, and stalk out the room, hoping he'll let the subject drop.

To my relief, and dismay, he does not follow…and I don't know if that's good or bad.

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

I hold the clipboard between my clawed hands, trying to keep myself from tearing it apart. It is clear she is lying, but about what exactly? I walk out and watch her, looking for the crack in the armor and yet see none.

_She hides it well… Reminds me of myself._

She catches my eyes and looks for a moment, an emotion flashing across the doe like eyes—fear.

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

I catch Sesshomaru's eyes and known he has seen past it when his own eyes widen. I turn around instantly, hoping to not be questioned. I check the time; only 2 more hours to go…2 achingly long hours…

I sigh and ring up yet another customer, humming as I do so, letting the song take me away.

Or hoping the song will take me away.

* * *

"Inutaisho!" I call as I skip up the stairs. I get to the top and see him sitting at the desk, looking at me. "I'm leaving." I go to the fridge and grab my travel cup full of sweet tea. I turn around to turn towards him, taking a sip from the refreshing drink.

"Alright. Shall I call Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asks, his dark gold eyes on me.

"I'll just wait downstairs for him. Hopefully he won't be too long. I'll text him if I have too." I wave goodbye with a smile then walk back down the stairs, surprised to see Kohaku standing by the counter, smiling.

"Hey." He says. I smile back.

"Heya. What's up?" I ask, curious as to why he's there. I walk behind the register and look around, wondering when Sesshomaru will be back from his errand for Inutaisho. I look back at Kohaku, his deep brown eyes already fixed on me.

"I'm here to get you." He says simply. I tilt my head slightly.

"Whatcha mean?"

"It's time to go…so I'm here to get you."

"…Forrealzies?"

"Yes." He says with a laugh.

"Okie dokie then. Just let me go tell…my boss." _Not technically a lie…_ "I'll be right back." I situate my bag on my shoulder and go back up the stairs, but end up running into Sesshomaru at the back door instead. "Oh, hey, I was just looking for you."

"Ready to go?" He asks, his gold eyes on me. I feel my heart go into overdrive but continue on the task at hand.

"Actually, Kohaku is over there and he's going to take me home." I say, looking over slightly at Kohaku before turning back to Sesshomaru. And he does not look happy. "What?" I ask, confused at his expression.

He says nothing, just makes his way up the stairs. I follow.

"Hey!" I call once we get to the top floor. He turns to me, anger flashing in his eyes. "It's just one afternoon. If you have a problem, just say so."

I'm begging, praying, hoping, he'll say something, anything to give me a reason to stay…but I get the usual response; nothing. I shake my head, smiling a sad smile.

"That's what I thought…" I say softly, whipping around and practically hopping down the stairs and standing beside Kohaku. "I'm ready when you are." I say, smiling to him. He smiles back and walks with me out the door and we begin our short walk to his car right down the road.

"You ready for karaoke night?" Kohaku asks as we get into his car. I groan as I lean my head against the chair.

"Nope." I say, earning a laugh from Kohaku. We're driving towards my house and I just happen to look at him and see Kohaku; his slightly tan face with a few freckles dotted along the bridge of his nose, his smile that seems to always be there, his deep brown eyes trained on the road. His hair is up in a ponytail and I find myself yearning for silver hair…I push it away and look out the window once again, anything to keep my mind off of Sesshomaru.

"So, are you guys coming along?" I ask.

"Usually we don't. It's usually a girl's night out kinda thing but I'm curious as to if you'll sing or not."

"If you're there I might…"

He smiles at me for a second before turning back to the road. "Then I'll have to go."

"If Kagome lets you." I say with a sly smile, earning another laugh from Kohaku.

**_*Sesshomaru P.O.V.*_**

My anger flashes as I see that boy with Rin. I turn away from Rin and I make my way upstairs. She, who had seen the anger, follows me.

"Hey!" She calls. I turn to her. Her doe like brown eyes have their own anger clear in them. "It's just one afternoon. If you have a problem, just say so."

She's looking at me with an earnest face. She's hoping for me to say something. But I have nothing to say. She smiles one of her usual sad smiles and shakes her head slightly. "That's what I thought…"

And then she's gone, only leaving the scent of jasmines behind. I watch her walk out with the boy and feel an emotion rear up inside me; jealousy mixed with anger.

"You should've have let her go." Father says with slight disapproval in his voice. I growl. "Do not be angry at me. You are the one who let her go."

"She chose to go."

"Because that seemed to be the only choice…"

I say nothing. Father eventually leaves, and I am once again alone with my thoughts…thoughts that revolve around a certain person…

* * *

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

"Rin!" Kagome calls to me from her room.

"Yeah?" I call as I swipe on my lip gloss.

"I need help!" She says with a slight air of desperation in her voice. I smile and walk out my room and walk into hers next door. The walls are a bright pink, the furniture white like my own. Purple curtains hang on her balcony doors and a tie dye blanket covers her bed; or the parts that aren't covered with clothes.

"Geez Kagome! What the hell happened in here?!" I exclaim, wondering where all these clothes came from; her closet is so not that big…

"I can't find anything to wear!" Kagome complains, throwing down another arm load of clothes on the bed. She turns to me and her jaw drops. I smile slightly and twirl around for her to show off my outfit.

I'm wearing a pretty purple sleeveless sheer blouse with a sparkly black bandeau underneath to match the black sequined shorts. Peep toe black pumps and a sequined clutch complete the look.

"Well glad you found something." She pouts. I roll my eyes and click my way over to her bed, searching through all the clothes. I pick out a pink dress with lace sleeves and a lace middle that shows off her stomach and throw it to her. Next I grab some silver pumps and put those on the floor in front of her.

"Change into that while I start up the crimper; we need to do something about that hair." I wink as I leave, rushing out to avoid the pillows and clothes she throws at me.

I walk back into my room and grab the crimper, taking it back to Kagome's room to help her with her hair. When I walk in, I see the dress hugs her in a way that's sexy but not slutty. I smile at her and plug in the iron while she begins applying make-up.

"So, have you made a decision?" Kagome asks. I turn to her, fingering the giant black bedazzled heart on my long necklace.

"Whatcha mean?" I ask, confused.

"Between Kohaku or Sesshomaru?"

I freeze for a millisecond before looking into my purse, absently pretending to look for something. "I don't understand…"

"Don't play dumb. I know you got something going on with both guys and you'll have to pick one sooner or later." I look into her reflection and catch her eye as she's putting on mascara. She smirks. "Yeah, I noticed. Sesshomaru doesn't even tell me hello but yet he picks you up every morning and takes you home every afternoon. That means something."

"I'm just friends with both of them, nothing more." The kiss envisions itself into my mind but I push it away, not wanting to get into that right now. "Nope, nothing more…" I murmur, more to myself.

"Are you sure?"

"…Yes…"

"That's not very convincing."

"I'm sure." I say again with more confidence.

"Who did you hesitate for?" Kagome pries as she smoothes pink eye shadow onto her eye lids. I sigh as I sit down on her bed, fingering the sequins on my clutch.

"I didn't hesitate."

"Rin; spill. I personally think Kohaku is better for you but only because I honestly don't know Sesshomaru. Kohaku and you would be so super cute together… But he's still not invited tonight."

"Kagome, me and Kohaku are not together. And good, it is Girl's Night Out after all. And Sesshomaru…he barely tolerates me and I don't know if he even thinks of us as friends. He's very…confined." I sigh. "It's just dumb. I mean, I'll be going back by the end of July…"

Kagome stands up straight and turns to me. "Don't make me cry Rin… I know we've both been busy but I'm glad you're here and…I'm gonna miss you being there. I mean, who's gonna listen to me talk about Inuyasha and not tell him or who's gonna help me decide what to wear in mere seconds whenever I need them and who'll pick things up for me on their way from work whenever I need them too…"

I stand up and walk to her side. "Hey, hey… It's okay. I'm not leaving yet. Don't ruin your make-up just because of me." I hug her and she hangs on for dear life. "Kags…"

"Yes Rin?" She murmurs into my hair.

"…I can't…breathe…" I gasp out before she laughs and lets me go. I smile and pull her towards her vanity. "Now, let's fix that hair for you…"

* * *

DING DONG!

Kagome, who's slipping some pink hoops into her ears gives me a look. "Please?"

I roll my eyes but smile. "Okay, I'll get the door." I walk out and skip down the stairs, my curly hair bouncing over my shoulders. I open the front door and smile at Ayame and Sango.

"Heya." I say, letting them in. They look amazing, if I do say so myself.

Ayame is wearing a black tank top like top with a green heart with a glitter outline and a green skirt to match. Her black wedge booties have studs on the back.

Sango has her hair down and has on a cute leopard print sheer top with red shorts. Her red booties with laces bring the red out more.

"Rin you look good!" Ayame compliments. I blush slightly and smile.

"So do you guys." I say, leading them up the stairs to Kagome. The rush into her room, and compliments are said all around as I sneak to my room to grab my leather jacket. I slip my arms into it, my clutch at hand and brace myself for the night to come…however it shall turn out.

* * *

The club is full of light and sound and looks very inviting. There's a stage at one end with tables all around. Doors on the wall lead to a kitchen and beside that is a bar like structure that takes up the whole rest of the wall. It's filled with people but there's still room for more people.

"Wow…" Ayame murmurs as we enter.

"Ditto." I say, looking at the stage. I take a deep breath, knowing what Kagome's going to say…

"We have to sing." Kagome says. I breathe out. _So saw that coming… _

"No way." Sango says, crossing her arms. I smile, glad to know at least someone's on my side.

"Aw come on!" Ayame begs. "It'll be fun! You can do a duet with someone else or we could all sing together."

"But it'll be for nothing." Kagome says, smiling at me. "Rin will all give us a run for our money. She can sing like nobody's business."

"Kags, you're crazy." I say, hoping the darkened room hides my blush. I look around at all the people, and notice no one is going towards the karaoke stage.

"Please just sing one song." Kagome begs.

"I wanna hear you sing." Ayame adds.

Sango shrugs. "I'm curious."

"Maybe later…" I cave slightly, making Kagome do a fist pump. I laugh. "Okay, okay. But you guys go first."

"Deal!" Kagome says, shaking my hand with newfound energy for Girls Night Out.

Sango groans. "Man…"

"No whining!" Ayame says, grabbing Sango and Kagome. "Let's dance!" Kagome grabs me and I laugh as we make our way to the dance floor.

* * *

"It was one dance!" Kagome says for the tenth time since we sat down at one of the tables in the back.

"One pretty interesting dance." Ayame says with a smile over her Coke. Her green eyes gleam from the lights above us.

"What about you?" Kagome counters, making Ayame blush.

"No one was as bad as Sango." Ayame says, turning the attention to Sango, who freezes, midstride to drink her Pepsi.

"No. No one was as bad as Rin." Sango says, turning to me as does the other girls. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I say, drinking from my Dr. Pepper. I look over and see our group of guys looking at us. I catch my guys eyes and he smiles. I turn away. "He danced with me a few times; who cares? It's not like I have a guy to tie me down." I smirk and the girls crack up.

"What about Kohaku?" Sango asks, curiosity clear in her tone.

"More like, what about Sesshomaru?" Kagome says with an evil smile. I blush slightly.

"They're both just friends." I say.

"Yeah right!" Kagome says. "I wish Inuyasha acted half as good as Sesshomaru does… I swear, the good genes went straight to Sesshomaru."

"Not always." I say. "He's very quiet and has slight emotion issues…"

"But he's so handsome." Ayame says with a faraway gaze. "And he has this air about him that… I don't know. He's still menacing but in that mysterious way…"

"Dark and mysterious…" Sango mutters. "Still seems bad to me."

"But he isn't bad…" I say as I stir my drink, watching the ice cubes clink together. "He's quite caring actually… and very strong, smart, romantic…" I look up. "Just a friend."

"Just a friend my ass." Sango says.

"Sango!" Ayame scolds. "No one wants to talk about your ass." She laughs while Sango pretends to hit her.

I'm glad for the change of subject and let it take us away, until Kagome brings up our deal earlier.

"So, here's how it'll go; me, Ayame, Sango, Rin. Anyone object?" Kagome says, looking at each of us. Sango, who was so against it, just shrugs. Apparently curiosity over my singing has won out in her mind. I sigh, but what can I do?

_Enjoy the night…_

"Good!" Kagome squeals, dragging us with her as we go to the stage. We wait near the front while she goes to the top, in front of the microphone. She nods to the DJ and then her song begins playing.

_~Who Do You Think You Are- Spice Girls:_

_The race is on to get out of the bottom,  
The top is so high so your roots are forgotten,  
Giving is good as long as you're getting,  
What's driving you is ambition and betting_

**We laugh as she dances and walks around, her alto reaching all the notes with ease. She does moves for each line, enjoying the spotlight and the claps.**

_I said  
Who…do you think you are? (Do you think you are?)  
I said  
Who…some kind of superstar,_

_You have got to_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are,  
Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show how good you are!_

**Her dancing is great, but crazy, and we dance with her on our spot from the ground. She's obviously having the time of her life and we follow along, happy to have fun for the night.**

_You're swelling out in the wrong direction  
You've got the bug, superstar you've been bitten,  
Your trumpet's blowing for far too long  
Climbing the snake up the ladder, but you're wrong_

_I said  
Who…do you think you are? (Do you think you are?)  
I said  
Who…some kind of superstar,_

_You have got to_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are,  
Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show how good you are!_

_You have got to reach on up, never lose your soul,  
You have got to reach on up, never lose control_

_I said  
Who…do you think you are? (Do you think you are?)  
I said  
Who…some kind of superstar,_

_You have got to_

_Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are,  
Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think you are?  
Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show how good you are!_

_Swing, shake, move, make, trust, use, show, groove it (x4)_

_GROOVE IT!_

**She ends it with a bang, and applause erupts around her. We cheer and she's happy, ecstatic as she walks down to us.**

"Ayame, you're up." She says with a smile. Ayame rolls her eyes and walks on up, smiling at everyone.

"This one is for my besties." Ayame says with a wink. We cheer and then the music begins.

_~Smile- Uncle Kracker_

_You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay (yea it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade_

**Her soprano voice is low and sweet while she struts on her stage, her skirt flaring ever so slightly with her movements. We clap to the beat and she flips her red hair, dancing like crazy for the chorus.**

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed,  
Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed,  
Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

**She holds out the note, pointing to Kagome, and then begins dancing again for the chorus once more.**

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed,  
Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile_

We clap like crazy and she walks down the steps all dainty like and smiles at us. "Sango, I believe you're next." She says, a slight smirk on her face. Sango groans.

"Alright… But I won't like it." She says. "But I'm sure each of you will love my song." She smiles a sneak mischievous smile and next thing we know, she's on the stage, strutting her stuff as the music begins.

"This is for all my ladies in the club who are single and are okay with it." She says into the mike, earning cheers from most of the girls, including us. "Boys; get off the floor; this is only for the girls."

_~I Don't Need A Man- Pussycat Dolls_

_I see you looking at me like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare, don't you dare 'cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you 'cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you I don't ever wanna leave you confused_

**Her low voice sings the song an octave lower and it works, and it has all the girls on the floor dancing to the beat as Sango half sings and half raps her way through the song.**

_The more you try, the less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through, you know if I'm into you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete  
So let me break it down, I can get off when you ain't around, oh!_

**She's waving her finger in the air whenever she's talking about not needing anything. Some boys whistle while she swings her hips to the beat and she gives them the look and walks to the other side of the stage, bending down to touch our hands for high fives.**

_You know I got my own life and I bought everything that's in it  
So if you wanna be with me it ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real and without that, no deal  
And baby, I don't need a hand if it only wants to grab one thing_

**She smacks her side with a wink on the last line and we holler as she begins dancing again for the chorus.**

_The more you try, the less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through, you know if I'm into you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete  
So let me break it down, I can get off when you ain't around, oh!_

_Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go (x4)_

_I don't need a, I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man I'll get me through  
'Cause I'm doing fine, I feel brand new  
I don't need a, I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man I'll make it through  
'Cause I'm doing fine without you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good, I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete  
So let me break it down, I can get off when you ain't around, oh!_

_I don't need a man, I'm over you, yeah!  
I don't need a man, oh, I'm over you!  
I don't need a man, yeah, I'm without you!  
I'm over you, oh!_

_I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
Oh!_

She cocks her hip to the side, sending her hair flying, while we clap and holler. She smirks and jumps off the stage and lands in front of us.

"You were great!" Kagome says.

"You so owned that song." Ayame says, snapping her fingers in a Z formation. I laugh.

"Yeah, it was pretty great." I say. Kagome grabs my arm, all excited. I sigh. "I know, I know… I'm next."

I turn away and make my way to the DJ, telling him my song choice before walking to the front of the stage. I smile out at the crowd.

"Alright everybody. This song is for my girls who have had a bad relationship. Where a guy has used and abused you and didn't realize what an amazing catch you are!" I say, earning cheers from all the ladies. "If you know it, sing along. If you don't, fake it."

_~Can't Hold Us Down- Christina Aguilera ft. Lil Kim_

_So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman  
Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled_

**I'm dancing to the music, swaying and sashaying, totally flaunting what I got; without a care in the world.**

_When a female fires back  
Suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what any little boy would do  
Making up a few false rumors or two_

_That for sure is not a man to me  
Slandering names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy, so sad  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say_

_This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do, girls, shout louder!_

_Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down_

**I'm pumping up my fists, making the girls sing along with swaying arms, pumped fists, sudden energy; and it feels amazing.**

_Nobody can hold us down (Hold us down)  
Nobody can hold us down (Hold us down)  
Nobody can hold us down (Hold us down)  
Never can, never will_

_So, what am I not supposed to say, what I'm saying  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing.  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
'Cause you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing_

_If you look back in history  
It's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore_

_I don't understand why it's okay  
The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing_

_This is for my girls all around the world (Round the world)  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth (Respect your worth)  
Thinking all the women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do, girls, shout louder!_

_Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down_

**I'm moving and dancing, making up moves as I go along, working the stage, loving every minute of what used to scare me. I'm moving to the music, it flowing through me like always. And I realize I could do this forever…if it wasn't for the killer heels.**

_Check it  
Here's something I just can't understand  
If a guy have three girls then he's the man  
He can even give us some head and sex her raw  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore_

_But the table's about to turn  
I'll bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas and put they name on it  
It's aight though, you can't hold me down  
I got to keep on moving_

_To all my girls with a man who be trying to mack  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back_

**My rapping is easy, bending down to touch the girls hands and such, enjoying the light and the fun.**

_You're just a little boy  
Think you're so cute so coy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for smaller things  
Said you're just a little boy  
All you do is annoy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for smaller things_

_This is for my girls  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth (respect your worth)  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do, girls, should louder (shout louder)_

_Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground (stand our ground)  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down_

_This is for my girls all around the world (for my girls)  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth (around the world)  
Thinking all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we do girls, shout louder_

_Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down_

_Spread the word  
Can't hold us down  
Yeah, we here, we back again  
Yeah, Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera, yeah  
Can't hold us down!_

I give the mike back to the DJ as I sashay and smile my way down the stairs and back to my friends, high fiving random girls on the way there.

"That was so freakin' amazing!" Ayame squeals, elbowing me.

"Thanks." I say, smiling through the slight blush on my cheeks.

"Yes, that was quite good…for a slut anyway." Says a snappy voice I know all too well. I turn around to face Kagura, except she's with 2 other girls. Kagura's wearing a tight and short red dress with black stiletto pumps. One of the girls beside her has long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and is wearing a skimpy leopard print one shoulder dress and black booties to go with it. Another has short white hair, unsettling gray eyes, and a white dress with one long sleeve on it and silver heels to go with it.

"Well Kagome, looks like you and your whore team are out." The brown haired one says, glaring at Kagome. Kagome glares back.

"Hey Kik-ho." Kagome says, with a fake smile on her face. "I thought my bitch alarm was going off."

"Oh!" I say, pointing to the Kikyo person, now that her name has rung a bell. "You're Kikyo!" I give her a once over. "You're sluttier than I thought…"

"And who the hell are you?" She growls. I lift my hands up in surrender.

"Hey now! Don't be upset with me because your flea treatment ain't working. I mean, they have to give you that for laying around everywhere, right?"

She takes a step towards me but Kagura lifts an arm, pushing her back.

"No, she's mine." Kagura growls.

"I'm sorry but I don't roll that way." I tell her, shrugging my shoulders in a fake apologetic way. She gives me a glare.

"You really piss me off."

"And you are just plain slutty."

"I don't know what Sesshomaru sees in you."

"I'm surprised you can see anything with all that eye make-up on."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ayame asks, interrupting us.

"Oh yeah…" I say, smiling slightly. "Kagura was so welcoming when she found out I worked with her beloved Sesshomaru."

"Listen you little whore; stay away from him." She growls, seething with rage.

"Hmmm….no." I put my hands on my hips. "I don't want to."

"Looks like the whore gene runs in the family." Kikyo says.

"Listen here ya tramp." Kagome starts, Sango and Ayame joining her with her brawl against Kikyo and the other girl, who I hear is named Kanna. Kagura takes a step towards me.

"You stay away from my Sesshomaru."

"I don't want to. He isn't yours; get the hell over it."

She leans close to me, pure resentment in her red eyes. "That's okay; when he hears about your past, he won't want you anyway. I mean, who wants something broken? And everyone knows that you can't run from your past; it'll just catch up with you."

Then she's gone, leaving me with wide eyes and gasping for air. Kikyo and Kanna leave with her and my phone goes off. It's a text from an unknown number; without reading it, I already know it's from…him.

It says: **You're singing has improved, as have your dance moves**

I'm frozen, I can't move, can't breathe…time has gone still. I delete it immediately and go to text Sesshomaru and then realize I'm mad at him… I turn my phone off and stick it back in my purse and turn to my friends, all smiles once again, hoping my fake attitude will last the rest of the night.

And slightly knowing it won't…

* * *

I lay looking out the balcony doors, sighing. I look at the clock and see it's 12:06 AM. I've been home for awhile and everyone else is sleeping…but I can't. I sigh again and sit up, my bun in my hair dropping slightly. My blue Mickey Mouse sweatshirt and blue sweat pants match. I stand up and look out the doors, catching silver hair. My breath catches and before I can think, I slip on Kagome's borrowed light brown Uggs and tip toe down the stairs and out the back door.

I stop at the gate and take a deep breath, nervous. Not sure if I should tell him or if he's mad at me or if I'm mad at him or what.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice says from his place in front of the already open gate. My heart catches in my throat from the sight of him in the moonlight.

"Hello." I say quietly. "I couldn't sleep and I noticed you out here…and I have to tell you something."

"I have something to tell you as well." Sesshomaru says, stepping back to let me through. I walk past him and to a bench that overlooks his expansive yard. I sit and suddenly he's beside me. I turn to him, waiting to hear what he has to say. "I would like to extend an invitation for you to join me on a trip to see _Measure for Measure._"

My mouth drops open. "Um… Is this like a date invitation kinda thing?" I tuck my knees under my chin, pulling them to my chest. "I don't want you to do this out of pity or something…"

"I would like for you to join me." He says, looking at me. I feel a blush spread on my cheeks as I smile.

"I'd love to go." I say softly, shivering slightly. Sesshomaru puts his arm around my shoulder and I instantly feel awful for everything I've done. "Is this because of Kohaku?" He says nothing. I look at him. "You know, he's just a friend…"

"Are you sure he feels the same?" Sesshomaru says with a snappy tone in his voice, a growl underneath it all. I smile slightly.

"I don't know and I don't care." I shiver again and lean into Sesshomaru with a yawn. "But that doesn't matter… So, when are we going to see the play?"

"Tomorrow night." He checks his watch. "Technically tonight."

"Oh holy moly, what will I wear?" I whisper, thinking through my wardrobe in my head. Then I remember this really gorgeous dress Kagome has but has never worn… "It's formal attire, correct?"

"Indeed."

"Lovely…" I say, a smile forming at my lips.

"What was your information you needed to share?"

I freeze. "Oh um… I sang today." _Not really a lie… _"It was karaoke night and I sang in front of all those people and I loved every minute of it." I smile a true big smile, thinking back to it. "It was amazing…"

"That is good I presume."

"Very good…"

"That is not what you wanted to tell me."

"Yes it is." _Curse him for knowing me so well._

"Rin. You are lying."

I avoid looking at him as I look out over the yard and into the sky where faint stars shine over the lights of the streets. "He is still contacting me… I think he's waiting for me."

"He does not know where you are."

_I mean when I get home… If he isn't already here. _"You're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid…" But I know inside I'm not. "I'm sure it means nothing and he's just trying to mess with me."

"I would not worry."

"Well, you're you…" I mumble, earning a slight smile from Sesshomaru. I smile back and lean against his shoulder. "And I'm me and I just don't work that way. I sorta kinda wish I did at times but I couldn't do it every day like you." That sprung up a question I've been meaning to ask. "Sesshomaru, have you ever gotten close to anyone?"

"Define close."

"Like…have you ever had a friend like me before? You know, have you had that one person you could tell anything too and who accepts you for who you are?"

"No."

"Okay. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No."

I sit up and gawk at him. "Seriously?! I'm surprised about that because girls seem to be always throwing themselves at you." I wrinkle my nose to show my distaste for all that. "And most of them aren't even pretty…" I grumble then clear my throat. "But that's not the point in this. Are there things I should know before we go to the play? I've never really been before and I'm very nervous. I wouldn't want to fall or embarrass you or anything."

"You have more on your mind." He observes, watching me. I turn to face him and smile, trying to push Koki from my mind.

"Just tired I suppose." I lie, it slipping from my lips in an effortless move. I almost feel guilty…almost. I lay my head on his shoulder before he can look into my eyes and catch my lie. I yawn again, curling closer to him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"…I'm glad I met you…" I smile as the memory of our first meeting shows clearly in my mind.

"And I, you." He says softly, so softly I wonder if I made it up. But I know I didn't. I yawn again and stand up, knowing I'll fall asleep soon.

"Good night Sesshomaru. I'll see you tomorrow." I say, already walking towards the gate.

"Good night Rin." Sesshomaru says. I turn towards him and rush back to him before I can rethink it and kiss his cheek, quickly. I smile and walk back towards the gate.

I close it behind me and think to myself…_parting is such sweet sorrow…_


	9. Chapter 9

Heya! Here's another chapter for all you guys; hope you enjoy and I apologize if you're upset with my absence or with the suspense I put you in.

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I'd be more popular if I did.)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~A day for a play:

"Good morning!" I call to Sesshomaru as I get in his car at our regular time as we do every morning. I sit in the passenger seat and throw my bag in the back and turn to him, very excited because today is the day!

"You are happy." Sesshomaru says, barely looking from the road.

"Well of course!" I look out the window at the passing houses and shops that seem so normal to me…and then I'm struck with the realization that I don't even remember what my old home neighborhood looks like…and then I'm struck with the pang of sadness at the thought of leaving to go back. I push it away and count my pulse to keep my mind distracted.

That's when I notice that Sesshomaru drives past the bookstore. I turn to him with wide eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you passed the bookstore." I say.

"Yes." He says, still driving.

"…Why?"

"I have arranged a day with your cousin so you may get ready for the play tonight. You were nervous."

"How did you get Kagome to agree to get up this early?!" I exclaim, that one part sticking out more than any other part. A ghost of a smile flies across his face.

"Inuyasha is quite persuasive."

I laugh. "Right…" I look around as he stops the car in the rather empty parking lot of what seems to be a rather large mall kinda thing. I hope out, bag in my hand and walk around to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"Is Kagome already inside?" I ask. "Am I supposed to meet her somewhere?"

"Yes. Come." He walks ahead and I rush to catch up, putting some space between us. We walk into the mall and start walking down the shops. Sesshomaru seems to know where he's going so I follow. We pass a guy at a cell phone accessories cart and he smiles at me. I smile back and feel Sesshomaru put his arm over my shoulders and pull me to him, possessively.

"Sesshomaru." I say softly so only he'll hear me as we continue on. I look up and see his expressionless face but can see the anger in his eyes. I sigh. "It was just a guy Sesshomaru."

He seems to ignore me as we walk around a corner and I see Kagome dressed in a similar outfit to my own; shorts, plain color tee, and flip flops while I wear flats. I smile at her.

"Thank Kami you're here!" Kagome says. "I already have like 20 dresses you need to try on and then we have to go get you to the spa I booked, with the help of Sesshomaru and his credit card." She smiles uneasily at Sesshomaru.

"Take care of Rin for me." He says, earning a surprised look from me and Kagome.

"I will." She says.

He turns to me and looks at me for a second or two then is gone and I'm left with Kagome and a mind full of questions.

"Girl, you got some explaining to do." She says, a wild glint in her eyes.

"But you first. What the hell are you doing here?" I ask as she grabs my arm and leads me into the store.

"I was called by Inuyasha who was on orders from Sesshomaru to help you get ready for your first fancy play because he said you sounded kinda nervous."

"I was… I just didn't realize he knew about that…" I smile slightly and notice the giant dressing room she's pushing me in and see that it's already filled with dresses covering all 3 hooks. I sigh. "I guess dresses are the first thing to be picked."

"Then shoes and then spa day to get you all dressed up ad pretty." She grabs my bag and throws it on the little couch in front of the dressing rooms and mirrors beside her own bag. "So, I hear he's taking you out to dinner too." She smiles. "Are y'all serious?"

"No. He hasn't asked me but… I don't know Kags but I really like him." I sigh and smile at the floor like an idiot. "He just has this way of making me feel so lovable and special and…I like him. I really honestly like him."

"More than Kohaku?"

I look up and smile sadly. She smiles back.

"I guess that answers my question." She stands up straight, a determined look in her eyes. "Alright; now I'm determined to get you into a super sexy outfit so Sesshomaru will have to notice you."

I go to tell her no, tell her to forget it-but then I realize I want Sesshomaru to realize I'm here and I like him, and I want him to like me back. I smile.

"Let's get started."

* * *

"Rin, I don't care if it looks awful; I need to see it!" Kagome calls from the other side of the dressing room door. I look in the mirror at the strapless short dress with a pink ruffle top and black body that hugs all my curves. I open the door for the 23rd time that morning, slightly wishing I hadn't of started all this.

She looks me up and down and twirls her finger, meaning for me to turn in a circle. I do and she frowns.

"Nope, that isn't it." She says with a sigh. She lies on the couch, her hand on the side of her head to hold it up. "But don't worry, we'll find it."

I sigh and walk back in the dressing room, slipping out of the dress and putting it over the door to Kagome's waiting arms where she will put it up. And sometimes, she comes back with more. If I feel a dress will look horrid on me, I usually just hang it on the door, where the dress faces her, and she'll trade it for another one; which is what I do to an orange long dress with a slit up the sides to the thigh. It's gone within seconds.

I slip into an asymmetrical dress with black and white zigzag patterns all over it that goes to the knee. It covers the neck but has no sleeves. I frown in the mirror and walk out. Kagome looks me up and down and shakes her head.

"Not enough." She says, and makes a movement with her hand that I should go back in the dressing room. I do as I'm told and sigh.

I slip out of the dress and look at the next in line and smile. It's perfect. Classy and yet shows off my good points in that way that's not slutty. I put it on and flip my hair behind me as I look in the mirror.

A dark blue sparkly strapless dress that goes to mid thigh has a light blue sash under the chest and has a sheer covering flowing over the sparkles from there down. It's a mix of dark and light blue in slanted stripes that separate down the front and flow down to the floor. Some heels could keep it from flowing on the floor though. I smile big and walk out, noticing the wide eyes of Kagome as she looks me over.

I turn without her asking, making the low back swirl out slightly and I face her again.

"It's the most amazing high low dress I've ever seen in my life and it looks amazing on you." She says, standing up to walk around me as I appraise myself in the full length mirrors beside the couch and in front of the dressing room doors.

"I know…" I say softly. My pale skin contrast to the dark blue but my dark hair goes with it and I smile, knowing the dress accentuates all my curves and makes me look…pretty good to be honest. "Is it too…?" I ask, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"No!" Kagome says quickly, not letting me even think of finishing the sentence. "It's perfect! He, and every other guy in that place, won't be able to take their eyes off you." She smiles her devious smile that says she has a plan.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I say. And yet I make no move away from the mirror and change into another dress-because I feel like I have found THE dress. "But I think it's amazing and even if I am overdressed, no one will ever forget me."

Kagome laughs. "Now you're thinking like me!"

"That kinda scares me." I tease, giving her a playful smile and earning a glare in return that turns into a laugh.

"Whatever Rin. Just get out of that dress so we can pay for it and then go get you some shoes. Then it's spa time with mani-pedi's and hair salon time." Kags says, sounding super excited as she pushes me back into the dressing room. I change out of the gorgeous dress and back into my normal clothes.

I walk out and hand Kagome the dress, who then rushes to the register to pay. I go to my bag and pull it over my shoulder, rushing to meet Kagome as she walks to the door, calling my name.

We walk out together, her holding her purse and my dress while I just hold my purse, and I notice there's more people around the mall. I look at my clock and see it's 9:26. I feel my eyes open wide as I realize we'd been in there for about an hour and a half.

"He is soooo checking you out." Kagome whispers to me as we pass the cell phone accessory cart guy. I smile slightly and look ahead.

"He's the same guy who was checking me out this morning…at least until Sesshomaru went all possessive."

Kagome grips my arm and leans close, staring intently at me. "He did what?!"

I laugh slightly and look at her while keeping some of my gaze ahead of me. "He just kinda got…possessive as if I was his. Which I'm not."

"Well you better not be! I wanna know about these things if you ever were with him. I wanna know first!"

" Well, I'd like to know too." I say, earning a laugh and playful smack from Kags. "Besides, Sesshomaru doesn't really express emotions in that area. I'm surprised he even asked me on this date kinda thing tonight. He isn't very expressive."

"He is with you. I've never seen him care for anyone or anything but when you come around, it's like he's a whole new guy." I smile and she catches it. "I would say that that means he likes you back."

"I just…don't know."

"But you do know who else likes you, don't you?"

"Of course I do." I say, sighing. We enter the shoe store and walk back to the area with my size. I begin browsing with Kagome while thinking over what she has said. "How do you know he likes me?"

"Which one?"

"Kohaku."

"Just the way he looks at you and talks about you. His whole face kinda lights up and he smiles that one smile you get when you're thinking of the person you like… He's almost always asking for you but he just doesn't know how to ask you out."

"I see…" I say as I bring out a pair of black peep toe wedge pumps with a bow on the toe part.

"Do you like him?"

"…More as a friend…I think." I say the last part softly, hoping she won't hear it but of course she does because that's just what Kagome does. Her mouth hangs open in disbelief.

"You're about to go on a date with one guy when you don't even know if you don't like the other?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm almost absolutely sure I don't like Kohaku…"

"That's not good enough!"

"Well…oh well!" I say, trying on the wedges and turn my feet this way and that to get a better look at them.

"Does Sesshomaru know about Kohaku?" Kagome asks, looking at shoes for herself I suppose as she pulls down a hot pink stiletto pair.

"Yes." I say, looking at my feet in the little mirror on the side on the bench.

"Does Kohaku know about Sesshomaru?"

"…Not exactly…"

She looks at me. "Seriously?"

"I mean he knows I work with him and that I spend time with him but…he doesn't know that something might be going on between me and Sesshomaru that isn't on a just friends basis."

"Rin!"

"It's not my fault!" I say, looking up at her from my perch on the bench. "I just…don't wanna say something if Sesshomaru doesn't feel the same way and I refuse to hurt Kohaku unless it's certain."

"…Okay. But you must tell him once it happens."

"Okay…" I say. I look at the shoes. "Do you like them?"

"Duh." Kags says, smiling. I put them in the box and hand them to her. "I'll go ring them up; and you'll stay here then we'll go get some food and then its spa and salon time." She skips to the register and I sigh as I slip my flip flops back on and walk to the front of the store to wait for her. She comes back with a new bag for the shoes and hands it to me. We walk out together and head towards the food court.

"So, what is with you and Inuyasha?" I ask her as we continue our trek to the food. Kagome sighs. "I'll take that as a bad sign."

"He's just so stupid. It's like he doesn't know that I'm right here and that I like him."

"Is that Kikyo bitch still getting in your way?"

"Yes. Even though they broke up a while back, she still thinks she has a hold on him and the worst part is that she's right. If she wanted him back, he'd be there at her side in mere seconds."

"Maybe that's just the demon speed." I try for humor to ease the pain I'm sure she feels. She smiles and then it's gone and she sighs.

"I wish that were the case. They've always been a couple of sorts, even when we were little even though I met him first."

"And you liked him first."

"Yeah…I did. And I still do, even though it's so completely useless and stupid of me since he's so all over Kikyo."

"If he can't realize what an amazing girl you are, then he doesn't deserve you. You are a great catch and any guy would be lucky to have you as a friend, and lucky as Hell to have you as a girlfriend. If he can't see that, that isn't your fault or problem. You just go find yourself a new man! You could get any guy you want, anytime, anywhere, anyway. Inuyasha is just stupid and if he can't see that, his loss."

Kagome looks at me and smiles. "I'm glad you're here." She loops her arm through mine. "And you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" I say, smiling when Kagome laughs. "Now that you see it my way, don't let him ruin your summer; it's summer! Hot guys, shirtless, doing some sport or at the beach or pool…find one and enjoy your youth!" She laughs and I do too as we enter the food area.

"I'm definitely feeling some Chick-Fil-A." I say to Kagome.

"I'm feeling some pizza but I'm gonna need one of their milk shakes. Cookies and cream please." She says, smiling before walking off. I roll my eyes and walk to the Chick-Fil-A restaurant place and order, chicken sandwich with fries and then a milk shake for Kagome and a strawberry one for me.

I take the bag and 2 drinks and walk over to the table where Kagome already is with her pizza. I set her milkshake in front of her and she smiles big while I unload my food and take a sip of my milkshake.

"So, what exactly do I have in store while at the spa and salon?" I ask, dipping a fry into the Polynesian sauce. I pop it in my mouth while Kagome thinks it over.

"Hmm… Well, I don't know exactly but I know for a fact you're getting a manicure and pedicure and we're fixing your hair."

"I don't like how you say that."

"There's also a facial and that kinda thing."

"Alright I suppose… Are you going to get one too?"

"One what exactly?"

"I don't know. Something, anything."

"Maybe. I mean, you're boyfriend is paying for it."

I blush. "He's not my boyfriend."

She laughs and then looks over my shoulder. "Here comes contestant number 2."

I turn around, confused, and see Kohaku. _Oh…_ I smile at him as he approaches our table. He smiles back, in a black band tee and jeans with vans.

"Hey." He says. "I expected you at the bookstore." He looks at Kagome. "And I expected you in bed."

She glares while I laugh and then she smiles. "You have a point." She says.

"So, what are y'all doing here?" He asks. Kagome looks at me and I break the eye contact and look up at Kohaku with a smile.

"Just doing some shopping. You know how we girls do that." I fake a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"The Game Stop just got the new game I've been dying for."

I laugh. "Wow… Okay then."

"Don't judge." He teases. He looks over at a couple of his friends I suppose since they wave him over. He looks at me. "I gotta go but I'll text you later. Bye Kags, Rin!" He waves and then he's gone. I turn to Kagome.

"That boy is sooooooo into you." She says, shaking her head. I sigh and put my fist to my cheek as I lean on it.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" I pop another fry into my mouth.

* * *

"This is Heaven." Kagome says as a woman massages her temples in the spa. Her face is covered in a green mask with cucumbers over her eyes.

"Kagome, be quiet." I scold while smiling. "You'll ruin the mask if you keep talking." She scoffs but says nothing, much to the liking of the lady who did her facial. I look down at my nails, which were done a while ago, and at my toes, which are being done now.

All my finger nails are a light blue except for the ring fingers which are dark blue and sparkly, both colors going with the dress. My toes are just a normal French tip. I sigh and lean back, listening to the radio from the speakers in the spa.

I hum along, resisting the urge to move my feet to the beat; I would hate to mess up the toes.

"You know…" Kagome starts to say, trying not to move her face. "I think you should date Sesshomaru." I look at her. "I mean, I could use one of these facials like every weekend." I laugh.

"Kags, no. But…if we do stay best friends, you and I are so spending my birthday here." She laughs and I smile.

"Alright." The girl doing my toes says. "You're all done. Let that dry for a little bit and then we'll do your hair."

"Okie dokie."

_Then…it shall begin._

* * *

"Rin, you look….wow…" Kagome says from her perch on my bed. I smile at her, my glossed lips parting slightly.

"I know." I say, laughing will Kagome rolls her eyes. "I was hoping I looked like this."

I flipped my curled hair over my shoulder, the hair curled all the way up and half of it pulled back with a sparkly blue clip. I'm wearing the dress with a black heart pendant and black and silver bangles. Black hoops hang from my ears to match the black shoes. My dress looks perfect with it all, including my black sequined clutch in my hand. My make-up is light, but good enough for me.

"If he's not looking at you, I know someone will be."

I say nothing as I start down the stairs, Kagome behind me. "So, where is everyone again?" I ask, noticing the empty house.

"Mom is working late, Sota is at a friends', and I'm going to Sango's house. She's having serious Miroku problems." She plops on the couch and I stand at the hall mirror, doing some last minute rearranging, if necessary of course.

"Well, I'll text you whenever I get home." I say.

"No point!" She says, laughing a little. I roll my eyes but smile. The doorbell rings and I give her a wide eyed look, actually pretty scared to be honest.

"Don't look at me!" Kagome says, pointing towards the door. "Go get the door!"

"Okay, okay!" I say as I walk towards the door, taking deep breaths to calm myself and my beating heart.

I open the door and gasp inaudibly as I look at him. He's wearing a crisp tux with white underneath and a dark blue tie. His silver hair contrasts with the dark colors and he looks handsome…strikingly so. I look over him and he looks over me in return.

"Hello." He says, his deep voice making my eyes travel to his own. I smile.

"Heya." I say. "You look very nice."

"You look beautiful."

His eyes so locked into my own makes me blush. I look down. "Thank you. I'm ready when you are." I look back up and him and turn around, waving bye to Kagome, who waves back. I shut the door and stand on the porch beside him.

He extends his arm and I give him a look with a smile and laugh. "You are something Sesshomaru…" I loop my arm through his and walk down the stairs with him, aware of the almost setting sun hitting my dress to make it sparkle.

He opens the passenger door for me and shuts it when I get in. He's starting the car and driving in seconds. I look out the window as we drive along.

"Thank you." I say. "For inviting me. I'm very excited."

"I can tell." He says. I turn to him with a look on my face.

"Like you're one to talk. You face is like a stone; no emotion. But that's okay; I can tell what your emotion is by your eyes. I pay attention to that kinda thing. I don't know your sign for lying though…and I hope that that means you just don't lie to me and so I won't have to worry about it." I take a deep breath. "I am so nervous."

"So I can tell."

I give him a look which he ignores like everything else. I sigh and look back out the window, messing with my nails against my palm, tapping out a beat. Or at least a rhythm.

"Sesshomaru?" I ask. He flicks his gaze to me for a millisecond, letting me know that I have his attention. "I can't recall ever asking you what happened between you and Kagura?"

"Nothing."

"…Nothing as in nothing at all or nothing I should know about?"

He doesn't answer.

"Sesshomaru, you're killing me."

"Why must you know?"

"So something did happen." I sigh. "That's what I was afraid of…"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say it either."

"Nothing happened between me and her."

"…Okay… If you say so and are absolutely sure…." I look out the window. "If you want to lie, so be it…but I would've told the truth."

"Is that so?" He asks.

"Well duh." I say with a roll of my eyes. _I mean, I've already told you so much already so…_

He gives me a quick look. "That is nice to know."

I look at him then at the road with a slight smile. "Indeed…"

_Let's hope I can get through this night…_

* * *

I laugh as Sesshomaru drives me home. "You so were giving him a glare."

Sesshomaru says nothing but I know he knows what I'm talking about.

"C'mon Sesshomaru, it was just the valet and an actor or two." I say, thinking about the valet who parked our car and about the few actors who kept winking at me and met me after the most amazing play, if I do say so myself.

"The waiter." Sesshomaru says, talking about the dinner.

"Oh yeah…" I say, thinking about him.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

I take a sip of water, waiting for the check so we can go to the play. Sesshomaru sits silently, watching me.

"What?" I ask, afraid I have something on my face or in my teeth.

"You look beautiful." He says simply. I blush and look down.

"Thank you." I say quietly. I look up as the waiter comes around and winks at me as he sets down the check. Sesshomaru sticks his credit card in the flap and sends the waiter on his way with a glare. I smile slightly.

"Sesshomaru!" Somebody calls from another table. He's an older guy in a suit. Sesshomaru looks at me.

"I will be right back." He says. I nod and he's gone to go talk to them. I take another sip of water when our waiter comes back around with the check book again, probably to give us the receipt and credit card. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Here you go, mademoiselle." He says, his brown hair falling slightly in his dark eyes. He reminds me of…but the freckles on his cheeks give him away as someone else. I smile.

"Thank you." I say as I take it from him. He gives me a separate receipt.

"This is specifically for you." He says, winking as he walks away. I look down and see his number on it. I try to stifle my laughs as I try to hide it as Sesshomaru comes back over.

I go to stick it in my clutch but in seconds it's in his hands instead of mine. I look up to see him sitting there with the number in his hand and a look on me.

"I didn't ask for it." I say. He stands up and so do I. He looks around and I know he's searching for the waiter so I grab his arm and take him with me towards the door.

"Sesshomaru, it's not worth it, trust me. He's not even my type." I say as we walk towards the car.

"I still want to hurt him." Sesshomaru says through his teeth. I try to hide a smile.

"I know…"

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

"Okay, maybe the waiter was my fault but the actors so weren't." I say, looking at him. "There's no way you could put that on me."

"You did speak to them." Sesshomaru says, eyes on the road.

"They talked to me first; it was common courtesy, which I don't expect you to know about." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. I look out the window and notice the head lights in the mirror on my side. I frown; _haven't they been following us this whole time?_

"Indeed." He says, making me turn back to him.

"Anyhoo, you're the one who invited me."

"You're the one who wore that."

I look at my dress and frown a little. "I think it's gorgeous."

"A little too much."

"That is not my fault."

"Unless you did it on purpose."

I blush and look down at my fingers as I mess with the nails. "I don't believe that is a true or fair assumption."

"Mhmm…" He says, a smile on his face.

"You know you had fun with me." I tease, smiling up at him. He catches my eye as he parks in front of my house.

"Yes, yes I did."

I blush. "Well, I had fun too. Thank you." I go to step out and see Sesshomaru standing there with his hand ready. I smile and take it as I get out. We walk to my porch in silence. I turn to him and smile. I kiss his cheek. "Thank you Sesshomaru. It has been a blast."

I go to turn but he pulls me back. I look up.

"Yes?" I ask, kinda nervous.

"I believe I have not made my intentions clear enough for you." He starts off. "As I have taken you on the proper date, I feel it is appropriate to ask you if you would like to go out again."

"…I would love to go out again…" I say, wary and slightly confused.

He nods his head yes and looks at me for a moment and then kisses me; too quick. And then is gone. I touch my lips with a smile, a blush forming on my cheeks. I go inside and lean against the door on the inside.

I make my way up the stairs, undoing my hair as I see a shadow move in the corner. I turn around and almost fall to the floor.

"Hello Rin." He says, standing up as he gets up from the shadows in his black leather jacket, dark enough to almost match his dark eyes. His short hair is spiked in the front, longer in the back. It's a deep black, mixing in with the night. He's tall and seems overpowering in the room. Fear has iced my insides and I take a step back as he takes a step forward.

"Long time no see." He says, smiling like a shark. I swallow and step back.

"Koki…"


	10. Chapter 10

Heya! :D Here's the chapter I know many of you have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it! :) Also, Koki means 'Vast or strong' which is what Koki is and part of the reason I picked it for this character. And I'm sorry for leaving you in such suspense!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I wouldn't be single if I did.)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~Blast from the past:

I make my way up the stairs, undoing my hair as I see a shadow move in the corner. I turn around and almost fall to the floor.

"Hello Rin." He says, standing up as he gets up from the shadows in his black leather jacket, dark enough to almost match his dark eyes. His short hair is spiked in the front, longer in the back. It's a deep black, mixing in with the dark. He's tall and seems overpowering in the room. Fear has iced my insides and I take a step back as he takes a step forward.

"Long time no see." He says, smiling like a shark. I swallow and step back.

"Koki…"

"Nice to know you remember my name." His voice is harsh, like nails on a chalkboard and I retreat back, slowly so as not to attract attention to it. My mind is racing, searching for an escape route. "Especially since you've been cheating on me."

I cringe, ready for the pain. It comes in a quick slap, turning my head to the side and making my eyes water as my cheek stings. I turn to him.

"You broke up with me Koki…" I say, looking him in the eyes.

"That was just a fight." He cups my face in his hands and I cringe, trying not to show that I'm reaching in my bag for some type of weapon to use. "You know that I love you."

"Do I?" I ask before I can stop myself. His hands tighten around my neck and I drop my clutch as I claw at his wrists. He's keeping the oxygen from my lungs and I still gasp for it, needing it. He has a hungry glint in his eyes; he loves when I struggle.

"Why would you even ask such a question?" Koki asks, disbelief on his face. He loosens his grip slightly and I gasp for air. I look at the table beside us and spot a pen. I put my hands down and start reaching for it. "You know I love you. I've done everything for you; for us!" He holds me closer. "Why can't you see I do this for your own good? Why can't you understand? You never accept my love for you. You're always stuck in your books and writing with your stupid pens."

"You're wrong." I say, gripping the pen in my hand.

"About?" He asks, anger in his eyes.

"About the pen." I take it and stab his arm with it, hard. He drops me and I run towards the door, rushing to the hall. I grab the vase from the table and spin around, hitting him but barely making a scratch on him as he rushes at me, holding me roughly in his vise like grip.

"No!" I scream, his eyes burning coals into my own. Then, I'm pushed backwards tumbling down the stairs. Pain…burning sensations…harsh steps jabbing me…bruises…smack against the floor…black.

* * *

"You couldn't even take care of her in the house." A deep girl voice says.

"I love her. I'm not going to kill her." A guy voice says in return.

I try to open my eyes and see it's pitch black. I go to say something and see I can't do that either; there's a gag in my mouth. I try not to freak and focus on breathing. I find my hands tied behind me as I sit in a hard back chair. I can't move my legs either since they're strapped to the legs of the chair. I take breathes, refusing to freak out and cry. I try and focus on the conversation and hear footsteps coming towards me.

Someone lifts the bag from my face and I see a bright light and look up to see Koki. I feel my eyes water and I try not to squirm away from his touch as his hand caresses my cheek.

"Look at my angel…" Koki says in a loving tone. I look over his shoulder and see Kagura entering the room.

"Hello Rin." Kagura says with a sneer on her face. "You could've avoided all this if you would've just left Sesshomaru alone."

"Is that the guy you cheated on me with?" Koki asks. He slaps me, making my head spin. He takes the gag from around my mouth and I spit out onto the floor and look up at him.

"Me and Sesshomaru were never together." I say, my voice raspy from disuse. I look around and notice we're in a shed like place. No one can hear my screams, no one knows where I am, and I have no way to fight them back. I look back at Kagura. "Is this your idea of getting Sesshomaru to love you? He'd never even like you."

She slaps my cheek before I knew what happened and I feel stars shadow my vision for a while. When they're gone, I look back at her. She's baring her teeth like an animal.

"You don't know anything." She spits out.

"You're right." I say. "But I do know Sesshomaru."

Her slap is harder this time and I'm sure I taste blood in my mouth. My eyes water and a tear falls. "What do you want from me?" I sob out, looking from one to the other.

"I just want you out of my life and Koki here wants you back." Kagura says. "I told him I'd help him find you if he took you back to where you need to go."

"I was going to go home anyway." I say. "You crazies didn't have to kidnap me and tie me up!"

Koki slaps me again and the tears fall freely and I cry out, a quick squeal, and then he turns my face to his. "I did this for you." He says. "I love you Rin and I couldn't stand the sight of you with that bastard."

"You mean, you couldn't stand me happy." I say. He punches me, my cheek is filled with pain and I cry out, the tears streaming down. He puts his hands near my neck, squeezing, and I gasp out, sucking in what little air I can.

"You will not act this way towards me." Koki says, his face raging. "What happened to the Rin at home, who loved me back?"

"She realized what love is." I say quietly, rasping it out. He closes my wind pipe completely, out of rage, and Kagura uses her wind to push his away and I gasp for air.

"You can't kill her now." Kagura says. "I won't have anything pointing at me."

"I wasn't going to kill her." Koki says, going towards her.

"Sure looked like it." Kagura argues back. I look over at the table next to me and see a phone slightly under Koki's jacket. _My phone! _I see a flash of hope and I grab onto it, already devising a plan.

"Just get in there!" Kagura says, pushing Koki out the door. She turns to me and sneers. "Don't go anywhere." She laughs as she slams the door and I'm left alone.

I use my toes to scoot the chair, slowly but surely, towards the table. I scoot closer and closer and realize I won't be able to call him if my hands are tied behind me. I look around and sigh in frustration, tears forming.

_Focus Rin! You may not have much time. Think!_

I take a deep breath and start wiggling my hands, getting my fingers close to the knot. I pull at the ends, wiggling and tugging, twisting against the thick rope. I'm free and I can feel the blood from the rope burns but I grab the phone and dial Sesshomaru's speed dial, using my other hand to undo the ropes on my feet.

Just as he answers, the door opens, and I jump up and start running towards the back maze of shelves and junk, hoping for a back door.

"Sesshomaru?" I whisper into the phone. "Use the GPS on my phone to find me; Koki and Kagura have me kidnapped and-."

"Oh no you don't!" Koki growls, grabbing me from behind. I scream and drop the phone and it slides under one of the metal rack things. He throws me to the concrete ground and I cry out, knowing something will be broken.

"Clever Rin." Koki says with distaste and sarcasm in his tone. "Too bad you're still oh-so-stupid." He kicks my side and I cry out, turning into a fetal position. "I do all this for your own good."

"What kinda bullshit is that?" I gasp out through the pain. He lifts me up by my hair, one hand around my throat. I reach onto the rack behind me, tears falling from my eyes.

"Rin, what has gotten into you?" Koki asks in exasperation. "What happened to my Rin?"

"She finally got away." I say before I take the wrench from behind me and swing it around at his head. He's down in seconds. I hit his head area but not his temple so he's not dead but he'll be unconscious for awhile. I breathe a sigh of relief and get on my knees to grab my phone when a gust of wind lifts me up and slams me against the hard metal walls. I cry out and look to see Kagura stepping in from the door.

"Of course my stupid dumbass of a cousin would fall for whatever trick you did." Kagura spits out. "But I am smarter than that."

"Are you really?" I ask. She growls and drops me to the floor then pushes me back against the wall.

"Don't talk shit. You are in no position to you tramp." She growls out, coming closer. "You had your chance to go, and you wasted it."

"I wouldn't…say that…" I gasp out through the pain.

"Neither would I." Sesshomaru says as he enters through the door, sending Kagura into an alternate universe as her mind is blown.

"Sesshomaru… I was just-." Kagura starts to say.

"Save it." Sesshomaru growls out, his eyes red with a blue pupil. I feel fear slither into my very core and I fight to stay awake, pain making my vision cloudy and shadowed…

I see Sesshomaru change into a giant dog and wonder if I'm imagining it. He has silver fur and is huge, about the size of the giant warehouse like shed. I feel my eyes widen and I cry out to him.

"Sesshomaru!" I yell. "Don't hurt them! I'm fine." I say, coughing on my blood as it spits out on the floor. Kagura grabs Koki and is gone on a giant feather as Sesshomaru changes and comes to my side at once.

"Come, we must go to a hospital." He says, lifting me up bridal style.

"No." I rasp out, loosing consciousness. "Please not a hospital… I can't….don't like…"

"Rin, just sleep." He says in a soothing way, his lips pressed to my forehead. And then I'm out.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…

I open my eyes to the bright lights and look around at the mint green walls, looking more like mucus, and the gray tile floor. I look at the machines and freak out when I see a needle in my arm.

"Hey now." Kagome says as she comes in through the door and shuts it, coming to my side. "Don't mess with that."

"I don't do needles." I rasp out through my sore throat. I touch my throat and hear the crinkle of the hospital gown.

"Well I don't do you dying." Kagome says. I look up into her swollen eyes and see she's been crying.

"I'm fine."

"Rin, you almost died." Kagome says, tearing up. "You were kidnapped and beaten… God Rin! How could you go through that and still be here?" She grips my hand hard.

"I've been through a lot. It's really not a big deal, Kags." I say, squeezing her hand back. "Just breathe. It's over and done with. That's the past."

"Yes, it was your past and that's what scares me. Rin…you went through that every day. I can't imagine the pain and suffering you've gone through."

_Wow…and she hasn't even seen Ishi..._

"Kagome… I'm going to be alright…" I say. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been sleeping for 7 hours and have been gone for 1 before Sesshomaru found you so…It's the afternoon."

"Oh my gosh." I say, thinking about all the time I've lost. I bolt up and immediately regret it as pain shoots up my side. I cry out and Kagome freaks.

"What is it? Should I call the nurse? Are you dying?" She asks, running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Kags." I gasp out, lying down slowly. "I'm fine. Just…in some pain." I feel the wrap around my waist and see I must have some broken ribs. My other hand has a wrap on it too, an almost cast but not, and I figure I must have sprained my wrist. My whole body is sore and I have a brace thing around my knee so I must've hurt that in some way.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Kagome asks, coming to my side again.

"Yeah…I got a feeling…" I say, thinking of Koki and Kagura and shuddering.

"By the way, Sesshomaru has been here the whole time. He just left to answer a call from his father." She says with a knowing smile. I blush a little.

"Is he here?" I ask.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru says, as he enters the room. Kagome gives me a look and then slips out the door. Sesshomaru shuts it behind her and then comes to my side.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asks.

"I've been better." I say, giving the needle in my arm a look. It's as if I can feel it putting things into my system…and I don't like it. I look back up at him. "Thank you for coming to…well, you know."

"Was that guy there Koki?"

"…Yes…"

"What did you do to him?"

"I…maybe have hit him with a wrench…among other things…"

Sesshomaru cracks a smile but then it fades. "You are lucky."

"I know." I look out the hospital window in the blue sky outside and sigh. "But to be honest, I'm used to it, okay? This time was just more…serious." He goes to say something but I cut him off. "Listen I know, okay? I know you don't want to deal with somebody like me… I'm broken in a way and I understand, honestly I do." I look him in the eyes. "But please don't date Kagura. I gave her a whole rant about how you would never love her so please don't prove me wrong."

"Rin." He says, making me look at him again. "I am staying with you."

"…Okay but what I'm saying has nothing to do with if you're staying to see if I'm okay or not. This is about your future. I'll have to go back home soon and-."

"No."

I give him a look. "No? No what?"

"No you are not leaving."

"Sesshomaru…of course I'm going to have to go back home. This was just a summer thing."

"Your aunt abuses you too, does she not?" He questions.

"Who cares?" I say in exasperation, leaning back and turning away from him. "Who even cares?... This has happened almost all my life and no one has ever cared so why start now? I have nowhere else to go, Sesshomaru. I've been sent there and I'm stuck there until I graduate and I still have 2 years…" I feel a tear slip by and I wipe it away and open my eyes to see Sesshomaru standing in front of me.

"I care; my father cares; your cousin and friends care."

"That doesn't matter! It just…doesn't matter… This is my life." I say, gesturing with my hands down my body with a sad smile. "This is what I've dealt with, okay? I've dealt with it for a long time and I'm going to have to keep dealing with it because no one can help me."

"I can help you."

"How?" I ask with exasperation mixed with frustration that is clear in my demeanor and tone.

"You stay here."

"Sesshomaru…it's not that simple. My aunt is like sorta like my ex…as in, I won't be able to just get up and get away. She hates me but she'd rather have me be miserable than be happy and away from her."

"Rin." Sesshomaru says, grabbing my attention. "When I said I would stay with you and protect you, I meant from all that harms you."

"But you can't do that…" I say, a tear slipping down my cheek. "I'm so broken you can't fix me…"

He puts a hand to my cheek, swiping his thumb across to catch the tear.

"You…are not broken." He says, staring into my eyes. "I shall protect you, Rin. I promise."

I hold Sesshomaru's hand to my cheek as I cry. _Please do…_ "Okay Sesshomaru." I say quietly, not letting him know that that will be nearly impossible.

There's a knock on the door and I let go of Sesshomaru but all he does is grab my hand in his as the door opens to reveal 2 police officers walking in and then shutting the door.

"Rin Wakahisa?" The female one asks, her blond hair in a bun at the base of her head.

"Yes?" I ask quietly, nervous.

"We'd just like to ask you a few questions about the events of last night."

"…Okay…" I say. The male with the beer gut looks at Sesshomaru.

"Alone." The guy says. I look up at Sesshomaru, who gives the guy a glare.

"I'll be fine." I assure him. He looks at me and I nod to show him I mean it. He kisses my forehead and then leaves. I look at the officers. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. We just want to ask you a few questions."

"Okay. Ask away." I say, watching at the man situates himself by the window and the woman sits in the chair on the side of the bed.

"Can you explain how you were kidnapped and how you were set free?" The woman asks, setting out a tape recorder out and holding pen and paper.

"Back before I moved here for the summer, I was abused by a boyfriend. When I moved here, he broke up with me. Well, then he started to text me, saying he was coming. As I was gone with Sessh-a friend, he broke into my cousin's house and then threatened me. I tried to run and he shoved me down the stairs and then I woke up in this shed warehouse place with him and his accomplice."

"Who were these people?" the man asks.

"Koki Mizuno and Kagura Date." I say, not a speck of guilt in me for telling them their names.

"Alright." She says, writing it down. "Okay, now; tell me more about what happened in the house before you move on to the warehouse."

"Okay…" and so begins the retelling of the incident, consuming most of my afternoon.

* * *

"Why can't I go home?" I ask the doctor as he stands at the edge of the bed with his stupid clipboard. He looks at me, with Kagome and Aunt Mae on one side, Sesshomaru on the other.

"Well, we are only looking out for your wellbeing." He says. I scoff.

"Having a needle in my arm and enduring your cafeteria food is so not helping my wellbeing." I say with a harsh edge in my voice. "Why not just say the real reason? You, as well as everyone else, is just making sure I don't go all depressed and suicidal."

"That is one reason, yes, but we are also watching your external injuries." He says. "I'm sorry. And visiting hour closes in 15 minutes." He leaves.

"Aunt Mae-." I start to say but she cuts me off.

"I'd sneak you out if I could Rin." She says, smiling with red eyes. I feel slightly guilty for being the reason she has those red tear stained eyes.

"I know…" I say. She comes over and kisses my cheek.

"Call if you need me." She and Kagome walk out, leaving me along with Sesshomaru. I can see they are pained to go before I turn my attention to him.

"Can you sneak me out?" I ask, with a plead in my voice. He smirks a little, his magenta stripes moving with his smile.

"No. You need to get better." He says.

"I'm fine."

"Do not lie. I can tell." He kisses my forehead again and looks at me for a minute.

"What?" I ask, wondering if my bruises are that bad for I haven't even looked in the mirror.

"I am sorry…" He says, anger clear in his eyes.

"It isn't your fault."

"I should've been there."

"Sesshomaru, you were there. You saved me. If you weren't there…I just don't know." I grab his arm and pull his down and put my hands on his cheeks and look him straight in the eyes. "Sesshomaru; you were there for me when I needed it the most. Without you, I don't know…I just don't know." I kiss his nose and smile. "Don't worry yourself to death. I'll be fine for one night."

He looks at me once more and then he's gone, and I flip on the TV, not to watch but to not feel so alone.

* * *

I'm running…down a long hallway. There are doors all over but they're all locked…except for the one at the end. I run for it, hoping and praying I get to it in time.

Just as I'm inches within it, someone grabs my waist and pushes me down. I cry out and spin around and see Koki, eyes wild, a dark shadow following him and turning the whole hallway dark.

"You can't run, Rin." He says. "For I shall always find you." He pulls something from his jacket that shines—a knife.

"I do this for your own good." He says, reaching down to grab my hair and pulling me up closer to the knife.

I scream and bolt up in bed, screaming then too. I break off into a sob and look at the crisp white sheets, making sure there is no red on them. I breathe in and out, trying to calm my speeding heart and hoping no nurses heard me. It's dark outside and I lean back against the covers, trying to reassure myself that it was all a dream and nothing to worry about.

I feel tears slip and I brush them away, knowing with a sad heart that my nightmare will never end…


	11. Chapter 11

Heya! :D Enjoy!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I would be living in a mansion!)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~Going Back Home:

"Sesshomaru, I can carry my own bag." I say as I use my crutches to walk down the hallway. Kagome is out front getting the car while Sesshomaru is helping me get out of my room. They finally released me a few days after the incident and it's about 2:30 on Tuesday. I am so glad to get out, I want to run on out the door but Sesshomaru and the doctor made that nearly impossible.

"I can handle it." He says, his usual stubborn self. I scoff and roll my eyes but smile anyway. He's been with me since I've been at the hospital, always there when I need him, and sometimes even when I don't.

"Okay, fine…" I say as we walk out the doors. I see Kagome parked at the front and I go to get in only to have Sesshomaru help me. I sigh but look up at him anyway with a smile. "Thank you…" I say softly to him while Kagome puts my things in the back. "I'll see you at home?"

"Hnn…" He kisses my cheek and is gone. I shut the door and Kagome drives off, Sesshomaru not far behind us.

I catch Kagome looking at me and I sigh. "What?" I ask, drumming my fingers on my knee cast thing.

"Just surprised is all."

"At?"

"Everything."

"…Care to elaborate?"

"For starters, I'm surprised at you and Sesshomaru. I would've thought you'd pick Kohaku. Another thing is what you've been through and how it's something you're used to going through. The last thing is how you didn't tell me or my mom."

"Kags…it wasn't anything personal. I didn't share with anyone."

"Sesshomaru."

"He's…it's complicated. He found out; I didn't tell him. Okay, I told him but he found out first. I didn't want to get you or Aunt Mae involved in…all this."

"…Just promise you aren't hiding anything else."

I think about Ishi and feel slightly guilty but know that nothing can be down about that unless she is caught. Telling them won't do any good…

"Promise…" I say, a whisper of a whisper. She smiles and turns to radio on, and I let her as I look out the window to hide my guilt.

* * *

I open my eyes when I feel us stop and feel as if my heart stops as well as I spot a red car in the driveway that I would know a mile away.

"Hmm, I wonder who that is." Kagome says as she opens her door and gets out, grabbing my bag and coming to my side. She opens the door and looks at me. "Are you coming?"

"Um…yeah…yes, of course." I say, my voice sounding too quiet as I hope out and get my crutches situated as I slowly make my way to the door. I look over at Sesshomaru's house, willing him to come outside and yet willing him to stay inside as well.

I walk in the door and see Ishi sitting on the couch beside Aunt Mae and I instantly want to slink past her and go to my room, just like I would at home.

"Hello Rin, I hope you are feeling better." Aunt Mae calls to me, making Ishi turn around. "Is everything okay?"

I look at Ishi, into the dark red eyes that always remind me of burning coals, and fight the urge to run away.

"Yes Aunt Mae." I say, turning to her. "I feel much better, thank you for asking."

"It's such a shame all this happened to poor little Rin." Ishi says, turning back to Aunt Mae. "But I'm sure if I take her home, she'll be feeling so much better back in her home environment."

"Wait, she's leaving?" Kagome shrieks, entering from the kitchen with a tray of drinks and snacks.

"I feel Rin will be much happier at home where she belongs." Ishi says, turning her head to me that makes her dyed red hair flip slightly in its poofed up bob. "Why don't you go ahead and pack up and we'll leave, okay dear?"

My aunt would never call me dear, even if somebody held a gun to her head. I nod my head and head towards the stairs and up to my room. I take deep breathes as I begin packing up my suitcase with all my stuff, including new stuff I've gotten while here…the ticket stub from a movie me and Kagome saw…a bookmark I got from the book store…the dinner receipt from me and Sesshomaru's first date…our only date…

I brush my hair behind my ear as I sniffle through the tears and such I know are trying to break through but I refuse to let them fall-refuse to give her the satisfaction.

I throw the clothes in, barely making sure they're folded correctly. I work slowly though, as if my muscles refuse the mechanical motions of my mind, as if they're listening to my heart instead.

In what feels like forever, Kagome comes upstairs and knocks on the door as I zip up my suitcase with all my clothes. I go to get my carryon bag while she comes inside. I start putting away books while she shuts the door behind me and I turn around just as he hugs me.

"You can't leave…" She sobs out into my shoulder. I hug her back, tight.

"I have too…" I say softly, stroking her hair to try and calm her. "I'm so sorry Kags but I honestly don't really have a choice. I would stay if I could."

"And why can't you? All that bad stuff was because you were there."

"Kags…that kinda argument won't hold well since I was kidnapped while I was here." I say as I step away from her to continue my packing. She sits at the edge of my bed, still sniffling.

"That's so stupid."

"I don't make the rules."

"Does Sesshomaru know?"

I look at my phone on the vanity and sigh before continuing with the packing. "No."

"Shouldn't you go tell him?"

"…I don't want to." I admit. "I just got him and I don't want to let him go. I really like him and…I can't go back." I say the last part quietly, so quietly she's sure to have not heard it.

"Then stay here."

"Kags." I turn to her. "You and I both know I can't do that." I zip up my carryon bag with all my books and other extra items. "Can you help me with the suitcase? I gotta go talk to Sesshomaru."

"Of course." She says, grabbing the suitcase as we make our way down the stairs. She grabs the carryon from me and I slip out the back door and across the lawn to his yard.

I go through the gate and sit at the bench just as he appears.

"Who is in the red car?" He asks, sitting down beside me. A tear slips and I look up at him with a sad smile.

"It's time for me to go." I say quietly, grabbing his hand in both of mine. "I'm going to miss you so much Sesshomaru Takehashi. You have changed me and my life and…" _I love you… _"…and I'm so glad I met you and I'm always going to remember you. I'm not going to hold you to anything so if you want to see other people, you do that because long distance is very hard, I know."

"Rin, I do not-."

"You have my number so you can text me or call me whenever. Or I might call or text you when I need to talk to a friend…or when I need book advice or…or if I just missed you."

"Rin, you-."

"I need you to tell your father I had to go and that I won't be working there anymore. You can keep the money; I honestly don't care about that anymore. But I am keeping the books I took just because. Also, Kags has my bag of library books and I would love it if you could drop those off for me. You don't have to do anything else; Kags can tell all the others my goodbyes."

"Rin-."

"And I wanted to thank you again for all that you've done. I don't just mean saving my life. I mean everything you've done since the first day I met you forever ago. Please stay who you are no matter what but try to make a friend or two. I know you don't feel like you need friends but I really think communication with others is the key to good relationships and I'm sure you'll want to meet someone in the future. But don't let her be prettier than me or let it be Kagura."

"Rin." He says, keeping me from saying anything else. "You are not leaving."

"…Sesshomaru, we've been through this. You knew I was leaving… I knew I was leaving. It was wrong of me to get involved but I just really liked you…I still do actually which is why this is so hard for me."

"You are not going anywhere. You are staying with me."

"Sesshomaru, that is a bold suggestion and one I know will not go over well. Please just…just know that I'll miss you." I kiss his cheek and stand up with my crutches. "I'll never forget you…and I'll always have you in my heart."

I make my way to the gate, tears falling, when he catches up, standing in front of me. He puts a hand on my cheek, swiping away a tear.

"You shall always be in my heart." He says softly, his voice deep as he stares into my eyes, his golden eyes piercing. He places his other hand on my cheek and then kisses me. I drop the crutches and wrap my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes as my fingers braid themselves into the strands of his silver hair. It's soft and sweet and yet has passion rippling along under the surface. There's fire and electricity wherever his skin touches mine and I feel as if my emotions are a Tsunami washing over my entire body.

He lets me go and I look up into his eyes. "You make it so hard to say goodbye." I say quietly.

"Then don't say it." He says, still staring into my eyes.

"I have too. I wish I didn't but I have too." I feel a tear slip and I grab his wrists while his hands are still on my cheeks. "If you don't let me go now…I won't have the will to leave."

"Then don't go."

"If it were that simple, I would never leave this spot." I say quietly, pulling his hands away from my face and then holding them in my own, never looking away from his eyes. I kiss him quickly. "Goodbye Sesshomaru."

And then I grab my crutches and I'm gone, hobbling through the gate and in through the back door.

"There you are!" Ishi exclaims as if she actually missed me. "We should probably be going. I know you want to go home and rest."

She walks out the door and I walk to Aunt Mae. "Goodbye." I say, hugging her.

"Please don't ever change Rin." She whispers. "You're a beautiful girl who has a bright future ahead of you. I know your parents are proud."

I let her go and smile, trying not to cry as I hug Kagome again. "Bye Cuz."

"Text me. Keep in touch, okay?" She says, sobbing.

"Okay. Tell the gang for me, okay? Saying goodbye to Sesshomaru was too much and I can't go through with it again."

She nods and then I can't keep myself from getting in the car anymore. I sit in the passenger seat and wave to Kagome and Aunt Mae and watch as they disappear in the rearview mirror, trying to keep myself from looking for Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe you're the reason I had to leave my cruise early." Ishi growls. "And all because you got into some trouble. That's not my damn fault and none of my damn business."

I ignore her as I usually do and let the tears fall as I look out the window, already wishing I never left Sesshomaru's arms.

* * *

"Rin what's taking you so damn long?!" Ishi yells from the living room. I hobble into the living room with her beer.

"Sorry Ishi." I say politely. I give it to her and she rips it out of my grip and chugs it down.

"Sorry don't get me my damn beer." She growls as she watches the game. I walk back into the kitchen and finish the dishes when my phone buzzes in my sweatshirt pocket. I fish it out and smile when I see it says Sesshomaru.

"Hello?" I ask as I answer it.

"Rin." He says. He voice still makes butterflies appear in my stomach. I smile bigger as I look out the kitchen window as I absently put dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey." I say. "How are you?"

"I am well. I trust you are too?"

I listen to my aunt and silently sneak out the back door and sigh into the night air. "Yep." I lie. "Everything is a-okay over here."

"I can tell you are lying."

"I'm not lying. Just…tired is all." I look out into the night sky and listen to the familiar and yet foreign noises of my old neighborhood. I hear rustling from behind the bush and look over quickly.

"How are your injuries?" Sesshomaru asks, pulling me from my investigation.

"They're healing, I suppose. Just glad I finally got out of that hospital." I say, thinking about all the needles and shuddering on the inside. I hear the rustle again and look over, fear pushing into my insides.

"Rin!" Ishi yells. "Get in here dammit!"

"Listen Sesshomaru, I have to go but I'll call you later, okay?" I say, already opening the door.

"Hnn." And then he's gone and I hold the phone to my chest before sticking it in my pocket and then walking inside to Ishi.

"Yes?" I ask and instantly regret coming to her when I see she has a man at the door.

"Watch the house, I'm going to the bar." She says, alcohol coming from her mouth.

"Are you sure you should be driving?" I ask.

"Oh just shut the fuck up." She says, heading down the hall. "Just need to get the keys." She says to her date.

He has dark hair and a beer gut but he is big and I step away instinctively.

"You're sure cute." He says, his voice deep and grisly and I can smell the alcohol from here. I say nothing. "Let's say you and me meet up for a party after me and Ishi get it on." I turn away from him and he grabs my wrist in a tight grip and I gasp out; it's my hurt wrist. "Hey bitch, I'm talking to you."

"I heard you." I say calmly, wrenching my wrist from his grip. "I just chose not to answer since they were nasty suggestions I would never even think about."

He goes to come at me but Ishi enters with the keys. He backs up and she gives me a glare as she exits. I lock the door behind her and turn the TV to a cartoon channel for background noise. I walk back into the kitchen and look out the window, squinting when I see a shadow cross the lawn. I instantly take out my phone and dial Sesshomaru's number, using his speed dial. He answers on the 2nd ring.

"Sesshomaru?" I ask, walking to make sure I locked the back door.

"Is something wrong Rin?" He asks. I walk back to the kitchen, flicking on lights as I go.

"Yeah just got a little freaked out…" I admit, knowing he can tell the fear in my voice.

"Should I come down? What is wrong? Is someone there?"

"No, nothing, and no. I just thought I saw something and so I called you. I'm sorry."

"It is fine. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm-." There's a thump on the front porch. "Sesshomaru?"

"I heard. I shall be there soon." He says. I hang up and hold the phone to my chest and slowly walk towards the front door. I look out through the small peep hole and see nothing. I spin around and walk into the living room, praying Sesshomaru will get here soon.

"Oh Rin." Someone calls from outside. I freeze, knowing that voice anywhere. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God….._ I hyperventilate, dialing 911.

"Hello. This is 911, what's your emergency?" Some lady says on the other side of the line.

"Please, I need the police. There's some guy outside my house trying to break in and I think he's going to kill me. Please send them to 3445 13th Avenue. Please hurry; I think he has a weapon."

I hang up once I know they're coming and walk into the kitchen and look around, turning on all lights as I go when I look in the dishwasher, about to close it, when I notice the big knife is gone.

_Didn't I just…_ I go to spin around when someone wraps an arm around my waist and puts and cool piece of metal to my neck—a knife.

"Scream and you'll suddenly wish you could breathe in to scream." A voice says in my ear; Koki. I sob out and suck in air to keep my neck away from the knife's edge.

"Koki…" I say. "Please don't do this."

"I gave you so much Rin. I made you popular; out of all the girls I picked you. I made you who you are, Rin. I am the reason you're the person you are."

"You mean you turned me into a girl who's terrified of everything and every person who ever shows her kindness because she's afraid they'll end up like you." I say, earning the pressure of his knife.

"I loved you."

"You call this love?" I say with a harsh laugh. "That's like calling murder just a little slap on the wrist. Or like calling an alcoholic somebody who drinks once a month. This is not love Koki and I am so sorry your sick and twisted mind thinks it is."

"You are going to wish you never said that." He pulls the knife closer and then suddenly, the knife is on the floor and he's against the wall with an angry Sesshomaru in front of him.

"Sesshomaru!" I say, coming to his side. He turns to me, his eyes red with blue pupils. "Sesshomaru, it's me, Rin. Please listen to me Sesshomaru, please. It's going to be okay, alright? I'm okay. I'm right here. Please Sesshomaru." I beg as I put my hands on the sides of his face. His eyes turn back to the golden honey they're meant to be and he drops an unconscious Koki to the ground.

I hug Sesshomaru, my arms around his neck and my face buried in his shoulder, and he hugs me back. "Sesshomaru…I owe you my life." I say quietly. "And in case this happens again…I just want to say…I think I love you."

"You have taken my heart." Sesshomaru says quietly in my ear. I kiss his cheek and rub his stripe with teary eyes.

"Please don't ever let me leave ever again." I say before putting my head on his shoulder again.

"Never…" He says, kissing the top of my head.

Then the police come busting in through the door.

* * *

"Yes, he did break in." I say. "The knife is mine but he stole it when I was calling you." I tell the cop as I lean against Sesshomaru. "He's the same guy from earlier, the one that already tried to kill me."

The cop writes this down as I stand next to Sesshomaru out on the porch when another cop car comes screeching towards us. He steps out and walks towards me.

"Rin Wakahisa?" He asks, his mustache moving with his mouth. I nod my head. "You are the niece of a Ishi Wakahisa?"

"Yes… Has something happened?" I ask, nervous.

"She's been arrested for DUI and then for running from the cops. This isn't her first mark so she's going to be put away for some time. I've contacted your social worker and I see you and Ms. Ishi have had some problems in the past."

"She's an abusive alcoholic." I say flatly. "And you need to keep her away."

"Oh we shall. I was told your social worker will contact you in the morning to help you find a place to stay." The cop says. I look up at Sesshomaru with a sad look, not wanting to be moved away again.

"Actually, me and the social worker have already come to the conclusion that she'll be staying with us." Says a voice that comes from the other side. I turn and see Aunt Mae with Kagome. "And she'll be staying there for the rest of her life."

"Aunt Mae!" I call, rushing into her arms. "You don't have to."

"Oh shut up Rin." Kagome says through a teary eyed smile. "You're moving in and that's that. Sesshomaru called us and it's already settled; now c'mon cuz, we gotta get you packed."

* * *

"Sesshomaru, I am so serious that I can carry this." I say through a huge yawn. "Just give it…I can take it to my room." It feels weird just saying this but I know I'll have to get used to my new home at some point. It is very early in the morning, the sun isn't even up, but my Aunt Mae and Kagome wasted no time moving my things into their car and into the moving van Sesshomaru called.

"You should sleep." Sesshomaru says as he carries another box past me and up the stairs to my room. Sota is at his friends and will probably know all about this later today. Aunt Mae and Kagome fell asleep, or I ordered them to sleep, about 10 minutes ago and they went out like a light.

"I can't…" I admit, looking at my blanket that's wrapped around me. Sesshomaru is at my side in seconds, his hand on my own. "It's just…hard, ya know? I mean, my whole world changed in a matter of a few days and I'm just so scared."

"I am here." Sesshomaru says. "It makes no sense to be scared." I smile at him.

"I usually don't make sense." I say quietly. I kiss his cheek. "I really do want to thank you. For…everything." I stand up and wobble slightly, making Sesshomaru grab me to support me and I smile with an uneasy laugh. "Still saving me…you got your hands full, don't you?" I look up at him and feel my heart beat accelerate, as it always does around him.

His silver hair is long, clashing with the purple moon on his forehead and the magenta stripes on his cheeks. His golden eyes sparkle from the light, revealing emotions I can see but I'm sure others can't. His body is built and strong, the demon in him clearly seen. His face holds no emotions except the quickest of smiles I catch because usually they're just for me.

"Indeed." He says, helping me towards the stairs.

"Oh no." I say. "I just…can't…not yet." I envision what happened the last time I was in there…and then what happened the last time I was alone. I know it can't happen again but….Kagura still hasn't been found or seen. I'm not taking any chances.

He looks at me for a moment…and then we're going out the back door, past the gate, and into his house. He carries me up to the library and then sets me down on the couch, my blanket still around me.

"Sesshomaru-." I go to protest but don't get far when he interrupts me.

"Sleep. I shall not move from your side." He says, sitting in the chair beside me with a book.

"…but don't you need to sleep?" I ask quietly, my curiosity slipping out slightly. He catches my eye with a slight smirk.

"No. I shall be fine."

I watch him for a moment as he reads, flipping the pages faster than I ever would. "Do you do everything with demon speed?"

I receive a wicked smile that hides deviousness and an answer that is coded for more than I was able to handle. "Not everything."

I blush and dig deeper into the covers, staring at the book shelves, my eyes just seeing spines and spines of those books he collects. "I see…" I finally say, knowing I should probably say something at least.

I feel myself drifting off, my mind clear and open, really only thinking about one thing…or should I say, one person. I don't know how I was lucky enough to find him or how I was blessed enough that he liked me back but…I am sure not expecting any refunds soon from the Universe and if the Universe is…I'm going to put up one hell of a fight.

I close my eyes and see nothing, my heart soaring from relief as I finally have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I roll over and see a bright light piercing my eyes behind closed eye lids. I immediately squint them closed, hoping to make it disappear. I turn slightly and realize I have no idea where I am. I open my eyes and look around-books, chairs, table, piano, fireplace, Sesshomaru. _SESSHOMARU?_

Then I remember and sit up and look at him, pushing my messy hair out of the way and wiping my face to check for any drool signs or eye boogers-I'm clear.

"Hello…" I say quietly, not knowing if he is aware I am awake yet or not. He glances at me and nods then turns back to his book. I notice the pile at his side. "Did you stay and read the whole time?"

"Yes." He says, still looking at his book. I look around for some way to tell the time. "It is 1:23." He glances at his wristwatch again. "1:24."

"Ohmigod." I say, sitting up and going towards the door. Sesshomaru beats me to it and stands there, waiting for me to join him. _Curse my slow human speed!_

"Look, I'm sorry I kept you here all this time but technically it was your fault." I earn a raised eyebrow from him. "It is! You put me here and ordered me to sleep. It's not exactly my fault your scary presence is calming to me and so I fell asleep. It happens, okay? Now I must get home before Kagome and Aunt Mae send a search party."

"I have already told them that you are here and are safe." He says, stopping me in my tracks. I look up at him.

"What?"

"I told them that you are here."

"No, the last part…"

"That you are safe?"

"Yes….yes that part…"

"It is the truth." He says with a questioning glance. I try to keep the smile off my face and fail. So, I hug him, my arms wrapping around his waist.

"Yep…" I say, not really sure about what but knowing I'm saying it to something. Sesshomaru kisses the top of my head and my heart beats out of my chest it feels like and I blush, knowing he can hear it as well.

I close my eyes, letting myself enjoy the feeling of being here with him…for the rest of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Heya! :D Here's a few little bonus things I figured you might be interested in having. Okay, here's the epilogue I knew you'd want to have. Lolz. Thanks so much for reading and please enjoy the last little bit of this journey. :) I've loved writing it and I love y'all reading it.

I might do another epilogue of a scene or something you want to see, just let me know! :)

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(My BFF's would be cooler if I did.)

~Cold Heart I Love~

~Epilogue:

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rin, happy birthday to you!"

I smile at everyone over the candle filled cake and close my eyes. _What to wish for? It seems as if I have everything a girl could ever wish for… I have my friends, a boyfriend, a new life…a better life… What more could I ask for? Oh…wait….there is this one thing…_

I picture my wish in my head and then blow out the candles, hearing the cheers and laughs of my friends and family. I smile at Sesshomaru, standing faithfully at my side like always, and look around at everyone slopping cake and ice cream on their plates. Koga and Inuyasha are bickering, Ayame and Kagome the refs, while Sango is beating Miroku. Kohaku is standing with his new girlfriend, a waitress I've seen around the diner, and Sota and his friends are jumping back in the pool. Aunt Mae is watching over them, laughing as they play volleyball. It's July 15th, 2013, my 16th birthday, the best out of all of them if I can say so.

Sesshomaru pust his hand in mine and my stomach flutters in response. I look up into his golden eyes and smile, a smile I'm sure is almost as bright as the glitter on my dress. "Hey." I say softly, knowing he'll hear me.

"Come." He says, standing. I follow in suit and walk with him towards the gate separating our yards, something I go through a lot. I smile, excited.

"Do I get my present now?" I ask, excited. I've been waiting all week to know what it was and he knew it but never told me. He did it on purpose, I'm sure. I follow him to the bench, what I secretly refer to as OUR bench, and sit down beside him, looking at him with wide eyes. "Well?" I ask, expecting the present. I've been dying to get it. He smiles, it flitting across his face, but I catch it. I watch for it actually.

He places a wrapped present in my lap and I immediately begin to open it, tearing through the wrapper, even though it's oh so cute, and squealing with delight as my eyes feast upon my favorite book and play; Romeo and Juliet, and it's signed!

I tackle him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooo much! This is…I can't even explain! How did you even get your hands on this?" I lean back to look at him. He smiles slightly, his eyes glinting in a way that hints as mischievousness.

"I have my ways." His dark voice holds a dark meaning-but I don't care! I hug him super tight again and feel my heart flutter as he hugs me back.

"You are amazing." I whisper.

"Not compared to you."

I feel my face flush at his words and just keep hugging him, knowing that an argument over that is futile. I lean back, his arm wrapped around my waist, and gingerly open the book to read the writing, one in old English that I presume is Shakespeare and one in new writing, Sesshomaru's.

Dearest Rin,  
The loose translation is this; Never give up on love for it is always where you least expect it and never waste time because you never know how long you have. Two opposites are the most likely to attract so never judge a book by its cover. Keep a guarded heart but never keep the heart guarded.  
I do hope the words ring true to you and bring some insight to your thoughts as well as to your reading. Happy birthday my love and may your true love wishes be real…  
Sesshomaru

I slowly close the book, my eyes watering. I feel a thumb wipe away a falling tear and look up into Sesshomaru's eyes, brighter than all the stars.

"You do not like it."

"No, I do. I love it actually. These are tears of joy and disbelief. You knew I wanted this and…here it is. And the translation rings dear to my heart, as you well know, and I've learned so much but this is probably my favorite lesson."

Sesshomaru looks at me with a question in his eyes and I smile as I place my hand on his cheek. Throughout this whole summer, the journey of a lifetime that has made so many things happen; I lost my old horrible life and got a new one. Sure they only found Koki and no Kagura but I know with Sesshomaru by my side, I have nothing to fear.

"The best lesson was learning to love again because I got to love you…" I laugh a little at the end. He kisses me and my eyes close in response, my body lighting up like a fire while my heart beats its own song.

And this was my birthday wish; for him to love me like I love him…


End file.
